Emotional Rescue
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Recluse. Hermit. Loner. Words Eric Forman would associate with himself – it's 1985 and Eric is finally returning home from Africa, but not without some emotional baggage. Sharing his new life with his old friends is harder than he thought it would be. Could one little girl and maybe her godmother bring about his emotional rescue?
1. Chapter 1 - Homecoming

**Author Note:**. _...Greetings! I hadn't planned on writing another fiction again so soon, but I was sent a request from "down under" to write an angsty Eric-centric story and not exactly in my usual style (thanks Caroline) - it was a challenge I was happy to take. Hope you enjoy. (Disclaimer: I do not own the characters...I'm merely borrowing them for a short while.)_

* * *

 _Recluse. Hermit. Words Eric Forman would associate with himself – it's 1985 and Eric is finally returning home from Africa, but not without some emotional baggage. Sharing his new life with his old friends is harder than he thought it would be. Could one little girl and maybe her godmother bring about his emotional rescue?_

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 **Chapter 01** – Homecoming

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _ **October 1985**_

The voices in the living room were hushed. From the other side of the kitchen door, Eric Forman could hear a group of people murmuring, speaking in whispers and others weeping. There were several cars in the driveway that he didn't recognize so Eric had no clue what was happening or why. His duffel bag sat on the kitchen floor and he was sorting of hoping to see his parents after a five year absence. He wiggled out of his light jacket and tried to peer through the door.

No luck.

Eric certainly didn't want to walk into his family home with whatever _that_ was on the other side of the kitchen door. Quietly, he picked up his worn duffel bag, threw his jacket over his shoulder and tread lightly towards the basement. Cracking the door open just a bit, Eric listened for sounds emanating from the floor below.

It was quiet.

Perfect.

Perhaps, he could hide out here until the assembly on the main floor left. In reality, he favored the solitude after that long airplane ride. No need to call Red for a ride from the airport, Eric had plenty of cash to splurge on a cab ride home. That wasn't a problem.

The problem was all those cars in the driveway!

Eric awoke hours later into the darkness of the Forman basement. The house creaked with the usual sounds of settling – it must have been late. He looked at the Timex watch on his wrist and the iridescent glow of the hands indicated it was nearly 11:00 p.m.

Not a good time to wake up Mommy and Dad, he mused. Carefully weaving his way through the darkened room, Eric found the old black and white television and clicked it on mostly for light and also to see the local news. It had been a long time since Eric Forman had been home.

Or watched a television.

WFPP's Newscaster, Anna Cantana, still looked the same, albeit five years older, but it was nice to know some people stayed the same. Anna reported on an accident that happened earlier in the day and segued softly to Brian Tramonte for the weather. Eric knew it was chilly outside, but his body had grown used to inclement weather – maybe in the morning it would be nice to walk the old neighborhood. The worn loveseat was uncomfortable but at this late hour, Eric didn't think waking his parents would be in anyone's best interests.

He turned on his side and used the armrest for a pillow. Eventually, the drone of the weatherman's voice put him back to sleep.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _ **1979**_

Eric had landed in South Africa as inexperienced as a Wisconsin native could be. The continent was different, the time zone was crazy, the weather was insane. He didn't have a British accent and when he spoke, the locals made fun of him. Still, he had left home to make something of himself and gosh darn it – it was going to do just that!

But it was lonely. He missed his family. His missed his friends. He missed his girlfriend Donna. He would lie awake at nights in the dorm room he shared with three other teachers-in-training and wonder if he had made a mistake coming here.

Then he sent ' _the letter'_ releasing Donna from their high school relationship. That act, that simple act of walking the envelope to the Post Office was freeing. Now he could concentrate on training, bettering himself and working towards a goal. He'd never really had a goal before – well maybe graduating high school, but now his future was wide open.

Eric Forman was going places!

 _ **1980**_

Eric was taught and he taught. During the day, he took classes of his own and in the afternoon Eric schooled children for a few hours. Watching the faces of a child as she learned to pronounce and comprehend a new word was exhilarating. Eric loved teaching Grammar and Mathematics classes at the small village school.

His days may have been busy, but the nights were long. Eric spent many hours playing basketball and soccer, which actually proved to be a major bonus. Over the course of a year, Eric's body transformed from geeky loser to tan hunky athlete. On visits into Alice Town to do his banking and some shopping, Eric was getting winks and admiring nods from the young ladies and had no clue that his new body was the reason.

When a couple of school friends invited Eric to spend Break with them, he couldn't say no. Eric definitely needed a vacation from South Africa. He was packing his duffel bag when Connor dropped onto his bunk and flashed four plane tickets. Eric stopped packing and sat down. "So where are we going?"

Connor grinned and popped open a can of soda. "I got us tickets to Egypt dude."

Eric frowned. "What? I thought we were going to Australia. That's what Gene said last night. "

Connor shrugged, "There weren't four tickets available. Besides, have you seen the beauties that bathe in the Nile? C'mon Eric, it'll be fun. We can see the pyramids, check out the Valley of the Kings….ride a camel…."

Eric sighed. It did sound interesting, but he wanted to be with people more like Wisconsin and south of the Equator, Australia seemed to be what he was looking for. "Okay, but I want to see some beautiful women – if the women look anything like the school staff….."

Connor laughed and barked like a dog. "Guarantee that you'll probably find someone to sleep with you before the week is over."

Two days later, Eric, Connor, Gene and the fourth roommate Dave were headed to Cairo for a much needed vacation.

 _ **1981**_

Kitty smiled and set the package on the kitchen table. Red glanced from his newspaper and smiled, "Is it that time again?"

Giggling, Kitty replied, "The last week of every month. I can't wait to see what's inside." She smoothed out a line on the brown paper package. She recognized her son's handwriting on the address. "Ooh, this one is from Kenya!"

Red motioned towards the box. "Open it now. You don't have to wait for those dumbasses."

Kitty frowned, "Red, it's our new tradition. I can't open the box until everyone gets here for dinner." Red rolled his eyes. "Tradition? Those kids would be here every weekend for food if we let them."

"Red, they are Eric's friends. I'm not going to turn them away because they're hungry." Kitty chastised lightly.

"They're moochers. Every last one of them and if Hajii takes the last biscuit again….."

She smiled, "I'll save you a warm biscuit sweetheart and I'm making your favorite pie again….." she added in a sing-song voice. "All I can say is that it's a cobbler."

Red's lips turned into an almost smile. "Well, I guess we can wait until after dinner to see what your son sent you this time." Red looked at the shelf that was full of matching salt and pepper shakers, some in the shapes of giraffes or lions….an African mask that was made from plant husks – his favorite was a pair of bookends that looked like the Sphinx. Eric sent those from a trip to Egypt. At least the boy was getting some geography under his belt!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie passed the bowl of potatoes to Steven who dished some onto his plate. Kitty smiled, "Steven, how long do I have to wait for that Frank Sinatra album you ordered?"

Hyde looked up and grinned, "As soon as it gets in, I promise to hand deliver." He passed the potato bowel to Fez who scooped out a serving. "Miss Kitty, where did the package from this time?"

Kitty looked at Red and smiled, "Kenya. I can't wait to see what's in it."

Jackie took a biscuit from the straw basket and set it on her plate. "I thought last month's box was the best one yet."

Kitty smiled, "That was from Nepal….right?"

Red grunted around a mouthful of roast beef. "He went mountain climbing with some friends."

Fez's brows lifted. "I don't remember that. What mountain?"

Kitty replied, "Mount Everest in the Himalayas. For some reason I always thought that was on an island near Hawaii somewhere."

Grinning, Hyde looked at Fez as if to educate him, "You know Fez, it's right next to Mount Commonawannalaya. Very popular tourist place." Jackie started giggling and Red snorted while Kitty looked perplexed. "Steven, I've never heard of that mountain. Are you sure it's in the Pacific?"

Red covered his wife's hand, "Honey, I'll show you on a map…..later."

Jackie and Hyde continued laughing. Fez simply replied, "I will look for it too."

Kitty nodded, "Well, now that we have the Nepal box over, I'm going to get the new box. You finish eating and bring the dishes to the sink when you're done." She instructed her dinner guests.

With the meal over and the dining room cleared out, Kitty had placed the recently delivered gift on the coffee table. Jackie, lover of all gifts, took a place next to Kitty while Hyde perched on the arm of the sofa and Fez knelt on the floor. Red took his traditional seat in the old green chair. Kitty lovingly ran her palm over Eric's handwriting and then carefully peeled back the strips of strapping tape. The box slid out easily and Kitty smiled wide as she opened the lid.

The box from Kenya contained a colorful beaded bracelet that elicited a gasp from Jackie, a bag of _Fahari Ya Tea_ got a "yay!" from Hyde until he realized it was just tea. Kitty passed a drum with the head of the cylinder made from the skin of a goat. Red thumped the drum head once and passed it to Fez who beat out a salsa number from an old _I Love Lucy_ show. Kitty draped a Kikoi tasseled cotton sarong around her neck and pressed the soft red checkered pillow made from a Masaai blanket against her cheek.

Hyde grunted. "No pictures this time?"

Jackie frowned, "What do you mean pictures? Eric never sends pictures….just stuff."

Red, Fez and Hyde looked at each other as they recalled the nearly nude Egyptian postcards from a few months earlier. "Er, Jackie….sometimes he just sends stuff." Red shot a warning glance to the boys. "There were no pictures."

 _ **1982**_

There were no packages sent home for that year. Eric lost one of his dear friends on a safari. The group of new teachers had ventured to explore the Serengeti as a camping tour. The colorful brochure promised five days and nights of magnificent views of nature that were unencumbered by inexperienced tour guides. This special tour would take them close to zebra migrations, wildebeests and they would experience the exhibition of predator versus prey. The Savannas and grasslands would be the bed they laid on to look at the dazzling spray of a star strewn nights in the Southern Hemisphere.

Only the brochure didn't promise that the group would return unscathed. On the third evening, unknowingly, the guide had set up camp yards away from a den of tiger cubs. Connor got up that night to take a piss and all Eric remembered was hearing screams amid the angry growls of the tigers.

Eric sort of blanked out that whole week and when he came back to earth, he was in his dorm room watching a utility worker packing his friends belongings to send them stateside. Gene was sobbing and Dave had decided it was time to find another job.

Eric was filled with grief. This wasn't something he could phone home about and explain to his parents – they would be horror stricken that their son had put himself in such a position that he could have been killed. It was insane at how quickly someone could lose their life in such a violent and tragic manner.

 _ **1983**_

Eric decided to play safe and asked for a transfer to Cape Town. He signed on to teach fourth grade math to local students and found a very small apartment to rent. The job was mediocre, but he was able to spend his nights at the Twankey Bar making new friends. He occasionally picked up women at the Brasserie Pub and on the weekends, Eric swam in the harbor building muscle and trying to forget his friend's bizarre death.

A few months into the new year and Eric finally felt comfortable. He began sending packages home to his mom with no letter explaining the absence of mail or telephone calls. He just didn't want to deal with thinking about his old friend.

His work kept him sane.

 _ **1984**_

Eric taught high school math and spent his evenings in his tiny apartment listening to the radio. He began meditating and reading books by Hemingway and Tolstoy. Eric struggled to stay current in the present. He attended the award ceremony when Archbishop Desmond Tutu received his Nobel Peace Prize.

Eric was beginning to question his life. He often called Dave who had transferred to Mozambique for a tutoring position. Dave was also shaken by the death and spoke of returning home to Oregon to teach at a private school. Eric mulled over the idea of Point Place. It was safe. It was quiet. It was boring. It was probably just what he needed.

Dave made Eric promise that if they were both ever stateside, they would meet up one weekend and have a drink for Connor. Eric felt that was a promise he could live up to. He continued to teach his eager students and tried to relax and enjoy his self-imposed exile. It didn't work.

Two months later, Eric lost four students in a bus accident. He couldn't handle those emotions all over again. More senseless death.

Eric was going home.

Loner.

Hermit.

Coward.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _ **October 1985**_

Sounds of footsteps from above woke Eric from his slumber. His neck had a crick in it from being jammed on the armrest and his shoulder. He was keenly aware that this little loveseat was much older and more uncomfortable than he remembered. Hopefully, the footsteps he heard were only from his mother. Hopefully.

Gathering his duffel bag and straightening out his clothes, Eric tried to look like he had just got off the plane. He opened the back door and tread lightly up the stairs so he could possibly stage his appearance without his mother suspecting he had actually spent the night in the basement.

Eric paused at the slider and looked inside. His mother was busy at the stove and he could see his dad pouring coffee into a cup. Red looked up and his face turned white. The cup of coffee fell into the sink. Kitty looked at Red and then looked at the back door and her eyes got big. Eric could read her lips. "Oh My God."

Eric smiled and slid open the door.

"Mom….Dad….I'm back."

Red's cane toppled to the floor as he fell in a heap.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	2. Chapter 02 - Catching a Breather

**Chapter 02** – Catching a Breather

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _Eric paused at the slider and looked inside. His mother was busy at the stove and he could see his dad pouring coffee into a cup. Red looked up and his face turned white. The cup of coffee fell into the sink. Kitty looked at Red and then looked at the back door and her eyes got big. Eric could read her lips. "Oh My God."_

 _Eric smiled and slid open the door._

" _Mom….Dad….I'm back."_

 _Red's cane toppled to the floor as he fell in a heap._

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric dropped his duffel and ran to his father who was struggling to get off the floor. His mother was gasping, "Eric! What are you doing here? Oh dear!"

Red looked old. Older. The last five years had not been kind to the elder Forman. Eric easily pulled his father up with an arm under Red's shoulder and one around his waist. Kitty slid the cane into Red's free hand. Red smiled in a shell-shocked kind of way. "When did my son get muscles?" he joked feebly.

Kitty was shocked as well, but the astonishment gave way to excitement when she realized her flesh and blood offspring was standing in the kitchen. As soon as Eric got his dad into the kitchen chair, Kitty launched herself at her son hugging him in a Forman death grip. "Oh honey! We missed you so much!"

After a hug, Eric gently pried his mom's arms from around his neck. "I missed you too. Can I get a cup of coffee?"

Red gestured to an empty chair. Proudly, he grinned, "Well look at you. We send off a boy and get back a man. When did you grow up?"

Eric looked at the cane that rested against his dad's thigh. "When did you need help walking?"

Kitty carried over two cups of hot coffee and sat down. "Oh, your father slipped last year and broke his hip. We hadn't heard from you….we didn't know how to let you know and by the time your father got out of the hospital…."

"They discharged me." Red corrected.

"…they got tired of his bad-tempered attitude…." Kitty smiled, "Well, they sent him home to recuperate and you know your father – he would never let anyone think he was hurt."

Eric mused – _that must run in the family_. To his dad, Eric commented, "Well, I'm sure that when your hip fully heals, you'll be kicking ass again."

Red grinned. "Just what I was thinking."

Kitty pressed her palm on Eric's hand. "Oh! Honey, we have to call your friends and let them know you're back! I need to start baking!"

"Mom!" Eric squeezed her fingers. "Please. No. Not yet. I don't want to see anyone for a while okay?"

Kitty frowned, "But Eric, they are your friends."

Red sensed something else was going on so he cautioned, "Kitty. He's been flying for god knows how long…let's give Eric time….time to settle in."

She wasn't happy about this but went along, "Okay, but I'm going to put fresh sheets on the guest bed and make you a nice homemade meal. Have you had breakfast? Do you eat real food or that granola stuff these days?"

Eric smiled, "It's been a while since I had some bacon."

Red grinned, "That goes double."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie stood in the doorway of Steven's apartment freezing as she finished off her cigarette. Hyde yelled, "Would you put that damn thing out so we can start the movie?"

She looked back into the dark of the living room where Fez sat with bowls of microwave popcorn. "Give me a second." She took a quick puff from her Virginia Slim and dropped the butt on the ground where she crushed it under the heel of her boot. "What's the movie?"

Fez looked at the box the VHS tape came from, "It's _Raiders of the Lost Ark,_ you know what? This guy looks like Han Solo."

Hyde snatched the box from Fez's greasy fingers, "It's the same actor you idiot. How many times have I told you to be careful with the boxes?"

Jackie walked into the kitchen and brought back a cold diet cola and a paper towel. She handed the wipe to Steven and took a seat on the sofa. "Can I tell you guys something weird?"

Hyde looked up, "Everything you tell us is weird. What is it this time?"

She frowned and ignored the barb. "I got the strangest feeling that something has happened to Eric."

"Forman? Shit, we haven't heard from him in over a year." Hyde replied. Fez nodded his head in agreement, "I hope what happened to Brooke didn't happen to Eric."

Soberly, Jackie replied, "I know. Her funeral was so beautiful yesterday…..Michael is all torn up though. We should be over at the Kelso's you guys. Betsy might need us Steven. I mean you and I are her Godparents."

Fez munched a handful of popcorn, "Am I her God-Uncle?"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Okay, yes….you are the uncle and no, we don't need to go over there. Kelso has his parents and they'll help him with Betsy. Give him some time."

Jackie frowned, "But Michael's mother already takes care of Casey's kids. What's going to happen when Michael has to go back to work?"

Hyde shrugged, "Let Kelso deal with it. We'll help him as much as we can, but can we just watch the freaking movie?"

Fez was about to say something but Jackie held up her hand, "We'll talk about this later."

Hyde grumbled, "You girls will talk about it later. I'm watching the film."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric looked around the guest room that used to belong to him as a teen. It was nicely redecorated in colors of green and gray and smelled fresh. His battered duffel back sat on the clean carpet like an errant child. It didn't belong in such a nice room.

He sat on the edge of the twin bed and pulled off his shoes while thinking about the day. Just the sight of his dad having to use a cane to walk around threw him for a loop. But, of course, accidents would happen ( _sorry Connor_ ) and life goes on. Having home cooked dinners was great and as his stomach rumbled, Eric realized that he probably ate too much.

He laid back on the bed and it felt like jet lag just hit him full force. He was more tired than when he tried to avoid whatever was going on in the living room last night – he was completely exhausted. Maybe after a good night's sleep, he'd feel like getting out of the house.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"I'm worried about him Red." Kitty complained.

Red closed his Popular Mechanics magazine and turned to his wife who was punching her pillow into submission. "He's fine dear."

"No, he's not fine. Eric has changed." Kitty disagreed.

"He's a grown man. He has muscles for crying out loud. I told you we didn't raise no dumbass." Her husband replied. Kitty turned down the covers and climbed into bed. "Of course he's a grown man, but a mother knows when something bothering her children. It's an instinct."

Red set his magazine on the side table and turned out the lamp. "Stop worrying. He'll be fine. When Eric is ready, you'll have a house full of his friends again and there goes my peace and quiet. Are you happy now?"

Kitty leaned over and kissed Red's cheek. " _Now_ I'm happy."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric woke up fighting against a sweaty tangle of bed sheets. He was breathing hard and his eyelids were slammed open wide. The guest bedroom felt smaller than his tent on the Serengeti. He stumbled out of bed and slapped at the switch to turn on the lights hoping to dispel some of his claustrophobia. It was hot in this room.

In the wee hours of the morning, his old bedroom had suddenly seemed smaller. The twin size bed barely contained the frame of an adult male. This wasn't going to work out. Eric grabbed a blanket, the pillow and carefully crept out of the room and down the stairs. At least, the sofa gave him room to stretch out and the living room wasn't as suffocating as the room upstairs.

Eric reached for the remote control and turned on the television. Anna Cantana's lovely face revisited him again as a replay of the daily news was aired for early morning viewers. Eric fell asleep with the drone of her voice in the background.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kitty and Red stood over their sleeping son who was snoring on the sofa. "Red, this is the fifth morning in a row I've found him like this."

Red frowned. "Well….let's have a talk with the boy and find out why he can't sleep in a bed."

Kitty gasped, "Do you think it's the new mattress? Maybe I should stuff it with straw or something that reminds him of Africa."

Red shook his head, "No honey, I really don't think our son slept on a straw bed. It's probably something else. Have you changed the fabric softener or something?"

Kitty shook her head, "No, it's the same brand I always use. Let's get coffee and let him sleep."

"But my program!" Red groaned.

Grabbing his arm, Kitty tugged her husband into the kitchen. "You can watch it when it comes on again. Really Red Forman, we have bigger problems than you missing a fishing show."

Grumbling, Red followed Kitty and replied, "If I'm missing my show, there better be bacon with my oatmeal."

"Of course dear. I'll even get out the new marmalade for your toast."

Red smiled, "Well….why didn't you say something earlier? I wouldn't have put up a fight."

Kitty hugged him, "That's why I adore you honey. You and I don't fight."

Red lifted a brow, "We don't?"

"We. Don't. Fight. Don't make me repeat myself." She instructed.

Red sat down at the table, "I stand corrected." Kitty smiled and whirled away to make breakfast.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric looked around the old basement and smiled. There were some good times to be had in this old room. A never-ending supply of popsicles would be stocked in the old freezer. The wooden spool the guys had used as a coffee table was gone, but the lawn chair and love seat remained. He ventured into Hyde's old room and it smelled a bit musty. In days of old, it had the scent of Hyde's aftershave lingering in the air. Of course that was on the days he actually shaved.

Eric wondered if Hyde moved voluntarily or if Red gave him a boost out the door like he always threatened to do. The basement was enormous when empty and as Eric tapped his chin, a grand idea filled his head. The basement could be his bedroom – until he got his own place. Eric looked around and knew it had all the requirements; a bathroom, telephone, a door to the outside….easy access to the kitchen and most of all… _privacy_.

It was decided at that moment, when his steamer trunk was delivered from Cape Town, Eric was setting up his room downstairs. He could have his dad change the backdoor lock and there was more than enough money to purchase a proper bed.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric sipped his coffee as Red thought over their conversation. "Well, I don't suppose there's anything wrong with it…..I'll need your help moving the washer and dryer out….can you tell me why?"

Red stirred his coffee with a spoon as he waited for his son to explain. Eric closed his eyes and sighed. "Dad. You've been to war."

"Yeah…a couple of times." Red confirmed.

"You've been in foxholes and tight quarters….have you ever felt like you just...couldn't breathe?"

Red didn't like thinking back on the physical elements of war and it's discomforts but replied, "I have."

Eric was fooling with the handle on his mug and when he began again, it was difficult to look at his dad's face and confess. "I've lost some people in tragic accidents."

Red was somber – his son never expressed regret in such a subdued manner before. "Accidents?"

Eric looked up with a tortured expression. "Bad. One in particular….well, it could have been me. When I'm in that guest bedroom, it feels like I'm back in the tent reliving it all over again. I can't stand to be cloistered – claustrophobia is a better term I guess. The basement….well, it's big and private and I need some time to adjust."

Red understood more than his wife would, "Sure. We'll do what we can today and tomorrow I'll take you into town and you can open a bank account….maybe get your driver's license and do your shopping."

Eric frowned, "Dad…..I didn't see the Vista Cruiser. Where is it?"

Sheepishly, Red replied, "Er….we didn't know when or if you were coming back so your mother and I sold it. I put the money in a savings account so you could get a new car later."

"Thanks dad. I knew it would be better if I explained my situation to you….mom would never understand.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"She said what?" Fez asked frantically.

Jackie was folding towels and placing them in the laundry basket. "Mrs. Forman said she wouldn't be making the weekend dinner this time."

Fez had been longing for a delicious Forman chocolate cake for two weeks. "But we always go!"

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "They have some kind of family thing they're doing. I didn't ask because it's none of my business….just like it's none of yours."

Fez pouted. "Hyde never cooks."

Jackie grinned, "You don't stop eating. I swear, you need to learn to cook and stop eating everything from the microwave."

Fez was disinfecting the combs and tidying the individual cutting stations. "Jackie….when are we getting a new hairdresser?"

She paused and looked around her salon. The diploma from the Chicago Vidal Sassoon Academy of hair was hanging above the cash register. Her license to work in the city of Point Place was framed and nailed to the wall. This was Jackie's shop and it was gaining a customer base, so much so that she needed to hire an employee so she could take time off to attend classes and go to hair conventions. Looking at Fez she smiled, "I have a stylist coming in on Tuesday for an interview and guess what else?"

Fez shrugged, "What."

Smiling proudly, Jackie replied, "I hired a girl to do nails."

Fez lifted a brow. "Are we going to do waxing too?" His eyes were lit up.

"I know where your filthy mind is going and we _may_ wax brows but NO bikini lines." Jackie reprimanded. "Besides, until you get your license, you aren't going to be cutting any hair. What are you doing about that?"

"Aiiyyyyaaa! Nag nag nag. Why don't you go smoke another cigarette?" Fez complained.

She scowled. "I'm trying to stop. Don't make me think about it or I'll want one." Now Jackie was thinking about nicotine again. Damn Fez! "Just finish cleaning the combs and we'll close up."

Fez grumbled. "You're no fun anymore."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric's steamer trunk arrived the same day as his new bedroom set. Kitty was not happy at losing her laundry room but she was thrilled that this meant Eric might not move away too soon. She loved having her family back under one roof. Her washer and dryer were moved to the garage but at least Eric was gracious enough to allow his mom to offer decorating tips.

"….and we can paint the stairs to brighten it up down here….I'll have your dad put a bolt on that door and oh honey, it's so good to have you home."

Eric smiled and hugged his mother. "It's good to be back mom. After I get unpacked, I need you or dad to take me to a car lot. I need to buy something to get around in."

Kitty perched on the edge of a box. "Are you going to get a job?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. I just need to see which schools are hiring. Hopefully, I'll have work by the end of next week."

"Good. Then I can invite your friends over for the weekend dinner! I postponed it because…..well, because you just got home but Eric, I know they'll want to see you."

Eric knew it was inevitable. The last time he saw his teenage friends they were just that….teenagers. What kind of adults had they grown into? What had he grown into?

Loner.

Hermit.

Coward.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	3. Chapter 03 - Baby Steps

**Chapter 03 -** Baby Steps

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kelso accepted the beer and leaned back against Hyde's couch. "Thanks man….you don't know how much I needed this."

Jackie looked over from filing her nail and replied, "What? The beer or the time away from your daughter? Michael, she needs you! You shouldn't be hiding over here."

Kelso glared, "Look Jackie, I'm _tired_ and I'm  tired…wait, I already said that. Have you ever tried keeping up with a six year old? It's exhausting! I'm still moving her stuff to my dad's until I can get a bigger apartment."

Hyde spoke up, "And no, you're not moving in here with Fez. No way is there going to be three dudes and a little girl living in the same apartment."

Fez scrunched his eyebrows, "That would make a good movie!"

Kelso leaned forward, "No, I got to get her back into school and find a daycare until I get off work. I mean I asked my mom to do it but Casey's kids…..they're worse than I was!"

Jackie narrowed her eyes, "Don't look at me. I run a full time salon. I can babysit on the weekends once in a while….wait. Why don't you ask Mrs. Forman? I mean you can pay her – you'd have to pay somebody anyways, and Mrs. Forman loves kids."

Hyde nodded, "Yeah man. She's a great mom and you wouldn't have to worry about Betsy trashing the neighbor's lawn or dragging dead rats to the door….like your nephews." Hyde snickered. "So glad I didn't have Casey for a brother."

"Ew! And ew." Jackie commented. "Keep Betsy away from your mom's house. Your apartment is nice and you don't need a king size bed. Get a bunk and you can both sleep in the same room."

Kelso blinked. "Wait! That would cut in on my _doing it_ time."

Fez laughed, "You won't be _doing it_ for a long time." Then in a smaller voice, he added, "Like me."

Hyde looked at his roommate. "Dude, if you'd lay off the candy, you wouldn't look like a fat Ponch from CHiPs."

Kelso laughed and Jackie covered her mouth with her hands because it was true. Fez looked like a sausage stuffed into faux leather pants. The angry islander sent a withering sneer towards his roommate and stomped off to his room. Hyde hollered, "Hey, don't get pissed at me cuz your pants don't fit. Get a bigger size. Do something!"

Kelso looked sad. "At least Fez has the opportunity to do it."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric stretched out on his new bed and sighed. The queen size mattress was far more comfortable than the twin bed upstairs. The basement looked awkward with a bed and dresser sitting in the center of the room, but it didn't feel as confining. Eric had purchased a new color television and a desk for writing. He still kept the old love seat and lawn chair for guests.

True to her word, Kitty painted the steps white and brought down several lamps to brighten up the gloom. She was pretty happy with the results and told Eric so.

He grinned. "It actually feels like a place where I can gather my thoughts and be at peace."

Kitty frowned, "Be at peace? Is that some new 80's lingo I don't know about? Ahahahaha….you kids!" She plumped the pillows on the bed one last time. "Dinner should be done in an hour." Kitty reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a shiny silver key. "Your dad changed the lock on the back door but not on the one in the kitchen."

"Thanks mom." Eric rolled off the bed and walked over to the dresser and opened a leather bound journal that had held his passport and other important papers. "I'll be up for dinner soon."

"Okay honey, but remember, you can't just hide down here. You have to get out and meet people."

"I know mom. I know." Eric answered reassuringly. "I just need some time."

Loner.

Hermit.

Coward.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Point Place Elementary school was looking for a teacher for third grade. Mrs. Phelps had gone out on maternity and didn't want to return. Eric wasn't even interviewed. The principal already knew who he was and that Eric had his degree from a well-established school in South Africa. He was hired on the spot. "Can you start on Monday?" Principal Brennan asked.

Eric shook the burly hand and replied, "Sir, you have a third grade teacher. So, who can show me around?"

A six grade teacher's aide gave Eric a tour of his old school. Sometime during the latter 1960's the school had been refurbished. There were new buildings and everything had been painted. However, there was a bit of graffiti behind the cafeteria that was hiding behind the paint. It looked like it read:

" K. e. L. S. o. R. u. L. e. S."

Eric grinned. He could remember the can of stolen black spray paint. While a 12-year old Steven Hyde was lookout on one side of the cafeteria, Eric was the lookout for the other. Kelso struggled to get the cap off the can and Hyde was telling him to hurry which only befuddled the boy. The ringing of the end of recess bell only allowed for two words to be painted for eternity. The missing words would never be known. Only Eric and Hyde knew that it should have said: Kelso Rules the School

Shaking his head, Eric returned to the present and found he was back at the main office. A pleasant looking woman in a brightly colored scarf gave him a clipboard and some forms to complete. She smiled, "We're really looking forward to having a new teacher Mr. Forman."

"Well thank you. I'm looking forward to working again." Eric smiled.

An hour later, Eric pulled up in the Forman driveway in his new Honda Prelude. It wasn't the prettiest car on the lot, but he had wanted a car with two doors, a stick shift and air conditioning. The fact that it came with a cassette player only made him like it that much better.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"I don't know Michael; I'd have to check with Red. You know how he is with noisy children." Kitty apologized.

Kelso sighed, "I understand…it's just that Betsy misses her mom and I'm not Brooke….I don't know what to do." He gave Mrs. Forman his best sad "puppy dog" expression. "She goes back to school next week and I have to go back to work…"

Kitty dropped a kiss on Kelso's head. "Like I said, let me check with Red. I'm sure we can work out something for after school."

Impulsively, Michael Kelso gave Kitty a tight hug which made her squeal. "Stop!" she laughed, "I'm sure he'll say yes."

Kelso grinned, "I love you."

Kitty tousled his hair, "I love you too Michael. Now go take care of your daughter!" She watched as Michael ran out the kitchen door through the living room and then heard the door slam shut. Just as Michael had left, Eric came in through the sliders.

Kitty fell into the chair. How those two boys missed seeing each other was a miracle. Eric was smiling and sat across from his mother. "I got a job!"

"Well that's nice to hear!" Kitty smiled approvingly. "And where is this job?"

"Third grade teacher at Point Place Elementary." Eric replied.

"Oh! How fun! Is old Mr. Ward still the janitor? I swear that man is older than dirt and still loves his job. When do you start?"

"On Monday. I did all the paperwork today. I think I need to go shop for some work clothes….my cargo shorts and vest aren't going to work in winter Wisconsin." Eric pulled out his wallet and found the ATM card the bank had given him. Shopping should not be a problem.

"Er, honey….can I suggest something?"

"What's that mom?" Eric replied.

"Well, it's just that I think you should get reacquainted with some of your friends really soon or you'll bump into them and it won't be an accident." Kitty explained.

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be watching Betsy Kelso after school next week. You really should let Michael know you are home….he's going through a….difficult time right now and you could be a very good friend."

Eric didn't really want to get back into the reunion just yet – he still needed time to sort himself out, but as his mother said, it was probably not going to pleasant if Kelso just showed up and Eric was here without a warning. "Okay….if you have his number I'll give him a call."

Relief flowed freely. Kitty hated that Eric didn't want to see his friends – he'd been home since after the funeral and the kids really would have loved to see their old classmate, friend….brother. Now it was going to just be plain awkward.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kelso was full of unrestrained joy. He saw his childhood friend standing in front of him and couldn't help but launch into a full body hug. Eric grunted with an "Oof! Back now buddy….easy there." Eric's strong arms were putting an acceptable distance between his body and Kelso's. "Here…." He pointed toward the sofa. "Have a seat." Eric was glad to see that nothing about Kelso changed except he looked five years older.

Kelso grinned and wiped the hair from his face, "Wow you look great! Your tan and even have muscles! Africa changed you."

Eric replied, "You have no idea how much. So….my mom is babysitting Betsy? What's going on there?"

Kelso looked at Eric like he was dim. "You don't know?"

Eric lifted a brow. "I haven't been home very long so….no."

Kelso pressed a palm to his forehead, "Sorry. I thought your parents told you. Uh…..about two weeks ago, Brooke…..well, Brooke and Betsy were in a car accident."

A sobering expression crossed Eric's face, "Tell me this has a happy ending."

Michael Kelso closed his eyes. "No man. Brooke didn't make it. I mean Betsy's fine – she had some scrapes and stuff but Brooke died."

Eric reached out a hand and stopped just short of connecting with his friend. _Death – he hated it!_ "I'm sorry. Really. Brooke was a great girl and I'm sure a wonderful mother…."

"Yeah and Brooke's mom couldn't move to Point Place and I couldn't move to Chicago so….well, I have to go back to work and Betsy has to go back to school. Your mom arranged it so the school bus will drop her off here and I can pick my little girl up after work."

Eric scratched the back of his neck. "How old is Betsy now? I mean I've been gone a long time…the last time I saw her, she was just a baby."

Kelso reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Bets just turned six and she's in the first grade." He replied proudly.

Eric took the photo from Kelso's fingers and looked at miniature version of a tiny Brooke with a little bit of Kelso to make her seem just a wee awkward. "Is this her first time living with you?"

Kelso laid back against the sofa. "Gawd it's so hard being a dad! Yes, she cries and I don't know what she wants. It's not like there's a poopy diaper to deal with….she uses words! I have no idea how to deal with a six year old." He complained.

"What about your folks?" Eric queried.

Kelso shrugged, "Oh yeah, you've been gone. Casey's got three boys under four years old and they run my mom ragged. Betsy's a great girl, but if I leave her at my folks house, she gets bruises. I don't want my baby girl all purple and green. Man, Eric….you're finally home and ….. and we won't even get time to hang out."

Eric smiled, "We can always talk on the phone. Anyways, I'll be busy with my new job and grading papers at night….it's good for me to be alone."

"You make it sound like you like it….can I tell the other guys that you're back?" Kelso asked.

"No, yet please. I do like my privacy. I have this _thing_ about being…around  a lot of people. Let me tell them when I'm back." Eric explained.

Kelso frowned. "So wait. If you have issues about being around people, then why are you going to teach a bunch of third graders….cuz that's just nuts man! Kids that age are crazy!"

Laughing, "I think eight year olds are about the best I can deal with right now."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kitty was warming up to the old routine of getting children ready for school. Michael would be dropping Betsy off on his way to work so Kitty could get her on the bus to school. She smiled as she set a plate of hot waffles on the kitchen table. A series of quick raps at the door had Kitty looking up to see with a sleepy Betsy in his arms. "She didn't want to wake up." He explained.

Kitty nodded. "Just put her on her feet and let me take over. You talked to the office at the school? About her losing her mother?"

Kelso nodded. "Yeah, I called on Friday. They have a counselor there if the teacher thinks Betsy needs to talk to someone and they're gonna let her catch up on all her missing work.

Kitty smiled. "Well then…..we'll see you this evening."

Kelso kissed the top of Betsy's curly head and murmured, "See you later alligator."

Betsy mumbled back, "…while crocodile…." She rubbed her sleepy eyes and sat up in the chair. Kitty patted the small head and sat down across from her. "Good morning Betsy. Do you remember me?"

Little eyelashes fluttered open. When recognition dawned on her face, Betsy exclaimed, "Grandma Kitty!"

Kitty clapped her hands, "Yes! I made you some breakfast so you need to eat before the school bus gets here okay?"

"I don't wanna." Betsy pouted.

"Well, how are you going to grow up and be smart? You could be a president or astronaut someday." Kitty remarked in a careful measured tone.

"Daddy says I'm smart like mommy, but….mommy's gone to heaven." Betsy's voice had a hitch in it. There was still too much her six year old mind couldn't comprehend.

Kitty patted the small hand, "I know sweetie, but I'm sure your mommy would have wanted you to go to school…..right?"

Betsy nodded, "She worked at a school too. Back home. Can I go back home?"

Kitty's eyes watered just a bit. "Not now sweetheart, but soon. Let's get some breakfast in that little tummy before it starts growling!" She made a soft monster growl and Betsy smiled. "I like waffles."

Eric came running up the stairs mumbling, "Keys! I can't find my keys…..who is that?"

Betsy looked up with a maple syrup expression. "Who are you?"

Eric blinked. "I'm Eric." He looked at his mother. "My car keys."

Kitty pointed to the stove top counter where he had left them. "Oh. Thanks mom, I'm in a hurry. Who is that?"

Kitty wiped the syrup from the little pair of cheeks and replied, "This is Michael's daughter Betsy. Remember?"

Eric paused, "I remember when she was a baby."

Betsy replied, "I don't remember you. You're stuffy."

He lifted a brow, "I'm stuffy?" How dare a six year old judge his character. "You're short." Eric grabbed his eyes and ran out the door without having breakfast. Kitty sighed, "Breakfast used to be fun."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


	4. Chapter 04 - Faces

**Chapter 04** – Faces

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was grateful for the distraction of a rowdy bunch of eight year olds. Third grade was fun and his students were on the leading edge of learning the academia that would be the very foundation that built their adult lives. He liked knowing he had a hand at teaching some prospective geniuses.

He sat out in the early Winter sun monitoring recess as the children played on the monkey bars, hop-scotch and handball. A shadow came over him and Eric looked up. "I almost didn't recognize you!" a female voice greeted him.

"You are?" he asked because her face was in the dark of the sun's shadow.

"Miss Tate. Fourth grade. Sorry, you'd remember me as Big Rhonda. I used to have a _thing_ for your friend Fez."

Shocked, Eric stood up and accepted the hand that was held out. He shook it, "I never would have guessed that Big Rhonda wasn't…. _big_ anymore."

She laughed bashfully, "Well, me and my Jane Fonda exercises did wonders!" She scrutinized Eric as well, "I can't believe Eric Forman really came back to Point Place!"

Eric suggested they sit on the bench. "How long have you been a teacher here?"

Rhonda looked out at the children at play and replied, "This is my second year.. I wanted to complete my Bachelor's Degree and now I get to pay off my student loans…" she laughed, "If they only paid teachers what we were really worth!"

Eric chuckled, "I agree. This is actually my first week."

Rhonda crossed her legs, "So how do you like it so far?"

Eric tilted his head, "It's nice. It took some time to get used to being home again, but this feels good to me." He would have continued the conversation but the recess bell rang and all the kids started running back to class. He smiled, "Maybe I'll see you in the lunchroom!"

Rhonda laughed, "You can count in it!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Betsy looked up from her Barbie's when Eric came in through the slider. "It's you again."

Eric looked down at the naked Barbie dolls on the floor and then Betsy's face. "Yeah, it's me again. Did you miss me?"

"Nope." The little girl replied as she pulled a plastic arm through a fur coat sleeve. "I'm busy. Go away."

Eric looked up to see his mother coming in from the living room. "Okay Betsy, your father is on his way. Let's put your dolls away and get your jacket."

"They're not _dolls_." The little girl corrected, "They are _Barbie_ 's. And this one is Ken and this is Midge and this is Alan…"

"Okay, whatever, Eric used to play with dolls…."

Eric cleared his throat, " _Action figures_ mom. Not dolls."

Betsy looked at Eric like maybe he wasn't so bad. Eric took that as a good sign and set his briefcase and coat on the table as he helped his mother get Betsy ready to go home. "Oh Eric, there is a bag of cookies in the fridge. Can you get those for me?"

Betsy struggled into her jacket as Kitty packed up the little suitcase of toys. "When you come over next week, I'll let you help me make cookies."

Betsy smiled, "Okay."

It was moments later that a uniform dressed Michael Kelso walked into Kitty's kitchen. Eric had to look twice to figure out what Kelso did for a living. "You are a security guard?"

Kelso nodded, "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'm a supervisor for the City's Admin buildings. I get to use cameras….got my own badge….a car…."

"I hope you don't have a gun." Eric supposed.

"No, but I have a great baton and mean flashlight. I almost took a guy out one time."

Eric smiled. "Good for you buddy. Have a nice weekend." He had turned to go, but Kelso touched his shoulder. "Hey, I kept your secret all week. Why don't you drop by Hyde's apartment and say hello for a few minutes."

Eric looked at his mom who only shrugged. "Let me think about it okay? I'm kinda busy." Kelso stepped back, "Okay….don't blame me if your secret gets out." He bent down to pick up his little girl, "I'm just saying that sometimes things just pop out of my mouth."

"I know. If I can make it, I'll get the address from mom."

Kelso slapped his forehead. "Oh! Got to pay the babysitter." He set Betsy on the floor and pulled out his billfold. Selecting some twenties, he put four into Kitty's palm. "I asked around and some people told me that $80 a week was the going rate."

Kitty was tickled because she would have watched the sweet girl for free. Now she had extra money that Red didn't know about! She kissed Betsy on the head and waved goodbye. Kelso waved also and scooped up his daughter and left.

Eric watched Kelso leave and part of him wanted to ask why his friend settled for a security guard job when he could have been so much more….another part of him determined that the less known, the less to be concerned about. Eric gathered his items and headed for his basement bedroom.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"You are freaking kidding me man. Seriously?" Hyde's mouth fell open in astonishment. Kelso's lips couldn't stay closed much longer. After picking up Betsy, he drove straight for Fez and Hyde's apartment.

"Saw him. He's teaching at Point Place Elementary and sleeps in the basement. His mom says he needs some _time_ to get used to stuff."

"What the hell? He couldn't have called and let us know he was back? That's rude!"

Fez sat on the sofa, "We're his best friends….why wouldn't he want to come see us when he got home?"

Kelso reached for the back of chips, "Bets….you want some?"

"No daddy." Came the reply from behind the sofa. Hyde reached over and snagged the open bag from Kelso. "Aren't you supposed to be home making dinner for your kid?"

"We just stopped here on the way."

A little voice interrupted the beginning of a conversation with, "Daddy….why are there naked ladies under the couch?"

Fez's eyes ballooned and Hyde whispered, "Oh shit!" Meanwhile, Kelso tumbled over the back of the sofa and threw the magazines to Fez. "That was a catalog Betsy. Sometimes ladies….er they sell ladies underwear and it looks like they're naked. They're not."

Hyde chimed in, "That's right – this one is for selling perfume." He glared at Fez for having nudie magazines in the living room in the first place – now he needed to get someone out to deep clean the sofa. Ugh. Fez grabbed the glossy nudie magazines and ran to his bedroom, opened the door and tossed the publications inside slamming the door shut quickly.

"Well!" he announced slightly out of breath, "Where shall we go for dinner? I vote for Chucky Cheese!"

Betsy stood up, "Me too!"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "You gotta be kidding me. I can't eat pizza with all those kids around!"

Kelso laughed, "I'll get you a roll of quarters for the Ms Pacman machine. C'mon Hyde, you know you love it."

Begrudgingly, Hyde admitted a fondness for the game, "But only one pizza and then I'm leaving. Fez, you take your own car cuz I can't guarantee I'm staying."

Fez clapped his hands, "Goodie! I'll tell Jackie to meet us there."

"Crap," Hyde groaned, "…and I thought this was going to be a quiet night."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"What?!" Jackie's voice came out as rather shrill and Hyde poked a finger in his ear to stop the ringing.

He explained again, "What Kelso said. Forman needs _time_ _to get used to stuff_. You know what a girl he could be."

Jackie started folding Betsy's winning tickets into sets of five. "Well, maybe he didn't want to see you guys right away, but what about me and Donna? You know he'd want to see her."

Fez laughed as he watched Kelso play whack-a-mole and continue winning tickets. He turned his attention to Jackie and replied, "Remember that we sent him the letter telling him about Donna….you know when she was seeing Randy?"

Jackie corrected her friend/employee, "Remember when Donna told us she got the break up letter first? Or second? Whatever, he needs to see _me_. I don't know about all those Africa girls, but everyone needs some Jackie Burkhart in their life."

Hyde coughed to cover his laugh, "Yeah, right. Everyone needs you."

Jackie glared and gave her pile of tickets back to Betsy. "Let's go pick out your winning prize Bets." She took the little girl's hand and ignored the roommates at the table. Hyde didn't like to admit it, but he still liked to watch Jackie as she walked away. Her hips had a nice sway.

Kelso came back with a fistful of fresh tickets. "These games are so easy!"

Fez picked up the pitcher of beer and poured some into his empty glass. He looked at Kelso, "They are KID games, that's why they are easy."

Kelso grinned and laughed, "You're easy."

Fez smiled, "Yeah….I'm easy. Hey…..there's that cute mouse over there. I'm gonna go talk to her before she puts that costume head back on."

"You do that Fez." Hyde encouraged. After Fez had moved out of earshot, Hyde asked Kelso, "So what do we do about Forman?"

"Let him come to us." Kelso said almost logically. He glanced over at Jackie and Betsy returning with a pink teddy bear. "Or….we sic Jackie on him. She's like a bulldog. Once she bites you….you can't kick her off."

Hyde laughed. "Okay, I know what you mean, but don't let her know you compared her to a dog or we'll never hear the end of it. Hey Betsy!" Hyde reached out to pinch the teddy bear's ear. "Look what you got!" he feigned excitement for the little girl.

Betsy smiled and scooted up onto the seat next to Hyde. "When can I go home? I miss my mommy."

Hyde gulped and Jackie looked stricken. Kelso shrugged. No one knew what to say

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric turned on the lamp that perched on the edge of his makeshift desk. He had homework to grade! He had lesson plans to catch up on. He was even going to devise a new seating chart to break up the little clique that was taking root in the back of the class.

He breathed a sigh of relief. It was quiet. He felt at peace. He didn't think once of his lost friends or the four little students that perished in the accident in Cape Town. He was safe. His parents were concerned about him, but Eric didn't know how to tell them that he was going to be okay. He just needed time.

If only the world could stop on its axis for one brief moment….Eric felt like everything would be A-Okay.

If only.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

All dressed up as Princess Barbie, Betsy was shivering with excitement about trick or treating with Aunt Jackie and daddy. She admired her dress in Aunt Jackie's big mirror and grabbed her Hello Kitty candy tote with both hands. Betsy looked out of the bedroom door to see Aunt Jackie and daddy were still talking in that voice she didn't like. Grown-ups!

Moments later, Aunt Jackie was walking into the bedroom to put on her magic hat with the feathers and to "fix her face". Betsy never understood why mommy or Aunt Jackie had to fix their faces when there was nothing wrong with it in the first place! Aunt Jackie smiled at her reflection in the mirror, puckered up like she was going to kiss the glass and then turned, "Let's go Barbie!" _Finally_!

Holding Betsy's hand, Jackie turned to Kelso. "We're hitting Steven's house before Fez has a chance to eat all the candy!"

Kelso grinned, "I agree!"

So Betsy Kelso was dragged from house to house repeating "trick or treat" over and over until her little legs were exhausted. By the time they got to the Forman house, Michael Kelso had to carry his daughter on his back. Red was sitting by the patio doors with a bucket full of candy.

"Whoa Red! Have you been scaring off the kids again?" Kelso joked.

"Damn straight I have. Here, give your daughter a Snickers so I can go to bed." Red Forman grumbled.

Jackie walked over and sat down on the empty patio chair, "Mr. Forman. We know _he's_ back."

Red nodded. "Not seeing anyone right now." He looked at Jackie and she stepped back. "He'll call you when he's good and ready." Red looked at Kelso, "Guess you couldn't keep your yap shut."

Kelso grinned, "You know me."

"Oh yeah, I know you. Now get that little girl to bed like a good father. Jackie, we'll see you this weekend at dinner."

"Oh! We're still having dinner?" she asked excitedly.

Red rolled his eyes, "As if I could get Kitty to cancel the damn thing. She loves having all of you around just to get on my nerves."

Betsy lifted her head and waved, "Good night Grandpa Red."

Red smiled. "Good night little bug. We'll see you later."

Kelso frowned, "You never gave me a nickname Red."

"Oh….I've given you nicknames….you just don't want to hear them in front of your daughter. Now go!" Red ordered. He waved at Betsy, picked up his bucket and headed back into the kitchen. The back light blinked out. Kelso turned to Jackie. "I guess this means Halloween is over."

Jackie was tapping her foot. "I'm going to talk to Eric somehow or some way. I'm a force to be reckoned with."

Michael Kelso nudged her shoulder with his. "Hey, thanks for helping me with Halloween. I might actually get to sleep tonight."

Jackie brushed the Barbie wig back from the little girl's forehead, "She's still having nightmares?"

Kelso nodded. "Sometimes really bad."

"Poor baby. I wish there was some way to help." Jackie replied sympathetically. They walked down the sloped driveway. "I think there's some pediatric psychologists that could help her. If you want, I can get some names….I have a client that's a nurse. They do good work with kids."

Kelso leaned over and buckled Betsy into the backseat. "Man, I wish Brooke hadn't gotten in that car accident. Betsy needs her mom and I….I feel so stupid sometimes."

Jackie smiled and rubbed Michael's arm. "Don't be too hard on yourself. She has a lot of people that love her and will look after her. I mean, I am her Godmother….you picked a good one there!"

He smiled. "Yeah…I kinda figured Donna would eventually blow this town and she did!"

"Well, take me home, I have a wedding party to do hair for tomorrow. Fez better not be late again!" Jackie commented. "And he better not flirt with the bridesmaids."

Michael laughed, "Don't count on it. He's a horn dog these days."

"I know!" Jackie answered back. "Don't let him near Betsy's candy!"

Eric finally exhaled after Kelso started his car. He had been sitting on the front porch just getting some fresh air when he heard Jackie and Kelso walking down the driveway. Eric definitely wasn't ready to face them yet! He overheard the bit about Betsy's mom in a car accident and he immediately thought of his students and how hard it was for the families to recover from the loss.

Why was he such a coward? These were his friends! He used to be able to talk to them about anything. Even stupid cars that ran on water! Maybe they would see that he was scared. An undeserving failure of a man who came home with his tail between his legs.

Loner.

Hermit.

Coward

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	5. Chapter 05 – Reluctant Guest

**Author Note:** It was brought to my attention that tigers are not native to Africa. I am changing the species of animal that ate poor Connor to a random feline (aka, leopard, cheetah, lion, etc) . Don't make me have to go back and correct the previous 4 chapters. Just go with it please...

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 **Chapter 05** – Reluctant Guest

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _ **November 1985**_

"Seriously mom? I told you I'm not ready." Eric argued.

Kitty put her foot down. "You are going to turn into a mushroom if you stay in that dark basement another week. Listen, I told your friends you weren't feeling well last time and well, they know you're home. You can't keep avoiding them."

Eric sat back in the kitchen chair while contemplating sitting in a room full of people that knew all of his failures and none of his successes. The guys could never understand the feeling of standing atop one of the world's highest mountain ranges. Nor could they appreciate the artistic beauty of the Egyptian pyramids. Those boys had never ridden a camel or watched a zebra give birth. _How could they understand where Eric was coming from_? His experiences were vastly different than watching reruns of Gilligan's Island or grabbing a burger from The Hub.

"Eric, I never thought I would say this to one of my children, but I'm going to. You will sit at my table and eat dinner with your family. If you choose not to, well then….you are just going to have to find somewhere else to live." Kitty's voice almost broke on the last sentence. _Why was her son so damn stubborn?_

Eric exhaled. "Fine. I'll eat dinner, but that doesn't mean I have to be a part of the conversation."

"Said the four year old." Red Forman commented as he walked into the kitchen. "Are you still hiding in your foxhole son? Get over it. Grow a pair." Red grabbed a beer from the fridge and continued on into the living room.

 _Grow a pair?_ Eric pinched the bridge of his nose. It was inevitable. Coming home meant more than hiding out. He had hoped to cope with his losses and his inability to handle Africa _._ For all his successes, Eric still felt like a failure – he couldn't save the children of a failed field trip, he wasn't able to save his friend from a safari tragedy.

"I'm going to work on my lesson plan. I'll be up for dinner." Eric added quietly. He wanted the solitude of the basement to swallow him whole and allow him to wallow in his private misery. Why couldn't his parents understand?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hyde pulled up a chair and smiled. Kitty had made his favorite meatloaf with the requisite ketchup covered topping. Fez was sitting too close to the gravy bowl so Hyde motioned for Jackie to move it closer towards Red. Meanwhile, Kelso was stacking telephone books so Betsy could reach the table top.

"I need to potty." She murmured quietly.

"I'll take her." Jackie offered.

"No!" Betsy affirmed. "Imma big girl." She slid off the chair and bypassed Red who was leaning heavily on his cane. "Where's she going?"

Kitty sidestepped her husband, "The powder room and yes, she knows where it's at." The large bowl of steamed vegetables was put on the table. Kitty added, "I'll go get Eric."

Red reached for his wife's arm. "Honey, I need one of those pills."

Kitty's face had an alarmed expression. Her husband's hip must really be hurting if he asked for pain medication! "Betsy? Would you please tell Uncle Eric that dinner is ready?" She turned back to her husband. "Sit here Red, I'll bring you some coffee too."

"Okay!" Betsy answered and skipped out of the dining room and back towards the kitchen. She didn't really have to "go", she just didn't want to be around all those adults who acted like everything was fine. Bypassing the small hall bathroom, Betsy tugged on the doorknob to the basement. She wasn't always allowed to go down there because Grandma Kitty was worried about the stairs.

Carefully, Betsy took the steps one by one. When she was on the landing, the stairs turned and she saw Uncle Eric laying on his bed with a pillow over his face. She bounded down the remaining steps and ran over to the bed.

Eric felt a bounce and then felt a six year old landing on his shins. The pillow was pulled off his face. Eric quickly wiped his eyes. "Hey-hey…..Betsy, what are you doing in my room?"

Betsy looked at him with eyes older than six. "Why are you sad?"

Eric sat up and pulled his legs out from under the little girl. "What makes you think I'm sad?"

Betsy pointed to the pillow. "I do that too. Daddy doesn't like to hear me cry so I tell my pillow that I'm sad."

Eric smiled ruefully – what was the old adage…. _out of the mouths of babes?_ "Well….I'm not sad now that you're here." He forced a smile for the littlest Kelso.

"Grandpa John says that when you tell a lie your pants burn up." Betsy informed Eric.

He smiled lightly, "Liar liar pants on fire. You are correct. I am sad, but it gets better every day."

Betsy crawled onto the old love seat. "Are you sad because my mommy is in heaven?"

Eric didn't want to fib to the little girl mainly because he didn't really know Brooke all that well. She was tall and gorgeous and pregnant when he met her. Still, he wanted to respect her memory and truthfully told Betsy, "I wasn't here when your mother went to heaven. I'm sorry that the accident happened. I'm sad for other reasons and right now, between you and me? I rather just keep it to myself. Is that okay?"

Betsy shrugged. "Okay. But don't be stuffy."

Eric grinned. "Okay, but don't be short." He reached out and poked Betsy in her belly and she giggled. "I'm guessing there's a bunch of hungry people upstairs?"

Betsy nodded. "I have to go potty."

"Well, don't let me stop you."

She smiled and ran to the stairs, "C'mon Uncle Eric. I'll race you."

Eric nodded his head, but followed with wooden footsteps.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Red held out his hand and Kitty tipped the bottle of pain killers onto his palm leaving two oblong pills before putting the cap back on. "I wonder what's taking Eric so long."

Hyde tried to joke, "Maybe he went back to Africa."

Kelso scoffed, "Without saying good bye?"

Red rolled his eyes, "Eric did not leave. He's right here and he's going to have dinner with us." Betsy came running around the corner to her chair and Jackie stood up to help the little girl. "Did you remember to wash your hands?"

"Didn't have to go." Betsy replied simply. "Maybe later."

Jackie clucked her tongue and gently pinched her goddaughter's soft cheek. "You let me know."

She could smell an aftershave – subtle, nice and not overpowering like most guys. When Jackie looked up, she almost did a double take. Standing in the dining room door was Eric, but was not the Eric she remembered. This _Eric_ was handsome – _Parker Stevenson of the Hardy Boys_ handsome – and tan! This _Eric_ had muscles everywhere and he looked good. Really good!

Jackie licked her lips – because they were dry and slid into her seat. Hyde stood up to give Eric a brotherly hug, but instead got a brotherly handshake. Kelso was grinning like a loon. "See? I told you he was back."

Fez was gesturing with a piece of meatloaf on his fork, "So…..Eric….was Africa like my village?"

Eric looked at the four reminders of his teenage years. They had all aged appropriately, but seemed to be as immature at first glance as he remembered. As he took his chair, Eric looked at Fez who reminded him of a fat Ponch from CHiPs – a Ponch that should consider driving the squad car and not straddle a motorcycle. "No Fez, I've never seen your village so I can't answer your question."

Eric spooned some potatoes onto his plate under the watchful eye of his mother. "Eric, isn't it exciting that you got that job at the elementary school?" Kitty looked at her other _children_ and replied, "He's teaching third grade."

Jackie's mouth was dry. God, even his voice was different. A lower timbre – no squeaky geekiness. She swallowed a drink of water. "Eric, do you have other….hobbies besides working?"

His eyes turned towards Jackie and she was just as pretty as he remembered. "No. Not currently. I'm working on ….. _something…_ at the moment."

 _Was it hot in here_? Jackie swallowed more water. Damn, Eric Forman grew up fine! "Umm….er, are you glad to be back home?"

Again, his green eyes pinned her to her seat, "It _was_ nice to be home. I  had this expectancy that I could come back, get settled and _then_ visit everyone," now he looked at his mother, "but somebody thought I should just get it over and down with now."

Hyde was still scratching his head at Eric's aloofness. What happened to the man he called a half-brother? "So Eric…I got my own apartment and a library of good movies."

Fez interrupted, "He belongs to a video club."

Hyde reached over and frogged Fez in the arm, "Shut up man, that's personal!" He looked back at Eric, "Anyways, I have a lot of really good films and if you want to come over….one day….we can watch some movies."

"Thanks." Eric replied. "But right now, I'm in the middle of reading a book by M. Scott Peck, _The Road Less Traveled_ and he wrote some very insightful words to live by: _Life is difficult. This is a great truth, one of the greatest truths. It is a great truth because once we truly see this truth, we transcend it. Once we truly know that life is difficult - once we truly understand and accept it - then life is no longer difficult. Because once it is accepted, the fact that life is difficult no longer matters."_

Kelso's mouth fell open. "You memorized all that?"

Eric blinked. "Yes Kelso. I memorized all that. It's the message that counts. Life is difficult. Adjusting to being home is difficult. Are there any more questions or may I be excused?"

Jackie was still besotted with this new Eric. "Would you like to go out for coffee sometime?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

He woke up sweating and breathless and in the living room. Eric wiped his face and wondered how in the hell did he get from the basement to the living room sofa in his sleep! _He was being chased again._ He was back in the Serengeti and Connor was yelling for help and Eric was running. He was running in the _opposite_ direction while his friend was dying.

Eric's heart was still pounding erratically in his chest and he struggled to remember the yoga lessons to control his chi – his inner force. With eyes closed, he began breathing in measured breaths until he felt a sense of peace wash over him. This wasn't the first or last of his nightmares and that was concerning.

Even more concerning was the sleepwalking. What if he had went outside? What if he had hurt someone? Maybe it was time to see a professional. No, he tried that in Cape Town with limited success. The therapist was narrow minded and prejudiced against Americans. Eric Forman had to work this out on his own.

Eric clicked on the television and watched some cable channel trying to sell him some knives that were miraculous. He yawned and put his feet on the coffee table and eventually fell asleep dreaming about swimming the Cape Town harbor. No running or being chased – pleasant dreams for a change.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez was sweeping hair cuttings from the floor and stopped to look at Jackie. "You didn't think he was rude?"

Jackie was snapping an apron around her clients neck. "Nope. You have to see it from his perspective. Eric's been gone since like what….1979? It's 1985 now….that's a long time passed by. We are not the same people."

"He wouldn't even hug me." Fez pouted.

"He looks good." Jackie smiled. She looked into the mirror and caught the gaze of her customer, "We're talking about an old friend that came back to town."

The client nodded, "Keep talking, I like gossip." Jackie continued towel drying her wet head.

Fez sat in the empty chair next to Mrs. Crowe. "His name is Eric and he was rude."

Jackie scoffed, "He was uncomfortable. He probably had a million things on his mind."

Fez leaned back in the chair, "Oh like what…..going out to coffee with you?"

She smiled, "That wouldn't be the worst thing that could happen. Besides, he's a school teacher and they have to have patience."

Mrs. Crowe agreed, "Wait….is he the new third grade teacher at Point Place Elementary?"

"I think so." Jackie affirmed grabbing a wide tooth comb to untangle the graying head of hair.

Mrs. Crowe smiled into the mirror. "My daughter works in the office there and she says Mr. Forman is just the most polite young man. Very worldly and the kids love him."

Jackie grinned, "Well I'm glad he has a good job. His parents are probably very proud of him."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kitty placed the plated ham and cheese sandwich on the table. "Red, I'm worried about Eric. I found him on the sofa again this morning."

Red put down the daily newspaper. "What's with that boy and the sofa? I almost hurt myself again moving those appliances to the garage just so he could sleep down there."

Kitty put a glass of ice tea next to the sandwich and sat down. "I think he needs to talk to someone. You know, like a person that helps when you come back from a foreign country….that kind of person."

Red scowled. "Well, I came back from a foreign country and nobody talked to me. They just sent me back out again. Let the boy work it out. If he wants to talk, well….we'll find someone for him to talk to."

"But Red…we're his parents – why can't he talk to us?" Kitty asked.

Red recalled the "foxhole" conversation and decided to give his wife a little insight. "Honey…he was in Africa for more than five years and in that time….he probably saw things that were….upsetting. Not all of that continent is like Wisconsin. There's hunger and famine and wild animals. Eric could still be having trouble adjusting to our….comfy _lifestyle_. It's up to the boy to get used to life here in the States."

"Well, you know I hate to see our family struggle…" Kitty agreed.

"I know and I love you for that. Let him be and I guarantee he'll come around and who knows? Maybe he'll get his own place!"

Kitty frowned, "You'd like that wouldn't you."

Red grinned. "Of course. We're in our golden years and besides, you have a daycare business. Hopefully it's preparing you for when Laurie, wherever she is, or Eric gives us grandchildren."

Kitty looked off longingly into the distance and murmured, "Grandchildren." She leaned over the table and popped a kiss on her husband's balding head. "Thank you for changing the subject."

"Anytime."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric came in through the slider and Betsy was playing Legos on the kitchen floor. "Hey what are you building?"

She looked up and gave him a discerning glare, "Are you being stuffy again?"

Eric crouched down until he was eye level and deadpanned, "Are you being short?"

She giggled. "I'm short cuz I'm little!" She held up the colorful fence she was building for her horse farm. "Barbie's horse needs a fence." She explained.

Eric was impressed. Now that he knew what it was, Betsy Kelso was a good little constructor, maybe a future architect. "If you see my mom, tell her I went running." Eric stood up and carried his bag and jacket to the basement.

Kitty came back into the kitchen and smiled at her little daycare darling. "Sweetie, I got a call from your father. He'll be here in about ten minutes so let's get all these toys put back in the bag."

"They're Legos." Betsy corrected.

"Toys." Kitty smiled. "They can be called lots of things."

Betsy shrugged, "Uncle Eric said he's going running. Why would he do that?"

It was Kitty's turn to shrug, "I don't remember him running much as a boy unless a bee was chasing him. I'll have to ask."

Sounds of running feet caused Kitty to turn around where she saw her son dressed in a full track suit. If she hadn't been holding onto the kitchen chair, she surely would have fallen, just from the shock. _Eric? Exercise?_ Two "E" words that were never used in the same sentence.

"Eric honey? Is there something wrong with your new car?"

"No mom. Just needed to get some fresh air and run a couple of miles." He tousled Betsy's hair and smiled at his mother. "See you later!"

Red came into the kitchen with a look of disbelief on his face, "Do we have spiders again?"

"No….why do you ask?" Kitty replied.

Red was shuffling through the mail, "Because I just saw Eric running down the driveway. That boy never runs!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

By the second mile, Eric had gotten into his groove. The cobwebs were breaking up and his mind was starting to become clear again. No one was out and traffic was scarce so he appreciated all the isolation. By the time his thighs started to burn, Eric realized he was at Mount Hump. Walking around, cooling his muscles, Eric mused how often he used to hang out here. The old _make-out_ spot. Now it was officially a family park.

There was a jungle gym and some swings, a couple of picnic tables and trashcans chain linked to the ground. Point Place had grown up while he was gone. By the time Eric had finished his cool down, he realized he was actually getting cold! November in Wisconsin was a chilly month. He huffed warm air into his hands and began the long walk home.

The sweat inside his track suit was making him feel more chilled than he realized. This was a North America winter – not winter in Africa – Eric was totally unprepared for the run. He felt around in his pockets for some change – maybe he could catch a bus – but, no change meant no ride or no phone call for a pick up.

A loud long honk from a car startled him. Eric realized he had wandered onto the street. Looking back he waved and shouted, "Sorry!"

The car stopped and the door opened, "Eric Forman? What are you doing out in the cold? Get in, I'll give you a ride home."

Eric hadn't realized it yet, but Jackie Burkhart had probably saved his life just then. Frostbite was not pretty and Eric was _this close_ to getting it!

"I'm on my way home from work," she explained, "I can drop you off."

Eric buckled himself into the blue Ford Mustang and sighed with pleasure at the heat pouring out of the vents. "Is there something wrong with your car?" Jackie asked.

Eric looked over and watched as she took a drag from a cigarette and tossed it out the driver's window. He replied, "When did you start smoking?"

She quipped, "When did you start exercising?"

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	6. Chapter 06– Dr's Orders

**Chapter 06** – Dr.'s Orders

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _Eric looked over and watched as she took a drag from a cigarette and tossed it out the driver's window. He replied, "When did you start smoking?"_

 _She quipped, "When did you start exercising?"_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Fair question. I had a lot of free time my first year in Africa and started playing soccer and basketball. After I got some muscle on me, I guess I liked working out." Eric replied.

"Well it looks good on you." Jackie answered honestly. "Not that I was checking you out or anything."

He smiled. "Of course not. The cigarettes?"

She looked over at her passenger and sighed. "During my hair academy days, a lot of us girls would sneak a cigarette during break to get rid of the chemical smells and stuff. Hair color, perm solutions….I swear it was burning my nostrils. I figured, what would it hurt to smoke a couple a day and then that couple turned into a pack and since everyone says I smell like an ashtray….well, I'm trying to quit."

"My mom had a hard time quitting and she was a nurse." Eric began. "You might ask her for tips."

Jackie nodded, "I remember she used to sneak off once in a while. Oh! Here's your house." She pulled to the curb and waited while Eric opened the door. "Hey Eric!"

He leaned down, "Hey Jackie."

She smiled, "That offer for coffee still stands!"

He smiled back, "I may take you up on that."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez was opening a can of bean dip while Hyde was going through his new box of movies. "Damn, these are all sweet…I don't know which one I want to watch first. Do we go with De Niro or Pacino?"

Fez scooped some dip onto his Ruffles potato chip and shrugged, "Which one is better?" There was a rapid knock on the door and it opened quickly. "Hi guys." Jackie greeted as she shrugged out of her coat. "You'll never guess who I picked near Mount Hump."

Hyde joked, "Your next victim?"

"Ha ha. No, it was Eric. Wearing a track suit." Jackie answered as she plopped on the couch. "He was running."

Fez laughed, "Nobody runs in the wintertime."

Hyde looked at his roommate, "Maybe _somebody_ should start!"

Laughing, Fez replied "Oohhh, good burn. Oh, wait! That was a burn on me!" Fez glared at Hyde and grabbed the chips with the dip and headed for his bedroom. Hyde waited for the door to slam and then he smiled. "He really needs to lose weight. Eric should take Fez on his next run."

Jackie crossed her legs. "He plays basketball and soccer."

Hyde swallowed some beer and looked at his ex-girlfriend. "You're not thinking about…."

"What? No! He's a friend. I can't help it if he looks _really_ good. I don't want some skank latching onto him." Jackie said defensively.

"Ho ho…..sounding a little protective aren't we?" Hyde teased.

Jackie shrugged her shoulders, "I just think that we should all look out for each other. Damn, now I want a cigarette."

Hyde threw a peppermint candy in Jackie's direction. "You only think you want one. Chew on this, it will make your breath smell less like death."

"Oh that compliment will endear you to all women." She countered sarcastically.

"Hey, that's why they're called cancer sticks. They'll kill you." Hyde said very informatively. "Mrs. Forman helped me kick my habit."

Her brows knitted, "That's what Eric suggested." _If Steven and Eric thought it was a good idea_ …"I think I'll give Mrs. Forman some highlights this weekend. She hasn't been to my salon in a few weeks." Jackie pulled her emery board from her hand bag and started buffing her fingernails. "I certainly don't want my fingertips to turn that nasty shade of yellow." But damn! _She wanted a cigarette!_

"Pacino it is!" Hyde declared. "And I have a pizza coming in a half hour. You paying?"

Jackie sighed, "Yes. But didn't I pay last time?"

Hyde put the VHS tape in the machine and sat back in his chair, "Can't remember. Does it really matter?"

"I guess not." Jackie replied. "But one day, you'll stop thinking of me as your own personal ATM machine."

Hyde smiled at her, "I still love you too."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Mrs. Forman…." Michael Kelso was hesitant to ask the question. Kitty smiled and encouraged the tall boy to continue. "Um…I have to work nights for a couple of weeks so could Betsy sleep over and I'll pick her up to take her to school and that stuff for a while?"

Kitty passed a Betsy decorated cookie to Kelso. "Certainly. How is she doing in her little therapy classes?"

Kelso ran a nervous hand through his hair, "Yeah….about that. Mrs. Forman…I'm no good at this dad stuff. When I talked to Dr. Lake….I didn't understand half of what she was saying or what I needed to do. I felt real dumb."

Kitty patted the large hand. "Well, Michael, what you need then is an interpreter to go with your or for you and then tell you what Betsy needs."

His eyes lit up. "You'll take her?"

Kitty shook her head, her smooth hair swaying, "Heavens no! Ask one of her God-parents. That's what you have them for. I'm sure Steven or Jackie will be glad to help."

Kelso seemed to brighten up. "Yeah…Steven stays home watching movies all night….this will get him out of the house."

"When is her next appointment with Dr. Lake?" Kitty inquired.

"Tuesday and Thursday at 4:30. It was hard for me to get off work for that, but my insurance is covering it." Kelso breathed. "I'll be dropping Betsy off at 2:30 on Monday. That's before my shift starts and I will pick her up to take her to school before I go to bed. I'm earning extra so does that means the babysitter gets a raise too?" he added with a waggling brow.

Kitty smiled. "Betsy is no problem. You go talk to your friends and figure out which one is taking your little girl to the doctor."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Well I'm not going." Hyde said adamantly. "I don't even go when I'm sick."

Fez shivered, "I love little Betsy, but I hate the idea of sitting on that cold metal table without my underwear."

Jackie looked at Fez and a look of disgust crossed her face, "You go _naked_ to your exams? Why don't you wear that stupid paper gown?"

"Paper? On this body?" Fez questioned and declared, "Never!"

Kelso grinned, "Well I know what doctor I'm NOT ever taking Betsy to! Jackie, how about you? You're her favorite godmother."

Jackie was buffing her pinkie nail, "I'm her only godmother and I guess I can do it for a couple of weeks."

Kelso breathed a sigh of relief. "Good! Then you can explain the psycho-lingo to me. Thanks Jackie, I really appreciate it." He put his booted feet on the coffee table. "I'm glad I finally get to hang out with you guys. I just wish Eric would get that stick out of his butt and come over. Remember our circles?"

"Uncle Hyde, I can draw a circle!" Betsy yelled from behind the sofa. Properly chastised, all the adults lowered their voices and remembered the tender ears that were always listening. "Cool Bets. You draw Uncle Hyde a circle and I'll put it on the fridge."

Jackie smothered a giggle, "Oops. I forget that she hears."

Fez blinked. "Oh no! Now she knows Uncle Fez goes naked to the doctor."

Kelso laughed, "That's okay. She's seen worse."

Jackie and Steven looked at Kelso and then at Fez and wondered, _what could be worse?_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric went over the lesson plan for the week and noticed that the little clique he had disbanded earlier in the month were passing notes and giggling. He had to nip this in the bud because there were some feelings that were going to be hurt. He calmly walked down the aisle between the desks and stopped in front of little Miss Amelia. He held out his hand. "Your note please."

Amelia tried to hide it in her lap. "Note? What note?" There were some quiet giggles. Eric leveled a stern glare, "Okay then, please stand up and tell the whole class what you and Miss Tina and Cindy Clemmons were giggling about."

Little Amelia's face turned red. "Nothing." She said quietly.

"The note please." Eric pressed.

Amelia looked at her two friends and frowned but handed the note to the teacher. Eric tapped the toe of his shoe. "I think it's time to rearrange the classroom don't you ladies?"

The whole class looked up with a "what?!" expression on their faces. Eric nodded with satisfaction. "Yes….we're going to move our desks into a big circle so everyone can see everyone else. Don't you think that's exciting? Then NOBODY has to HIDE in the back row. Everyone gets a front seat. In fact, Amelia, I'm putting you in charge of making sure the desks are moved before recess or no one gets to go outside today."

Eric tucked the secret note into his jacket pocket and went back to his desk amid the noises of screeching metal and groaning children. In Africa, it was a luxury to have a desk. If they were lucky, a bench was sweet. These kids were way more spoiled than he'd thought. Probably a lot like he was with Kelso and Hyde.

Small world.

Eric continued to grade the spelling tests while the students bemoaned sitting in a new location. All the children could see another student directly in front of them and there was no way to send a *secret* message without everyone else knowing about it.

"Eyes front." Eric instructed. He started to go over some vocabulary and then the recess bell rang. Within seconds, the third graders were flying out the door.

"I don't get it." Eric complained to Rhonda. "It's like they want to be vicious on purpose."

Rhonda sipped her chocolate milk thru the straw. "They're girls. Viciousness is like breathing, although some do it better than others. Who were they picking on?"

Eric pulled the note from his pocket and flattened out the paper. "Listen the this, 'Eddie Walters is a booger eater.'" Eric lifted his brow, "Why would they write it when everyone already know Eddie eats his boogers?"

Rhonda hid a chuckle. "Sounds like a teacher needs to take a little child psychology class. Remember Michael Kelso? He grew out of it, but us girls? We called him Icky Kelso for a few years."

Eric did recall Kelso went through a wiping his nose on the back of his hand phase but eating it? Yuck. He shook the memory. "So if I take this class, what can I expect?"

Rhonda grinned, "To know the inner workings of an 8-year-old brain and how to deal. There's an even class at Kenosha Prep. Call tomorrow and get registered. I think PP Elementary will pay for the class."

Eric finished off his slice of cafeteria pizza. "Thanks Rhonda. The kids here are definitely a different variety than what I'm used to!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Betsy sat on the sofa with her arms crossed and a pout on her face. Jackie cajoled, promised, bribed and did everything humanly possible to get the little girl to go to the car without actually picking her up and carrying Betsy outside. "Betsy, why not?"

Betsy looked at her Godmother and replied, "I don't like it. Daddy leaves me alone in there and plays with the toys."

Jackie could well imagine Michael Kelso doing just that. "But honey, I won't play with any games. In fact, I'll be right there waiting. Come on."

Betsy put a finger on her lip and declared, "I will only go if Stuffy goes with me."

Jackie smoothed back the curly chestnut hair, "Betsy, you can bring any toy you want to the doctor, but we have to go soon."

"Stuffy is not a toy." Betsy corrected.

Jackie shook her head in disbelief and walked into the kitchen. Kitty was preparing dinner, "What's taking so long?"

Jackie sat at the table and closed her eyes. "We can't leave without Stuffy. She's being stubborn and I don't even know what a Stuffy looks like."

Kitty smiled and walked to the basement door. "Eric, you need to help Betsy get in the car for her doctor appointment."

At the confused expression on Jackie's face, Kitty explained. "Eric is Stuffy and Betsy is Shorty. They have nicknames for each other – isn't that sweet?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Betsy sat happily in the backseat of Jackie's car and held onto Eric's hand. She found a kinship with her Uncle – they both were sad. Meanwhile Aunt Jackie just kept chattering about nonsense and Uncle Eric nodded when appropriate.

Jackie pulled into the small parking lot of the clinic and stopped. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw a healthy young six year old who should have been playing at a park instead of visiting a doctor. Brooke would not have wanted her daughter to be sad. "Let's go Betsy."

The small girl looked up at her uncle who nodded encouragingly. "I'll be there too." He promised. Betsy opened the seatbelt latch and climbed out of the car. With one hand, she grabbed onto Jackie's fingers and with her other, she held onto Eric. When the pair least expected it, Betsy lifted her legs in the air for a quick 'swing' as the adults groaned under the weighted surprise.

Jackie looked at Eric, "This isn't what I expected as a Godmother."

Eric replied, "And I'm the Odd father."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	7. Chapter 07 - Making Peace

**Chapter 07** – Making Peace

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _At the confused expression on Jackie's face, Kitty explained. "Eric is Stuffy and Betsy is Shorty. They have nicknames for each other – isn't that sweet?"_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

It was painful. Betsy's loss made Eric's heart ache with a familiar pain. Dr. Lake had left the office door partially open so the little girl could see her "Stuffy" and Eric heard every word of the session. Jackie appeared stunned. She didn't realize that a six-year-old had the same emotions as an adult – but in an abbreviated form. Jackie whispered, "I didn't know she felt so deserted."

Eric whispered back, "Kelso is an okay guy, but frankly, he's struggling as a dad. He really needs to hear this."

Jackie agreed. "I think it's going to be hard to interpret this into something Michael understands. He's just a big kid himself." The conversation was muted as Dr. Lake was speaking.

"No Betsy. Accidents happen and people die. Do I think your daddy will die? I will have to say that I hope he is around for a long, long time to take care of you."

Betsy was scribbling on some paper. "Daddy doesn't know I still cry."

Dr. Lake responded in a soothing tone. "And you know what? It's okay to feel sad. It's okay to be mad and it's also okay to be happy when you want."

Betsy looked up, "Mommy loved the holidays. How will Santa know where I live now? Mommy always helped me write the letter."

Dr. Lake smiled, "Betsy, talk to your daddy. I'm sure that he had told Santa that you have moved and if you ask him….I will bet you that he'll be happy to help you write a new letter." Betsy shook her head sadly. "He won't help."

Dr. Lake changed the subject. "What are you drawing Betsy?"

Betsy held up her picture of a big squiggly circle with lightning bolts. "This is heaven. This is where Mommy lives now."

A soft chime dinged in the distance and Dr. Lake closed her message pad. "Betsy, I'm going to talk to your Godmother for a few minutes. Will you be okay if I leave you alone? The door will be open."

Betsy shrugged. "Talk to Stuffy. He understands."

Eric and Jackie sat up in their chairs as the formidable Dr. Lake exited the office. She smiled and thanked them for bringing Betsy to her appointment. "I have tried to speak to Mr. Kelso, but I've found that he is easily distracted."

Eric coughed back a chuckle and cleared his throat. "That would be about right doctor."

Jackie spoke up, "Michael wants to help Betsy – he doesn't understand what she needs." She looked for compassion in the woman's face but there was only indifference.

Dr. Lake sat on the arm of the small sofa. "Mr. Kelso needs to stop putting himself first. When two people have a child, that child needs both parents to be willing to set aside their personal desires and raise the baby into adulthood. After meeting Mr. Kelso and talking to his daughter, I am of the opinion that little Betsy is without a doubt more mature than her father."

Jackie opened her mouth to object but Dr. Lake continued. "I am going to recommend weekend sessions so father AND daughter can attend together. I cannot update a parent through a surrogate. I'm sorry, but it simply cannot be done without something being lost in the translation. Mr. Kelso needs to rearrange his schedule. I am available on most Saturdays, or we can revisit the evening sessions when he is on a daytime shift."

Eric had a feeling Jackie was going to say something not quite pleasant, so he stood up and shook the doctors hand. "Thanks for seeing her today. I, er we – we will tell Mr. Kelso about the scheduling and make sure he brings Betsy back."

Jackie glared at Eric for not letting her speak. This woman was rude! Eric held out his hand, "Hey Shorty! Let's go get some ice cream."

Betsy smiled and ran from the office. "Bye Dr. Lake." She said politely. Meanwhile, Jackie grabbed the little coat and threaded it on the small pair of arms. "Here's your hat Betsy."

As soon as they were all out on the sidewalk, Jackie stopped and poked Eric in the chest with her finger. "Why didn't you stick up for Michael?"

Eric put his hands over Betsy's ears. In a low voice he answered, "Because she was correct. _We_ can't tell Kelso what is wrong with  his daughter or how to fix her – that's his job as her dad. He needs to be here. I'm sure Brooke did 95% of the child rearing in this relationship….I think it's time for Kelso to step up and be responsible."

Jackie didn't want to admit Eric was right but she wanted to help as much as she could. "Well, she could have been nicer."

Eric smiled, "I'll agree. Her um….bedside manner….was lacking."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _It was almost like a little date!_ Jackie sat across from Eric as Betsy ate her bowl of ice cream in the small diner. He was drinking coffee while Jackie sipped on a diet cola. "Okay, you can ask me one question, any question and I'll answer it."

Eric looked puzzled. "I can't think of anything I'd want to ask you." He answered honestly _. What was Jackie doing?_

She twirled her straw. "God Eric, you've been gone for years. Isn't there _something_ about being home that you'd like to know about? Something your parents couldn't tell you?"

Eric frowned. He knew that Donna was happy in California. He'd seen all his old friends at a forced dinnertime meal. He knew Bob was living in Florida and Aunt Paula was probably sailing around the world. Everything else was just noise in the background. But still, Eric could see that Jackie was expecting some kind of big question.

"Okay. I do have to know one thing." Eric confessed.

Jackie was excited. The salon/confidante knew everything that happened in this town. Whatever Eric Forman didn't know – she did. _Okay Mr. Come-back-from-Africa-looking-all-hot-and-everything_ , "What's your question?"

"How did Fez get so fat?"

"What!?" Jackie nearly exploded. "You are gone all this time and you want to know how Fez gained weight?"

Eric smiled. "You asked. So, what's the answer."

Jackie sat back against the booth, slightly disappointed. Why didn't he ask why she looked so fabulous? Why didn't he ask how successful was her salon? _No, he wanted to know why Fez was fat_. Betsy smiled at Jackie with chocolate covered lips. She answered, "Fez discovered all you can eat pancakes at the pancake house. Every morning before work, he'd stop in for breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Eric chuckled. "I would have thought it was all that sugar."

Jackie shrugged, "Oh, he likes his that too, but not as much as warm maple syrup or blueberry compote. Well, there's that and the waitresses name was Candy. Fez thought he was in breakfast heaven."

Eric hadn't expected it, but a bubble of laughter burst out of his mouth. He hadn't been this amused in a long time. The image of Fez with a tower of maple covered pancakes was hilarious. Jackie crossed her arms. "Laugh all you want. You didn't have to live with the sight of him busting a seam in his leather pants at Angie's wedding. You didn't see him get stuck in the tube at the water park. You weren't there when…." Eric held up his hand. His eyes were watering as another bubble of laughter burst forth. "You're killing me."

Betsy looked up, "Uncle Fez steals my candy."

Eric bent over laughing and it was contagious – Jackie found herself laughing too. "I forgot you missed out on some stuff."

Eric wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, "Me too. I didn't think it would matter, but man – that's funny." He sipped his coffee and looked at Jackie. "Okay, since you asked, I'll give you the same option… you can ask me one question, any question and I'll answer it."

Betsy dropped her spoon, "Uncle Eric, why are you always so sad?"

Jackie's mouth fell open and Eric was dumbstruck.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _Connor was starting a fire with a stick match and coaxed the nearly damp leaves into an admirable attempt at creating warmth. Eric was sitting on a log breaking pieces off a loaf of bread. "It's not like mom's cooking but it's food." He quipped._

 _Connor grinned and spiked his bread on the end of a branch and toasted it over the small flames. "I swear Eric, if it wasn't for this training…."_

 _Eric nodded. "I know. I didn't see a future for myself and now….it's just weird."_

 _Connor looked up at the blanket of bright stars in the dark sky. "Do you ever think about your girlfriend….what was her name?"_

 _Eric looked at the outline of the mountains. "Donna. No, what we had was so long ago. I mean in my experiences here. Not in real time."_

 _Connor nodded in understanding. He poked the embers and added a couple more branches._ " _I never really had a girlfriend. My folks…well, they sent me off to boarding school so I really didn't get the whole dating thing…I mean we_ _did_ _have fun in Egypt.."_

 _Eric grinned and laid back on the wild grass. "Connor, you have a lot of life ahead of you. Don't worry so much about what you didn't have…dream about what you could have."_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric woke up before reliving the screams of his dying friend. How could anyone just move on from experiencing death – a violent death at that – just yards away? Eric could still smell the blood, hear the tearing flesh and grinding of bone. It was merciless.

Betsy Kelso had merely asked, " _Uncle Eric, why are you always so sad?"_

Eric wasn't as sad as he was undeserving. It could have been him! Maybe god was chastising Eric Forman for coming out okay and unharmed, yet taking the life of his good friend and coworker. Connor Morgan was a great guy and wonderful teacher. He had a promising career and his life was cut short.

Eric hung his legs over the side of his bed. At least this time he wasn't sleep walking! He glanced at the glow of his alarm clock. It was just after midnight. Maybe a cup of warm milk and some fresh air would change his perspective.

When Eric got to the top of the stairs, he could smell cocoa. Someone had a similar idea in mind. "Dad? What are you doing up?"

Red was stirring milk into a pot and adding cocoa powder to the mix. "You're mother has started snoring again…" he looked at his son and added, "…don't tell her I said so. I figured I'd get something to drink….maybe a piece of that cobbler and try going back to bed in a bit. What are you doing up?"

Eric sat down on the kitchen chair a little heavier than he intended. "I'm still having nightmares."

Red knew something was going on with his son, but not the details. "Are they worse than mine in the Navy?"

Eric accepted a cup of hot chocolate and decided to confide in his father. "Probably on par with your adventures."

"I'm here if you want to talk." Red offered. Then he was stunned when his son laid bare all that he had been holding inside. Red experienced the trauma second hand, but nevertheless, it was brutal and he could understand why Eric was still so affected by the death. Red put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Son, I wish I had something wise to say but I will tell you... it gets better."

Eric wiped an eye and looked at his dad. "Time?"

Red nodded. "You won't forget. You'll never forget, but time dims the memory and it's not so horrible around the edges and every once in a while you'll open a beer for you…. and one for your friend …..and just toast the good times. Then you move on."

Eric nodded. "There's more."

Red blinked. "More than that?"

Eric shrugged, "How about for another time?"

Red nodded, "Yeah….I think I'll need more than cocoa if you're going to share another story." He stood up and gave Eric a hug, which was hugely rare and left his son with some wise words. "You're in Wisconsin now. There are no wild animals and the worst you can do is get drunk on a school night. Find a hobby and a girlfriend and make yourself happy."

Eric toyed with the handle of his cocoa cup. "Thanks Dad. Thanks for listening."

Red waved. "No problem. One day I'll tell you about the foxhole I was stuck in with four sweaty guys. _That_ will give you nightmares!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The oven was on, the counter tops were stacked with dishes of food and Eric was still bringing in grocery bags. "Mom, the fridge is full."

"Honey, there's an ice chest in the garage. Can you clean it out and I'll put the pies in there."

Red was leaning on his cane. "I'm going to rest in the living room."

Kitty stopped stirring the snap beans and glared at her husband. "You're going to watch that gosh darn football game."

Red grinned, "Hey, better than being in here possibly tripping my beautiful wife with my walking stick."

She smiled, "Red Forman, it's a good thing I love you. Now get out of here." She turned to her son, "Eric, that ice chest isn't going to get in here all by itself." Kitty delegated the chores and turned back to the stove humming and stirring. She was in her element. The kids would be here with Betsy, Paula was stopping by and Eric was home for Thanksgiving dinner. This was special.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was running the curling iron through Betsy's hair and listening to the guys debate the most popular video of Steven's collection. Unfortunately, she had heard this discussion too many times and Purple Rain won every time followed by War Games as a close second. She thought back to how nice it was to have a conversation that wasn't the same topic over and over. Although Jackie was still curious about Betsy's question, _"Uncle Eric, why are you always so sad?"_ she figured that Eric would talk when he was ready.

Announcing Betsy Kelso was as pretty as a picture, Jackie grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "I guess we'll see you guys there." Betsy held her Godmother's hand. "Bye daddy."

Kelso waved at his daughter and reached for another handful of peanuts. Fez was carefully guarding his bag of pretzels. "Okay then Michael. Just don't forget to pick up Betsy after dinner." Jackie opened the door and ushered Betsy out into the cold. Shivering, she made sure the little jacket was zipped up. "We are going to have some snow this year!"

Betsy smiled, "I like the snow!"

Jackie used slow measured steps to walk to the car. "Make sure you buckle up back there."

Betsy smiled. "I will!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"Stuffy!" Betsy shouted as she struggled to remove her heavy jacket. Eric turned around and replied, "Shorty!" they both laughed as Jackie set her handbag and coat on a bar stool. She watched as the pair seemed very at ease with each other. Betsy high-fived Eric's hand and ran for the dining room.

Fluffing her hair, Jackie walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. "Why does she call you Stuffy?"

Eric mused. "When I came back….I guess it was after the funeral and Kelso needed a babysitter, Betsy told me she didn't remember me and that I was stuffy. I told her that she was short….hence the nicknames."

"Well, she gets along better with you than Michael." Jackie observed. "He's just a big kid. I left the apartment and all the guys were going on about movies and eating snacks. Not one of them cared that it was Thanksgiving or that Betsy needed new holiday memories to help her move on."

Eric smiled. "Well, at least she has you."

Jackie liked the smile but suddenly felt an oncoming nicotine attack. "Er, I forgot something in my car." She quickly grabbed her coat and purse and ran out of the kitchen. Eric watched Jackie run out the door and then turned to help his mother in the dining room.

Standing in the shelter of the garage door, Jackie lit up a clandestine cigarette and inhaled the smoke. It wasn't like getting high – nowhere near as good, but it satisfied a small place in her brain. The quiet of the afternoon and having this bit of privacy was good. A little lonely, but good. From her hiding spot, she watched as Michael, Steven and Fez strolled up the driveway laughing and joking. She stood back in the shadows so they wouldn't see her.

"That stuff will kill you Jackie." Eric's voice startled the brunette. She dropped the cigarette and smashed it with the toe of her shoe. "It was only one."

Eric walked around the hidden cubby and leaned against his dad's Toyota. "One of how many?"

Jackie bit her lip. "I've only had 3 this week. I'm trying to quit."

Eric lifted a brow. "Three cigarettes or three packs?"

"Singular and quit being a wise ass. I've been chewing gum like crazy and I just needed one right now. Not that it's any of your business."

He crossed his arms over his chest. "You're right. None of my business, but if you come in the house smelling like smoke well…..everyone is going to know."

Jackie sighed. She could smell it in the fur of her jacket and it was probably in her hair. "You're right. How am I going to get this odor out of my clothes so it's not obvious?"

Eric remembered his small bathroom. "Come down to the basement. I think we can fix you up." He pulled the silver key from his pocket. Jackie narrowed her eyes, "You have a lock on the door now?"

Eric nodded. "I live in the basement."

Jackie blinked. "Is this like….like your bat cave or something?"

He grinned. "Or something."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	8. Chapter 08 – Talk to Me

**Chapter 08** – Talk to Me

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was amazed at the basement/bedroom transformation. She recognized the old loveseat and the chair but the rest of the furniture was new and impressive. "You have more furniture than I have in my whole apartment."

Eric made sure there was a clean towel and wash cloth in the bathroom. "I suggest you brush out your hair and I have a clean shirt if you want to change."

Jackie looked at her own bright plaid blouse and frowned. "I'm not wearing your clothes."

Eric shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I'm not sitting next to you."

"That's insulting." Jackie complained. Eric pointed the way to the sink. "I'm not the one that smells like an ashtray."

Jackie stepped into the small bathroom and wet the wash cloth, carefully cleaning her face. Eric was right, there was a nicotine smell in her hair. She opened her handbag and pulled out her brush. Now her whole 'do' was messed up. She sprayed some perfume on the bristles of her brush and then pulled the hair back from her face into a high ponytail. "All right, I'll take you up on the offer of a clean shirt, but make it something decent." Jackie shouted from the bathroom.

Eric smiled and opened his chest of drawers, pulling out a red and white checked shirt he had picked up in Hout Bay just outside of Cape Town. He handed the shirt to Jackie who quickly shut the bathroom door.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Maybe a little mascara and some lipstick….it wouldn't be a totally ruined day. Eric's shirt was made of some strange soft fabric and the checkerboard colors were a nice contrast to her skin. Well, at least this day wasn't a total washout.

Just as she stepped out from the bathroom, she heard a little voice at the top of the stairs, "Stuffy! It's time to eat."

Eric shouted back, "I'll be up in a minute."

Jackie looked at Eric. "Do I look like a non-smoker?"

She looked charming. With all the makeup removed from Jackie's face, she could easily pass for an 18 year old. She was going to be one of those women the magazines called 'a timeless beauty'. "You look gorgeous. Now walk past me so I can sniff you."

She cast a frown in Eric's direction, "You know if anyone else said that to me, I'd probably slap them."

He grinned. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

That little comment pleased her. Compliments had been few and far between lately. "Okay, get ready, I'm walking past you."

Eric closed his eyes and inhaled. The only scent he could smell was of soft perfume. "You smell wonderful."

"Thanks Eric. No one else would have thought to….uh….clean me up before dinner." Jackie confessed.

"No problem. Let's go upstairs before they send Betsy down again."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The Thanksgiving meal was more festive than Kitty remembered. Paula was a no-show but the kids were complimenting her on the meal, she had her son at the table and even a surprise collect call from Laurie to brighten the day. Red had to loosen his belt as he made his way to the living room to watch the game. Hyde and Fez followed carrying plates of apple cobbler.

Jackie and Eric help clear the table while Kelso stayed to make sure Betsy ate her dessert without making a mess. There was a later dinner to be held at the Kelso family house. Eric sat at the table when he knew his mother was busy washing dishes. "Dude. Got a second?"

Kelso looked at his friend and shrugged, "Sure."

Eric stood up and motioned for Kelso to follow him to the den. When they were safely out of earshot of the little girl, Eric began with a low voice. "Dr. Lake isn't going to let us take Betsy in your place. She wants you to take her on the weekends."

Kelso frowned, "But I hate going there! It's like the dentist."

Eric put a hand on his friends shoulder, "But it's your daughter. You have to show her you are strong enough to take care of her. Betsy's already lost her mother….be the dad she needs you to be."

Kelso raked a hand through his hair, "But I don't know how to fix her."

A feminine voice came in from behind them, "Michael, you don't have to _fix_ Betsy….you just have to love her." Jackie touched Michael's hand and led him to a chair. "Eric and I were there. The doctor is correct – you need to hear how Betsy's hurting. She's even worried about Santa not knowing where she moved. She needs to hear more about her mother."

Kelso pfff'd the whole Santa idea with his reply, "If you guys don't want to help….FINE. I can take care of her myself."

Eric stood firm, "Kelso, did you know she covers her face with a pillow so YOU won't hear her cry? She's miserable and you're doing nothing to make her feel better."

Jackie looked over – how was Eric that insightful? She didn't remember pillows coming out in the Dr. Lake therapy conversation. Eric continued, "She just wants to have happy memories and you won't even talk to her."

"Well….I….well, I have to work! When I get home, I got to do all this laundry and cooking and help her with homework and it's hard man!" Kelso exclaimed.

Jackie grabbed his hand, "Michael, you are a father now – raise your daughter. Make her happy and she'll make you happy."

Michael Kelso scrubbed his face. "Gawd. I didn't think having sex in a concert bathroom was going to be this difficult!"

Eric lifted a brow, "Well, maybe next time, you'll watch where you have the sex…."

Jackie giggled, "Do you need Mrs. Forman to explain contraceptives to you again?"

Eric frogged his old friend, "Just kidding man. Make Betsy your number one and you should do fine."

Kelso looked up. "But I won't get to _do it_ for a long time."

Jackie smiled, "Talk to Fez. He'll tell you how to cope with that problem."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

When the last of the dinner guests decided to leave, Kitty suggested Eric walk them to their cars. Red's hip was beginning to ache and his temper was getting short. Eric took the hint and walked the Kelso's and Jackie out of the kitchen to the driveway.

Jackie helped Betsy buckle up while Michael turned on the engine to warm the car. "Remember, Dr. Lake is available on the weekends. Just call her and set up an appointment."

Michael sighed, "Okay. But I still don't get half of what she is saying to me." He looked in the rearview mirror and looked at his daughter's tired face. "I'm still looking for a two bedroom apartment so if you have any clients that have rentals…."

Jackie smiled, "Michael….you know I'll do what I can."

He nodded. To Eric he waved, "Good to see you Forman. You gotta come by Hyde's and watch movies with us."

Eric waved back. "Maybe one day." He watched as the little Kelso family reversed out of the Forman driveway until the car became a little speck off in the distance. Meanwhile, Jackie was putting on her jacket and mittens.

She walked over to where Eric was leaning against the garage door. "Can I ask you a question?"

Eric shrugged. "I thought you asked your one question the other night."

Pursing her lips, Jackie shook her head. "Actually, Betsy asked the question. I never got to ask."

"Oh." Eric remembered the _"Uncle Eric, why are you always so sad?"_ question. "Okay, fair enough. What's Jackie Burkhart's question?"

She leaned back against the hood of her Mustang, sliding her cold hands into the pockets of her furry jacket. "Okay, you've been home for a few weeks now, you have a job, you stay mostly to yourself in the basement…my question is, what is Eric Forman afraid of?"

He blinked. Could Jackie see through his carefully constructed façade of normalcy? _This was uncomfortable!_ "Uh…nothing. I'm perfectly fine. I'm definitely not confiding in the Point Place gossip machine."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Could you be any more insulting? Never mind, that was a stupid question. I'm trying to make conversation and you are going on the defensive. What is your problem Eric? I know it's not me. I've done nothing or said anything to offend you." Jackie pushed off the car and walked around to the driver's side.

She opened the door and looked up, "Um….good luck finding adults….other than your parents that actually want to have a conversation with you."

Jackie slid into her car and shut the door. Eric was left flabbergasted. Was that a threat? Was she implying he had no friends? As the Mustang reversed out of the driveway Eric hung his head. Yeah, it was true. He didn't know where Hyde and Fez lived. He had no idea where Kelso and Betsy called home. He didn't have anyone's phone number. The only other adults Eric spoke with were work related.

Loner.

Hermit.

Coward.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The perm solution smelled like green apples and pierced her delicate nostrils making Jackie long for the smell of nicotine. It had been a week since Thanksgiving. Seven long days from her last cigarette. She was feeling fidgety and irritable. Smoking – what a pain in the ass quitting was!

Fez looked over at his boss. "If you want to step outside, I'll watch the timer for Mrs. Falcon's rollers."

Jackie shook her head, "No. I'm gonna power through this. I just need….I need some gum."

Fez pulled out a pack of Juicy Fruit. "Have one."

Jackie smiled her thanks and pulled a sliver of gum from the pack. "I am actually going to go out and get some fresh air. She checked the timer and saw that there was 20 minutes left for the permanent solution to work its magic. Grabbing her jacket and a scarf, Jackie left the salon through the front door just as Nicole; her new part-timer started her shift.

"Hi boss!" the curly headed sprite greeted Jackie.

"Hi employee." Jackie smiled back. "Just getting some air." She zipped up the jacket and walked over to the snowy bench in front of _Jackie's Beauty Bar_ window. Jackie wiped the snow away with her hand and sat down trying to blow a bubble, but it wasn't successful. She people watched and smiled at Mick, the florist across the street. Christmas was just around the corner and it would be wise to start decorating her salon window.

"Still not smoking?" a voice interrupted her holiday reverie. Jackie looked up to see Eric Forman standing on the corner. Still miffed at his Thanksgiving behavior, she replied, "Did you come by to ask the _Point Place gossip machine_ some questions?"

Eric had the decency to look embarrassed. "No. I wanted to apologize. My behavior was inexcusable and I'm sorry."

She tried to blow another bubble and ended up spitting out the gum. "Whatever." Jackie mumbled as she leaned down to pick the wad off the sidewalk. "You apologized so now you probably think you're off the hook."

Eric stepped forward as if to bridge the distance between Jackie and himself, "I think it was what you said that alarmed me. You asked me what my problem was. I couldn't really tell you and it's hard to talk about."

She was skeptical, "So…what? You want a pardon? You want me to say it's okay to disregard your friends after five years? If that's what you want, go. Be on your merry way."

Eric sighed. He had hoped that of all his friends, Jackie Burkhart would be the most understanding. Well, she took Betsy to Dr. Lake and seemed like the bedrock that kept Kelso, Fez and Hyde together as a group. Fitting back in wasn't going to be an easy task. Why did he think he needed to start with this cheerleader? "Fine. My parents told me I needed to get back into…..circulation….for a better word, and I thought I'd begin by expressing my heartfelt regrets for what I said last week. I was a dumbass."

"Yes, you were." Jackie agreed.

He looked up, hopeful. "Is it too late to take you up on your offer to go out for coffee sometime?"

Mrs. Falcon's timer went off at the same moment. "Tomorrow at 4:00. I have a bridal shower I'm working in the morning. I'll meet you down the street at Corrina's Café." Jackie pointed to the small building with the giant pink neon coffee cup. "You can apologize to me there." She stood up and walked to the door of her salon. "If you don't show….well, then I'll know what kind of friend you want to be."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	9. Chapter 09– Life is Hard

**Chapter 09** – Life is Hard

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _He looked up, hopeful. "Is it too late to take you up on your offer to go out for coffee sometime?"_

 _Mrs. Falcon's timer went off at the same moment. "Tomorrow at 4:00. I have a bridal shower I'm working in the morning. I'll meet you down the street at Corrina's Café." Jackie pointed to the small building with the giant pink neon coffee cup. "You can apologize to me there." She stood up and walked to the door of her salon. "If you don't show….well, then I'll know what kind of friend you want to be."_

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*• Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

He was prompt, she'd give him that much. Jackie had no sooner locked up her salon when she spied Eric Forman parking his car at the curb of the café. He waved at her and went through the door at what Jackie presumed was to save a table. _He was dressing so much better!_

She opened the door and found Eric had procured a table next to the corner window. He two menus but Jackie knew she only wanted coffee. This wasn't going to be some long drawn out coffee date. She smiled at Corrina who waved from the little window that peeked into the kitchen, but Jackie kept walking until she reached the table.

"You showed up." She greeted.

Eric was startled. He hadn't expected Jackie to be so prompt. Or pretty. "Uh…yeah….I didn't want to be late." He watched as she sat down opposite his seat and folded her hands on the table. "It was big of you to show up." She said honestly. "I figured you would have just have your mom phone in some excuse so you could stay home."

Ouch! That was a serious social burn. Jackie Burkhart was like an iron set on high heat – her burns were right on target. "I could have or….I could just honor my promise and meet you like I said I would. But first, let me apologize again for calling you Point Place's gossip machine. That was uncalled for and I sincerely want you to know I'm sorry."

The waitress stopped by the table to take their order and Jackie immediately ordered a cup of Corrina's strongest coffee. Eric had wanted to look at the menu but just asked for coffee also. The coffee came back seconds later. Eric decided he would let the brunette take lead of this conversation. Jackie added cream and sweetener to her beverage while Eric watched. She seemed to need something to keep her hands occupied.

"The cigarettes – hard to kick?" Eric asked to begin some conversation.

She nodded. "Yes, it's been difficult. I'm sick of chewing gum, Jolly Ranchers are ruining my teeth and I need something to do with my hands."

Eric pondered her dilemma for a moment and then the words just popped out of his mouth, "Maybe you should take up knitting."

She looked at him and blinked. "You can't be serious." _Jackie Burkhart a knitter?_ Yeah, sure….

He gestured with his palms open. "Look, it keeps your hands busy, you have to concentrate on the stitches and you have a product you hand made in the end."

She snorted, "What do you know about knitting anyways."

Eric leaned back in his seat, some of his self-confidence creeping back. "I was teaching in a school where the villagers made fabrics. Every week trucks of raw wool would be shipped in and I watched as they spun it into yarn, dyed the wool into different colors. They made thread and would use these amazing looms to make fabric. In fact, that shirt you _borrowed_ …..it was made in one of the villages just outside of Cape Town."

Jackie remembered the red and white checkered shirt and how soft the strange fabric was – definitely not a cotton product! "Oh yeah, I was going to wash it but there were no instructions on what temperature. Do I use cold water?"

He smiled. "You can keep it if you like. The point I was getting to, is that knitting, macramé, crocheting or sewing will keep your fingers busy if you have the desire to smoke."

Jackie considered sewing, she was pretty good at it while in Home Economics at Point Place High School but for a hobby? She'd rather go bowling! "Well, I appreciate the suggestions…but, I think I'll find a way to cope. Now what else?"

Eric leaned forward, his arms resting on the small table. "There was something you said that kind of hit home and not in a good way….I mean it was the truth but I didn't like hearing it."

She lifted a brow and brought the steaming cup to her lips. "Continue."

He played with the spoon and twirled it, stirred his coffee before replying. "You told me _good luck in finding other people that would want to have a conversation with m_ e. And while it irked me that you said it, I found that it was true. Since I've been back….I really didn't want to be around a lot of people. I just wanted to be alone."

Jackie let him continue. He spoke but didn't look up. "I have this problem…it's like…claustrophobia? When it's just me and my parents – everything is fine. Betsy is okay…my classroom is not so bad."

"Well, what is causing you to feel claustrophobic? I mean, wouldn't the airplane ride back have been more claustrophobic than being in your parents' home?" Jackie asked.

Eric looked at the beautiful face in front of him and while he and Jackie may not have had the closest friendship of all the basement teens, at least she was honest with him and free with her advice as well as her candid opinions. He needed to trust someone and why not start here?

"I'm going to ask you to keep what I tell you private okay?" He was nervous about confessing.

Jackie looked at the sincere expression on Eric's face. There was something troubling him and while they had been at odds before, Jackie was a trustworthy friend. At least she thought so! "Well, I'm not like Michael if that's what you mean."

Eric breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. "Exactly! I've been home for a few weeks now and I'm having trouble getting out of the house. I'm fine getting up, going to work, coming home, grading papers but I don't have anything else. In Africa, I mean I could sit around a campfire and listen to stories being told. I could hang out at an outside bar and watch the stars…there's nothing like that here in Wisconsin…plus all this cold weather is a bitch!"

Jackie laughed. "You came back in the winter, what did you expect?

"Well, for one thing, December is the beginning of summer below the Equator. I guess I was thinking of warmer weather. You know, wear some shorts and sandals?"

She grinned, "Boy, you got this wrong. So anyways, what's stopping you from making a campfire at your parents' house? You know, provided you don't have the fire department coming out every evening."

Eric lifted a brow, "Well, nothing. I mean I could make a small fire ring in the side yard."

Jackie bit her lip, "Sure, and when the snow isn't falling, you could still see the stars."

That seemed logical, Eric had to admit. Jackie sipped some more coffee. "There are bars around here that have chairs outside, but since it's winter….the snow doesn't always make for good drinking beer weather."

"I see what you mean. Okay, you helped me out with two of my problems. The next is really personal and while my dad knows part of it, my mom or anyone else doesn't… so please….I'm trusting you."

Jackie sat back and listened. Eric told her the story about the bus accident taking the lives of his students. He shared the story of Connor's death and how the other guys left. He shared his loneliness and nightmares. She listened and did not judge. By the time Eric was through talking, he felt like he had purged something nasty from his body. It almost felt good to tell it to someone unrelated to him.

"So that's why you know about Betsy and the pillow….because she had seen you do it." Jackie replied compassionately. "She talks to you because she senses you have been through something bad also."

"I didn't really know Brooke, but I know, in a way, how Betsy feels. I keep asking, why not me? Why him? Why _my_ students? Why did God leave Eric Forman alone and take the others."

Jackie bit her lip, "I'm guessing you saw a counselor with limited results?

Eric nodded. "I don't know the why and probably will never understand, but the nightmares are awful and I'm sleepwalking."

Jackie wasn't totally prepared to hear such a confession. Eric was showing her depths of his personality and highlighting strengths she didn't know he had. She was just a hairdresser that listened to women complain about their husbands – not something with as big a scope of problems like Eric Forman had to deal with! But, she guessed, confessing these experiences was heady stuff. It was like for once, Jackie was the important cog in the wheel of the basement friends. Her advice was important and valued.

She rocked!

She rolled.

Jackie Burkhart was freaking awesome.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric went home feeling lighthearted and was that happiness that bubbled around the edges of his heart? Who knew that confiding in Jackie could have such a physical impact on his soul? He entered the kitchen, gave his mother a hug and clapped his dad on the back.

Kitty was startled but asked, "You had a good time? Out there….doing whatever…you were doing?"

Eric grinned. "Yes and yes. I feel tons better. I'll be up for dinner."

Kitty looked at her husband who only shrugged, "He must be on dope again."

"Now Red, Eric is a grown man. Must you bring up that stuff from years ago?"

He laughed, "Honey, I don't really care what he was doing – look at him. He's not feeling sorry for himself and that makes me happy. Look I'm smiling."

Kitty disagreed, "That's the look you give the dentist when he says 'Open wide'….you're not smiling."

Red stood up, "Well, it feels like a smile. I'm going out to the garage. Let me know when dinner is done."

Kitty was alone in the kitchen. What a perfect time to make a pre-dinner drink? She opened the cupboard above the fridge, pulled out the bottle of scotch, retrieved a few ice cubes from the freezer and found a nice solid glass. Dinner could wait. This was Saturday and Kitty Forman deserved some girl time.

Carrying her drink to the living room, Kitty clicked on the television and found a rerun of a Christmas movie that she liked. Sipping her drink, Kitty Forman decided to let the men make their own damn meal if they were hungry. She was taking the evening off.

She rocked!

She rolled.

Kitty Forman was freaking awesome.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Rhonda was showing Eric the fundamentals of decorating the auditorium for the Christmas Chorus Show. His third grade class was going to be singing _Oh Tannenbaum_ and they were terrible at it. The thought of a room full of parents and a school full of children crammed into this little room gave him anxiety. She showed Eric how to work the curtains and asked if he wanted to work the backgrounds or lighting.

"No…it's not really something I would be good at." Eric confessed. "Let me just lead my little troopers on stage and they can sing their song and I'll wait for them."

"But Eric, you are a part of this school…" Rhonda protested. "What about helping make the costumes?"

Eric started to say no, then remembered a friend that needed to keep her fingers busy. "I might have something in mind for that…" Eric was going to say more but the lunch bell rang and he needed to get back to class before his students.

"Sewing? Are you crazy?" Jackie's voice was almost shrill over the telephone. Eric nearly regretted looking up her home phone number in his mom's address book. Eric waited a beat and replied, "Or….can you paint? We need some scenery pieces done for the background."

She waited almost too long. Eric had to ask if she was still on the phone, "Yeah….I'm thinking."

He smiled at the receiver and waited patiently for her reply. "I guess I can paint. But Eric, you better be painting too, because I'm not making a bunch of stuff for third graders if there is no supervision."

"Don't worry, we can do this after school so there won't be any kids to supervise."

"I meant for me!" she exclaimed. "I've never done this before. What if I paint a brown bush green or put coconuts on the wrong tree?"

He laughed warmly, "It's going to be pretty simple. Even Kelso could do it….if I let him."

"I guess it won't be too hard. I can be there any time after 4:00." Jackie replied.

He answered, "Jackie….life is hard. This will be fun. The teachers and I will be in the auditorium. See you there tomorrow."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	10. Chapter 10 – A Rock and A Hard Place

**Chapter 10** – A Rock and A Hard Place

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie felt like a giant standing in the auditorium of the elementary school. Plywood cut outs of trees and bushes were leaning against walls, rolls of fabric were nestled in groups by colors while cans of paint and brushes were strewn on some tarp. She could hear hammering off in the distance but the auditorium seemed empty.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed slightly.

A staccato reverberation of heels had Jackie turning around in the direction of stage left. A tall blonde haired woman came stumbling out of the curtains exclaiming, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you!"

Jackie squinted into the shadow of the curtains, "It's me. Who are you?"

A smartly dressed Rhonda Tate revealed herself. "Remember me?"

Jackie was struck at how lovely Big Rhonda had grown to be. "Yes! What a long time it's been. You are a teacher here?"

She grinned, "Shucks, you guessed. Eric Forman told me he was bringing an old friend to help with the Christmas show and I doubted him."

Jackie smiled, "Well, you know what they say about doubters."

Tucking a loose strand back into her hairclip, Rhonda frowned, "No. I don't. What do they say?"

Jackie shrugged, "I don't know. _You're_ the teacher – they must say something!"

Rhonda laughed, "Oh yeah….there's that term of _Doubting Thomas_ – must come from that. Anyhow, let's start painting some shrubbery!"

Jackie looked around at the empty stage, "I thought Eric was supposed to be here."

Rhonda began pulling the heavy tarp towards the middle of the stage, "Oh he's here. Mr. Forman decided to tell the carpenters the best way to cut out a camel. Apparently, they forgot about the humps and looked more like horses."

Jackie smiled – that sounded like something Eric would do. "Well, point me in the direction of a tree and I'll start painting." With brush and the color green in hand, Jackie started working on her palm tree. Rhonda kept up a continuous and funny dialogue while the pair worked. Jackie found herself beginning to relax and just enjoying the task.

As she moved from tree to rocks, some ladies from the local PTA meandered in and tackled the fabrics. They chatted about hems, basting stitches versus a zigzag border and who would supply the doll for the baby manger. This was a different type of woman bonding event that Jackie had never been privy too. The extent of her women friends consisted of Donna, Mrs. Forman and that tacky lady that ran the second hand store around the corner from her shop.

It was nice hearing bits of gossip about people she had grown up with, who were now parents with children in the school. Jackie fancied that if she had a child, she would be head of the PTA and it would be glamorous. Except Jackie wasn't ready to be a mother just yet.

A warm hand on her shoulder jolted Jackie out of her reverie. "Hey, the trees are looking great! You did a good job."

Jackie looked up and her mouth went dry. Eric was casually dressed, as teacher would be perhaps, but to Jackie he looked like he stepped right off a magazine cover. There was a hint of a five o'clock shadow and his hair was mussed and Jackie had to admit that Eric Forman was downright attractive. But then so did some of the other women in the auditorium. There were finger waves and sing-song choruses of "Hello Mr. Forman!"

He smiled and held out a hand to help her to her feet. Jackie stood up so quickly she got light headed. "Woo….little bit woozy." She explained.

Eric brushed some wood shavings from his shirt sleeves and smiled. "Could be some of the fresh air your lungs aren't used to."

"Funny. NOT!" Jackie grumbled. _Why did he make her think of nicotine just now_? "Great, _now_ I want a cigarette."

Grinning, Eric held fast to her hand and led her off the stage and onto the auditorium floor. "I needed a reason to get out of here." He confessed. "It's getting really _crowded_ …..if you know what I mean."

That was when Jackie remembered his aversion to groups of people. He wasn't intentionally trying to get her to smoke – he was looking for an escape. "Well, I could use a cup of coffee."

"Perfect." He replied. "I'll meet you at Corrina's?"

"Sure." Jackie answered. "Let me say goodbye to Rhonda first." She watched Eric walk off and then watched the ten pair of female eyes that also followed his retreating form to the door. Lascivious women who already had a man at home. Jackie felt like she had to protect her friend from those prying eyes. "HEY! Back to work!" Satisfied that her 'work' was done, Jackie slipped between the auditorium seats and over to where Rhonda was hanging large paper plate 'snowflakes'.

"Hey, I had fun." Rhonda admitted. "You coming back for the show?"

"When is it?"

Rhonda counted on her fingers and then smiled, "Next Friday at 2:00. The third graders are going on stage at 2:30 so if you want to see Eric's class sing….come by, I'll let you in the side door."

Jackie pulled on her jacket, "Sounds like fun. I'll see if I can get someone to cover my store." She waved goodbye and ran for her car. It was just starting to snow and she didn't want to have to speed drive to get to the café.

She did have fun.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie pulled into the parking lot and after entering the café, found someone else seated with Eric at the table. Unkempt brown hair was hanging over the collar of a dark blue jacket. She walked over to the chair and exclaimed, "Michael! What are you doing here? Where's Betsy?"

Kelso looked up, "Jackie? What are YOU doing here?"

Eric sighed, "Don't ask. It will just get more confusing." Jackie frowned and sat down opposite Michael. "So?"

He scrubbed his face. "I can't do this. Working nights is stressing me out. I can't sleep during the day and then trying to get Betsy ready for school….it's killing me man."

Jackie signaled for the waitress. "What's killing you Michael?" she asked in a softer tone.

"I'm going to let Betsy live with Brooke's mom for a while." Kelso confessed.

Both Jackie and Eric burst out with a "WHAT?!"

Startled, Kelso sat up. "I mean, it's the only smart thing. I can't take care of her! She needs more than I got."

Eric looked at Jackie who nodded her encouragement for him to speak. "Kelso. Betsy has been through a lot. She's come to depend on you, her father and it's working. You can't just drop her off with a random grandmother because you're tired. You are a parent and you just have to suck it up."

Kelso moaned. "I don't wanna! It's not fun and I never get a break and…."

Jackie continued for him, "…and you're over 25 which is squarely an adult. Snap out of it!"

Eric smiled his thanks. Jackie continued, "Betsy is not a toy that you can just put in a corner. She's a little person with ideas and plans and lots of love and she needs lots of love – from her dad. Be her father. Change jobs if you have to, because if you give up your daughter….I don't think you'll ever get her back."

Kelso wiped his face. "I hear what you're saying….but…."

Eric leaned across the table and grabbed Kelso's forearm. "There are no buts. That's your little girl and she hurting. She's already lost her mom – what do you think it will do to her if she loses her dad because he didn't think he was good enough? Kelso, you are better than this."

"Can I just order my sandwich and go? Please?" Kelso almost begged.

Eric blew out an exhausted breath, "Sure, but think about what you are doing. This isn't about you nailing some chick at a Molly Hatchett concert dude, this is life. Your life and Betsy's. Do the dad thing."

Kelso nodded. "Yeah – I'll think about it." He pushed out his chair and made his way to the order counter. Meanwhile, Eric turned to Jackie who was sitting right beside him – he _almost_ tried to put some distance in between them, but he was working on his own demons and let the situation be.

"If he gives Shorty back to Brooke's mom, Betsy will hate him forever." Eric spoke so Kelso couldn't hear him.

She watched the counter until Michael had left with his order in a paper bag. Jackie agreed, "I remember my dad going to jail and my mom leaving for Mexico – nothing like abandonment to add to the woes of the growing up years."

"Kelso can really be a dumbass." Eric commented. "That was a really selfish idea of his and stupid."

Jackie nodded in agreement. "I actually thought he was handling this fine….well, until tonight."

The waitress finally came over with two cups of hot coffee and an apology. "I could see an intense conversation – I didn't want to interrupt." She left just as quickly. Jackie looked at Eric, "You need to leave the waitress a really big tip."

"What?"

Jackie smiled, but there was a mischievous hint about it. "You invited this when you wanted to meet at the coffee shop. Besides, how did Michael know you were here?"

"He was getting ready to order a sandwich when I walked in and roped me into a 'small' conversation which you could tell, was not so little." Eric answered.

Jackie shook her head sadly, "It would be such a big step backwards to give Betsy to her grandmother."

"And the wrong thing to do." Eric echoed. The little girl still had some healing to do and that would take time. Eric knew because he was still trying to get over his own personal grieving. For Kelso to even think about deserting his own flesh and blood when she needed her father the most – it was heinous – Eric didn't think he could be a friend to someone like that. He looked at Jackie and spoke in the most serious tone, "If Kelso continues to pursue his plan of dumping Betsy, I'm gonna…."

Jackie looked up expectantly, "Eric, there's nothing you can do. Legally, it's Michael's call. As much as I don't like it, and I'm her Godmother, he has to make the right decision."

He crossed his arms, "I can call Child Services. They'll take the best interests of Betsy and put her in a home where she can be cared for. Kelso is acting like he's still a teenager and accepts none of the responsibilities of being an adult. Shorty deserves more."

Jackie touched his hand, "Child Services Eric? They will take her and put her in some communal living home with a bunch of other kids – I don't know how they do this in Africa, but please don't call anybody. There's got to be another way."

Eric had to admit that calling on the authorities to fix Betsy's problem was probably not one of his best ideas. He adored the little girl and didn't want to see her moved to Chicago and grow up fatherless. "If worst comes to worst, I'd consider being her foster father."

Jackie didn't know exactly why, but her heart swelled with something like love at Eric's confession. A single guy with no blood relations to an adorable six-year-old who would consider fostering someone else's child – how freaking sweet was that! The fact that he came back from Africa totally good-looking was a bonus as well. Then Eric looked at her and his voice was husky as he asked, "Is that such a crazy idea?"

Her heart started to pound and were his eyes green or hazel and did Eric always have such long eyelashes? When he slowly tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, Jackie melted. His fingertips trailed over her face like he was memorizing her. _Oh my god, she was going to faint_.

"Do you think?" Eric asked. He was questioning his motives at confessing to Jackie Burkhart. In all the time he had been home, she had been the person he'd had the most and longest conversations with. It wasn't difficult like he had imagined coming home would be – Jackie was actually a good friend! The fact that she was beautiful to look at was a bonus as well.

Jackie swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

He smiled, "Fostering Betsy. Do you think that would be an option? I mean my mom would be glad to help and I could have Shorty transferred to my school – you could come over, as her Godmother and she wouldn't be alone."

Jackie took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This whole coffee thing was throwing her off kilter. "Okay, yes – it's a good idea, but….let Michael think about what he needs to do first. We can't go taking Betsy away because he's suggesting farming her out to grandma – all it is at the moment, is talk. And…and think about yourself – you're still working out….issues."

Eric smiled, happy that Jackie was still aware that he was trying to adjust as well. "I'm glad we had coffee the other day."

Jackie felt a wee bit bashful. "Me too. I think you're interesting."

Eric was a little startled at that concession. "I think you're not the same girl I remember."

"God, I hope not!" Jackie exclaimed. "It took some time and some painful embarrassments, but I am strong. Hear me roar."

Eric laughed. "Since I've come back, you are the most fun I've had."

She laughed a bit nervously, "Well, wait until you really get to know me."

He winked, "I'm looking forward to it."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie tossed and turned in her bed. The soft covers felt unusually warm and she kicked them off. Opening her eyes, she could see the nightlight that glowed from the open bathroom door. The apartment was quiet as she padded over to the window. It was still snowing. The bare limbs of the trees were iced over and the room of her car was covering in the white stuff. It was beautiful.

She looked at the clock at found that it was an hour earlier than her alarm was to go off, so Jackie simply started a pot of coffee. As a lover of sleep, why was Jackie Burkhart waking so early? Could it be that yesterday's coffee date was memorable? Could it be that maybe Eric Forman was just as interesting to talk to as he was to look at?

Could it be that she was worried about little Betsy Kelso too? Michael could be such an idiot some times. He was bonding with his daughter and _now_ wanted to call a time out because he didn't want to be a dad for a while. A girl needed her father and how could Michael not understand that?

Damn, she wanted a cigarette. There was a lighter on the coffee table but no smokes. Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Jackie reminded herself it was all in her head. Sure, but that didn't stop her desire to make a quick trip to the gas station to pick up a pack!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric watched as Betsy clumsily poured Smackeroos into her cereal bowl creating a mess that made his mother cringe just a tiny bit. "I get the milk." Betsy stated sternly.

Kitty carried over a glass of milk and held a dishtowel at ready. Carefully with a bit of pink tongue sticking between her lips, Betsy handled the glass much more cautiously as she poured the milk over her cereal. Eric could see his mother breathe a sigh of relief.

Betsy held her spoon at ready and Eric realized she was waiting for him to get his own breakfast. "Oh no Shorty, I'm just having toast."

"I'm having toast." Betsy declared.

Eric shook his head and lifted the box of Smackeroos. "This is a growing up cereal. Me? I'm all grown up so I only need toast. You are short – you need to eat lots of growing up cereal."

Betsy took that as gospel and held her bowl up, looking at Kitty she asked sweetly, "More please?"

Eric grinned, "That's a girl. Pretty soon you won't be short anymore."

She smiled back, "….and maybe you won't be stuffy too!"

The small back and forth banter was interrupted by a freezing cold Michael Kelso coming in from the driveway. "It's snowing out there!"

Kitty indicated Michael should have a seat, "I have nice cup of hot cocoa to warm you up." He smiled and clucked Betsy under the tongue. "Thanks Mrs. Forman. I…I uh….I gotta talk to you about something…..it's kinda important. Can I drop Betsy off a little early today?"

Kitty smiled, "Certainly. They aren't changing your schedule again are they?"

Kelso gave Eric a fleeting glance that reflected alarm but to Kitty he replied, "Nope. The job is just fine." He sipped the cocoa, burned his tongue and laughed. "A cocoa burn! Good one!" Setting the cup down, Kelso stood up. "Okay Bets….let's head off for school."

"Daddy, I'm not done with breakfast!"

"Well, Daddy had a long night and needs some sleep so I gotta get you to school!" Kelso explained.

Betsy sighed. She finished her last Smackeroo and drank the sweetened milk from the bowl. "I gotta brush my teeth. I have a loose one."

"Yeah, okay." Kelso answered.

Kitty sat down. "You want to talk now rather than later?"

Eric leaned in, "You do seem awfully tense."

Kelso did indeed seem to be bothered by something, however he didn't want to talk about the topic at that particular moment. "Yeah…uh…it can wait. I gotta get Betsy to school."

Betsy came back from the hallway bathroom with a big smile as she tugged on her loose tooth. She looked at Kitty. "Will the tooth fairy know how to find me?"

Kitty kissed the top of the little chestnut head, "Of course she will. When that tooth comes out, you put it under your pillow and the next morning she'll leave you a quarter. Grandma Kitty will take you to the store later sweetie." Kitty looked at Kelso to make sure he understood about the tooth fairy.

He was clueless.

Kitty shook her head sadly and walked into the living room. Eric sighed, "Kelso….you do need some help man. Tooth fairy….and remember, Santa Claus is coming too!"

Kelso scrubbed his face, "Dude, I got way bigger problems than that." He turned to his daughter, "Let's go Betsy, can't be late!"

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	11. Chapter 11 - Irony

**Chapter 11** – Irony

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

" _Thanks Mrs. Forman. I…I uh….I gotta talk to you about something…..it's kinda important. Can I drop Betsy off a little early today?"_

 _Kitty smiled, "Certainly. They aren't changing your schedule again are they?"_

 _Kelso gave Eric a fleeting glance that reflected alarm, but to Kitty he replied, "Nope. The job is just fine."_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric walked into the kitchen at what appeared to be entirely the wrong time. Kelso's face was wet with tears and Kitty was hugging the oversized lunk. "Don't you worry, we'll figure this out."

"But….Mrs. Forman….it's almost Christmas too!" Kelso wailed.

Kitty looked up with an expression of relief when Eric walked in. "Oh Eric, honey….I'm so glad you're home. Can you go find out where Betsy ran off too? Michael's late for work and I want her to say good night."

Eric nodded and hurried through the living room and up the stairs. Surely she was playing dolls, er Barbie's in Laurie's old bedroom. He opened the door and found his guess was incorrect. Running back down the stairs, Eric swung through the den – no Betsy. An Aha moment had him trotting down to the basement where little Betsy Kelso was sitting on the loveseat watching some puppet show on his television.

"Hey Betsy. Your dad's leaving and you should say good bye."

"No." Betsy answered firmly. "He just wants to send me away."

Eric sat down next to her on the sofa, "What makes you think that?"

Betsy looked up with somber eyes, "Daddy says we have to move. Uncle Eric, I already moved! Now Santa really won't find me."

Perplexed, Eric asked, "Why do you have to move again?"

She crossed her arms, "I'm not big enough." Eric was still confused. "Well, I'll go tell your dad you're busy okay?"

She smiled, "Thank you Stuffy."

Eric gave her a soft head noogie. "Anything for you, Shorty."

By the time Eric got back upstairs, Kelso had already left for work and Kitty was pouring herself a cocktail. "What the hell happened mom?"

Kitty pointed to the table and indicated Eric should sit. She took a big slug of alcohol and sat down herself. "Did you know that Michael lived in an adults only apartment building? He's been hiding Betsy there since the funeral!" Kitty Forman was still clearly emotional about the Kelso family issue.

"What?" Eric ask astonished. "Certainly, people knew he had a daughter."

Kitty waved her and, "Oh, it was okay for his weekend visits, but the rest of the week, he had to put her out the kitchen window and drive around to pick her up from the alley. Eric, if I wasn't so nice I would … I would get my iron skillet and…and….and knock some sense into that boy. You just can't leave a little girl in a cold alley or hide her away in an apartment! She just lost her mother…he's not thinking."

"That's Kelso. Why was he so upset?" Eric dared to ask.

"Oh, his apartment manager gave him one week to find somewhere else to live. Eric, think about poor Betsy! That is no way for a small girl to grow up. I need to talk to your father." She wanted to cry, but Kitty Forman knew that wasn't going to solve anyone's problems.

Eric frowned – Red Forman was NOT the answer to Kelso's woes. There had to be something he could do to help little Betsy Kelso. He recalled his previous conversation with Jackie;

" _Fostering Betsy. Do you think that would be an option? I mean my mom would be glad to help and I could have Shorty transferred to my school – you could come over, as her Godmother and she wouldn't be alone."_

Could this be done for the whole Michael Kelso family? "Mom? I think I have an idea."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric had given up trying to teach his 3rd graders the German version of _Oh Tannenbaum_ and switched to the good old _O Christmas Tree_ with a greater degree of success. The eight year old voices were terribly endearing and Eric felt sorry for the school music teacher who was trying to get the children to sing at the correct tempo. Little booger eater, Eddie Walters, turned out to have an excellent voice which actually surprised Eric.

Twenty five small voices strived to sing in harmony:

 _O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
Thy candles shine out brightly!  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
Thy candles shine out brightly!  
Each bough doth hold its tiny light,  
That makes each toy to sparkle bright.  
O Christmas tree, O Christmas tree,  
Thy candles shine out brightly!_

And of those 25, only three were pure and in key. Eric had a feeling that his class wasn't going to be winning any Point Place Grammy awards in this year's Christmas Pageant. Still, he continued to grade papers while his students sang with unbridled enthusiasm.

The last bell rang and his third graders ran for their jackets and lunchboxes. Eric trailed behind to make sure there were no leftover mittens or hats. He waved goodbye to the piano player and headed back to his classroom to lock up. Halfway through the snowy breezeway he ran into Miss Rhonda Tate.

"Hey Eric!" Rhonda smiled her hellos and walked towards him. "Got a second?"

Eric stopped and turned his back towards the cold winds, "Sure, but can we talk in my classroom? It's freezing out here."

Rhonda threaded her arm around Eric's elbow and walked by his side as they entered room 32. Eric felt a bit uncomfortable with Rhonda acting so physically friendly, but he carefully detached himself and hoped she didn't think he was being rude. Putting his desk between them for distance, Eric felt relieved. "So….what's going on?"

Rhonda perched on the edge of the desk and sighed, "I need a date for the PTA dance after the pageant and well….I was wondering if….perhaps….maybe….you could go with me?"

Eric blinked and before his brain registered a coherent thought, words seemed to vomit from his mouth, "Sorry, I was taking Jackie Burkhart _." Where the hell did that come from?_ He remembered to smile. "She's coming with me…..as my date….I already asked her." _Liar_. He hoped he wouldn't go to hell for saying that.

"Oh." Rhonda answered and gave him a disingenuous smile. "I figured you were new or kinda new and back in town. That's fine. I can ask Harvey."

"The janitor?" Eric ask incredulously . "He's married!"

Rhonda corrected her peer, "Recently divorced. And…he's not bad looking. I mean not as good looking as you, but I've dated worse."

Eric was shocked that Rhonda thought he was 'good looking' that was new! It was a little good for his ego as well. Still, he had a full night planned and needed to get home. "Well Rhonda, Harvey is a good guy. Good luck and I hope you get a lot of dancing." Eric was shoveling papers and books into his leather shoulder bag. "I'll catch you tomorrow?"

Rhonda had been gazing off into the distance and looked at Eric. "Sure. I just wanted to ask you first…you know."

Eric smiled sincerely, "Thank you for that. I really appreciate it."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Red was adamant. "No. Kitty this is the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard of." Eric walked in on his parent's having a heated discussion. Kitty Forman stood with her arms crossed and an uncompromising expression on her face.

Red looked up, "Eric, you're just in time to talk some sense into your mother."

Kitty leveled a stony glare at her husband, "We took in Steven. Do you remember the conditions he was living under? You cursed and you swore and look at what happened. Steven grew into a fine adult and it was our nurturing that helped him. What is so wrong with helping little Betsy and her father?"

Red gritted his teeth. "Because…..because he's a kettlehead! He has beans for brains and not much else."

Eric felt inclined to step in, at least on Betsy's behalf. "Dad. Kelso's a single father, he's trying to raise a daughter…."

"…..badly…" Red grumbled.

"….and he's being kicked out of his apartment. Wouldn't it make sense that this is the best place for Betsy?" Eric asked gently.

Red grunted and looked at his wife who was not backing down. The irony in the whole situation was that his son had suddenly grown a spine – what was he supposed to do? "FINE. But he's paying rent. Two more persons in this house increase all my bills and he's still paying your mother to babysit. I don't want him to think this is some free pass…because it's not. I'll give him until winter is over to find a suitable apartment."

Kitty's features softened, "I knew you had it in you." She walked over and kissed the pate of his balding head. "You always had a soft spot for Michael."

Red looked at Eric. "And he better not nail, glue, break or otherwise attach any part of his body to anything in my house. I'm not taking him to the hospital again."

Eric grinned. "Fine."

"Fine." Red grumbled back. "I'll call John Kelso and let him arrange the moving. I'm not lifting anything heavy with my hip like it is."

Kitty tittered, "I'll get the cot out the attic and get Laurie's room fixed up for the two of them."

After his wife had left the kitchen, Red looked at his son. "Look at you. All that time in Africa and I lived the life of a retired man. You come back and here come the orphans. Why do you do that to me?"

Eric put a hand on his father's shoulder, "Because I love you dad. Just because."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie handed a bowl of popcorn to Steven and a bowl of unbuttered popcorn to Fez. "It's healthier." She added. Hyde was looking at his new videos and trying to determine which one they would watch that evening.

Jackie sat down and crossed her legs. "What movies did you get?"

Hyde held up his two new releases, "The 7 Faces of Dr. Lao and 2001: A Space Odyssey. Both are supposed to be good."

Jackie sighed, "Doesn't sound like either has dancing or romancing."

Fez mugged, "You got that right! And this plain popcorn tastes nasty."

Jackie stood up with the urge for a cigarette niggling at the back of her consciousness. "I'm going over to see the Forman's. Did you guys hear what they are doing for Michael?"

Hyde looked up, "What are you talking about?"

Jackie relayed a shortened version of the Adult Apartment Complex rules and how Michael and his daughter needed a new place to stay. Hyde laughed, "Red just got himself a couple of new urchins to take care of – bet that went over well."

Jackie was putting on her jacket and then a knitted cap on her head. "The Forman's talked with Michael's parents and arranged everything. The move in, is this weekend so Betsy will get a Christmas tree and be safe and secure."

"Well, I hope they aren't expecting me to help."

Jackie glared at Steven. "Did they ask you to? NO! I'm sure when everything is settled down; you'll be invited to dinner. God Steven, what kind of friend are you?" She wrapped her scarf around her neck and looked at Fez. "Enjoy the movie. I'll see you at work tomorrow."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie knocked on the slider before letting herself into the Forman kitchen. Red looked up and waved her in. "Can you believe what that dumbass has gotten himself into?"

Jackie wasn't sure who the dumbass was this time so she answered, "Nope."

Red pointed to the classified ads in the newspaper. "There are virtually no apartments renting in the month of December. How could Kelso think that he could fool the apartment manager by sneaking his daughter in and out of the complex? I could just shake him!" Red was clearly upset.

"Well Mr. Forman, look at the bright side." Jackie suggested.

He looked at her with an unsmiling expression. "You're going to tell me there is something to look forward to in this mess?"

Jackie smiled. "Of course. You'll be getting Michael's rent money….Mrs. Forman likes to cook for people. Think of all the great dinners you'll be getting." It was a suggestion she hoped he could appreciate.

Red frowned, "You're right. While I don't like the idea of having extra people in my house, Kitty's cooking does improve when she has a bunch to cook for. I guess there could be a bonus in this for me. Wait, you aren't planning on coming around more are you?"

Jackie laughed, "No. I have my own apartment and as Betsy's godmother, it's my duty to check up on her so I'll make sure I come by after dinner."

"Good." Red smiled – he always did like Jackie. "I guess it wouldn't hurt if you came by looking for dessert once in a while."

"I can do that." She promised. "Say, where is Betsy now?"

"Probably watching TV in the basement with Eric. She seems to think of him as a big brother or something." Red turned back to the classifieds and sipped his coffee. Jackie took that as an 'okay' to go to the basement.

Jackie was walking down the steps and could hear Eric and Betsy in a seriously deep conversation – deep for a six-year-old. "But Barbie needs a car! They make a big pink one so she can take her pony to the park."

"Shorty, I don't think Santa is going to bring Barbie a car so she can drive a horse to the park. Why can't your Barbie just _ride_ the horse to the park?"

"But the _car_ will take her to her grandma's house and to heaven!" Betsy argued.

Eric didn't know how to respond to that and was eternally grateful when he heard a knock followed by a "Hello? Is little Betsy Kelso down here?"

"Aunt Jackie!" Betsy squealed. She jumped off the loveseat, landed on both feet and ran up the steps to hug Jackie by the waist. "How are you sweetie?" Betsy reached for her hand and tugged Jackie down the remaining steps. "I was telling Uncle Eric that Barbie needs a car for Christmas."

Jackie looked at Eric and winked, "Of course she needs a car. Every girl who owns a Barbie is required to have the official car AND a fur coat."

Betsy gasped. "Not real fur! I don't want dead rabbit on my doll."

Eric laughed, "No, not real fur. They make fake fur, which looks like the real thing, but I'm sure is easier to sew."

Jackie was going to ask how Eric knew this, but then she remembered he lived in a village that liked to sew. "I think Uncle Eric is right about this. It's winter time so Barbie's pony should be kept in the barn. Do you have one?"

"Well, no." Betsy sighed.

Jackie patted her on the top of the head, "I'm sure that if you ask real nice, Uncle Eric can make you one out of Legos. He used to have a lot of Legos."

Eric gave Jackie a scathing glare, "I don't play with Legos anymore, but I think we can find something in Red's garage to build a barn."

Betsy gave him a sweet smiled, "Thank you Stuffy! You're the best!" She grabbed her dolls and ran for the stairs with both Jackie and Eric shouting, "Be careful!" The door slammed shut and the remaining pair laughed.

"So….now that you are in my lair….what can I do for you?" Eric asked casually.

Jackie sat on the loveseat just as she would have six years ago. The only thing different was that there was a bed in the center of the room. "I came by because the guys were watching movies again and it wasn't interesting to me, but then I was craving a cigarette."

"Let me smell you." Eric replied.

"What? That's insulting!" Jackie argued feebly as before.

Eric walked over to the loveseat. "It's only insulting if it's true. Stand up."

Jackie stood up as he requested and closed her eyes and felt the warmth from Eric's body as he stepped in front of her. She could breathe in the smell of him, clean and fresh and masculine. A small shiver ran down her spine. Jackie could almost feel his nose near her hair as he inhaled. An almost swoon was instantly caught by two strong hands grasping her arms. His voice was low as he chuckled, "Don't want you falling over."

Jackie looked up and caught Eric's eye for the briefest of a moment and it was like she forgot how to breathe. When he said her name twice, Jackie remembered to inhale.

Eric tugged on a lock of hair and smiled. "You passed the test. The only thing I smell is….popcorn?"

Jackie laughed a shaky laugh and sat back down with wobbly legs. "Uh….yeah…I made some for the guys. Fez got the unbuttered bowl and is not a happy camper."

Eric sat down next to her, but with a small distance to be safe. "Have you tried sunflower seeds?"

"Excuse me?" Jackie's head was still in the clouds.

Eric smiled and answered, "Sunflower seeds – keeps the hands and lips busy."

Jackie knew exactly how she wanted to keep her lips busy at that moment, but it was out of the question! "Seeds."

"Yes!" Eric applauded.

"Seeds have calories. I count calories." She replied.

"Well, I don't kiss ashtrays." _Was his mouth vomiting words again? Where the hell did that come from?_ "I'm sorry. I need to ask you for a small favor."

Jackie's head was still spinning around the kissing ashtray comment, "Wha…."

"Next Friday, the PTA is having a Christmas Pageant party at 6:00….I told Rhonda that I had already asked you to be my date. So….would you be…my date?" Eric was crossing his fingers she'd say yes.

Jackie blinked. "Kissing ashtrays? What?"

Eric reached for her soft hands, "Please? I have to be out in public and it's causing me some anxiety and really….you're the only one I don't feel nervous around."

Well, it was _like_ a compliment and his hands were warm and gentle - yet strong, which had a calming effect on her at the moment. Jackie nodded, "I'll go on one condition."

"What's that?" Eric asked so happy that she agreed to go.

"I want to dance. I don't want to be stuck behind some table filling stupid punch glasses." Jackie commanded. "I want to be treated like a guest."

"Of course. You'll be my guest and with it you get all the respect and privileges that go with dating an elementary teacher."

Jackie smiled shyly, "You said date."

Confounded by his own words, Eric replied, "I did. Didn't I."

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	12. Chapter 12 – To Tell the Tooth

**Author Note** _:...just a little whimsy to get you through the day..._.•* .•* *•. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ .•*.• *•

* * *

 **Chapter 12** – To Tell the Tooth

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"That gives you at least three months. No more, no less. You'll pay rent on the first of every month and there will be no loose women in my home. You and Betsy will share Laurie's old room, your father is arranging to move all your extra belongings to a storage unit. Do you have any questions?"

Eric watched the exchange between Kelso and Red and Kelso looked like he was going to cry or kiss Red on the cheek. "No and thank you! Betsy and I thank you."

Kitty wanted to add on to the conversation, "Oh and Michael, this is very important. If you leave this house for any reason other than to go to work, you take your daughter with you. She needs to be with her father and I'm not going to have you dumping her here while you go to some boozy-schmoozy club. Understood?"

Kelso nodded enthusiastically. "We'll be scary good and Red….I'll even shovel the driveway for you."

Red sipped his beer, "Of course you will. You'll do anything Kitty asks….won't you?"

Michael Kelso rubbed his hands together excitedly, "Oh man! This is going to be great! Yeah, anything Mrs. Forman needs? I'm the guy! Man, it's gonna be so fun hanging around with Eric again."

Eric sat up, "Yeah, about that….I'm kind of keeping to myself these days." Eric's hands were already putting up an invisible wall between Kelso's enthusiasm and his own desire for space. "My room is downstairs and yours is upstairs. Let's keep that way okay?"

Of course Michael Kelso didn't understand, but he was going to be living with the Forman's for three months – that was like winning the best prize at Funland! Oh, he had to take Betsy to Funland when they opened up in Spring.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Red Forman supervised the moving of furniture and boxes into his daughter's vacant bedroom, he even shared a beer with John Kelso while Betsy searched through a toy box looking for a beloved teddy bear. The two men spoke quietly about how Brooke's untimely death confused and affected little Betsy. John expressed grief that he wasn't able to provide Michael and Betsy the attention and support they deserved.

"Casey's kids are like waking up in a zoo. I don't know how my wife copes, but it's making me think twice about be retired." John complained. He did look weary.

Red shook his head, "I thought I had the life….then Eric comes home and here come all his friends again." Red looked at John over the top of the beer can, "But it makes Kitty happy so…happy wife….happy life. And she likes to bake. I can't complain too much about that."

The two men toasted each other as Betsy ran through the kitchen door followed closely by her father who was shouting, "Give me that back!"

Red laughed, "Gonna be an interesting winter."

"That's for sure." John toasted again and finished his beer in one swallow. "I wish you luck Red. You need anything….call me. I'll send the wife."

Red laughed and walked John Kelso to the door. Somehow Michael Kelso was on his back in the driveway making snow angels while Betsy was balancing a tiny snowman on his forehead. All John could mutter was, "….kids….."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was preparing his last weekly lesson before the Christmas Break began. His students were still singing _Oh Christmas Tree_ , horribly, but maybe they would excel in other areas of academia. He turned on the green bankers lamp that lit his desk and pulled a 3-ring binder from his book bag. His students still needed to catch up on some math problems and finish a book report before the end of the week.

He was heavily into reading the teacher's manual that when a crying Betsy Kelso came running down the stairs, Eric was startled into a panic attack. Betsy jumped up, throwing her arms around Eric's neck and cried, "I lost my touf!"

He held the crying youngster, "You lost something?" His heart was beating like crazy, but there was no bus accident that caused these tears – it was something banal. Betsy wiped her face with the back of her hand and Eric could see there was blood around her mouth. "What happened?"

She hiccupped. "I was playing with daddy and my touf came out and I can't find it!"

Eric was relieved that it was just her loose tooth. It figured that this was a Kelso kind of accident. "Did your dad help you find it?"

She shook her head in the negative, curls flying everywhere. "No. Daddy wanted to slide down the driveway."

Eric frowned. Would Kelso ever grow up? Jeez! "Do you want me to help you find your tooth?"

Betsy nodded. "Can Aunt Jackie help? She has good eyes."

Eric chuckled. "Sure, let me call and see if she's at home." Eric set Betsy on the floor and opened the address book to find Jackie's home number. It rang a couple of times before it was answered. Eric handed the telephone to Betsy. "Hello?"

Jackie answered, "Who's this?"

"It's Betsy. Uncle Eric wants you to come over." Betsy handed the phone back to Eric. He hadn't expected the tooth conversation to end so quickly. "Hey! Hi! Sorry about that."

Jackie replied, "Well, I didn't think Betsy knew my telephone number. What's up?"

Eric explained the 'touf' situation and in return got a happy squeal in his ear. "You know what this means?"

"Well…no…not really." He replied.

"We get to be the tooth fairy when she goes to bed. I've got all the stuff. I'll be right over!" Jackie hung up the phone leaving Eric to wonder what _all_ _the_ _stuff_ was. But Jackie was coming over – the night could be interesting after all!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was walking in through the kitchen sliders to find Michael sitting on a chair while Mrs. Forman was applying a big square of gauze to his forehead. "Don't ever let me find you doing that again." Kitty scolded. "You could have gotten run over and then Betsy wouldn't have a father."

"Yes ma'am." Kelso apologized with a smile. He loved the personal attention that mother figure could only provide. The cookie in his other hand was so much better than the bandage on his head. "I'm going to my room now. If you see Betsy, can you send her up?"

Kitty nodded and gathered her first aid kit from the kitchen table. "You kids are always needing a Band-Aid. Maybe Red and I should buy stock in that company!" she exclaimed.

Jackie tapped Michael on the shoulder, "What did you do to yourself?"

He swung around and gave her a big melty smile. "It was so AWESOME! I was using the icy driveway and my body for a luge. You know, that Olympic sport where they lay down and speed over the ice?"

Unimpressed, Jackie replied, "I know what a luge is. What I don't know is why you had to put yourself in danger when you have a six-year-old that needs her dad!" Jackie frogged Michael in the shoulder and walked past him and to the basement door.

He feebly shouted, "Hey! You aren't allowed down there!"

Kitty looked at her patient. "Michael…..go to your room."

::

Betsy was sitting on the loveseat watching PBS while Eric was working at his desk. To announce her arrival, Jackie whispered loudly, "I heard someone lost a tooth today!"

Betsy sat up and smiled a big smile albeit missing a top front tooth. Jackie smiled and hurried down the stairs. "I have a flashlight and a shovel. Let's put on your coat and Uncle Eric will help us find your tooth. You just need to show us where you think you lost it."

Eric looked like a deer in the headlights. Tooth searching? Seriously? Jackie laughed at his expression and nodded in the affirmative. "Let's go before it gets dark! The tooth fairy only comes at night time."

Eric gave a self-deprecating shrug and threw a sweatshirt over his head. "That's what I'm here for."

::

Eric was looking for a blood trail. Jackie was looking for a shiny tiny white tooth. Betsy was busy turning the flashlight on and off until it had a strobe effect. Eric tapped Jackie on the shoulder. "Hey," he said in a low voice. "We've been looking for 20 minutes and it's getting colder out here." Eric gently took the flashlight out of Betsy's hand.

"No touf?" She sighed sadly.

Jackie knelt down, "Well, just because we can't find the tooth, doesn't mean we can't write a letter to the tooth fairy and tell her where you lost it….right Uncle Eric?"

"What? Oh sure! That happens all the time. In fact, when I was nine, Hyde knocked me in the mouth with the end of a teeter-tooter and I bled all over the playground. Could not find my tooth." Eric recalled that he was crying in pain and gave Hyde a good bruising slug in the arm for that little escapade.

Betsy seemed placated by the letter suggestion and smiled. Meanwhile, Jackie's fingers grazed Eric's hand as she took her flashlight from his grasp and she was startled to see him flinch. She whispered, "What is this about?"

Eric's eyes looked big, "What!"

"That." She poked him on the shoulder. "You cringed when I took the flashlight." Eric captured her finger so she couldn't poke him again. "I'm sorry. I think having Kelso here….there's so much….activity….I'm not used to it."

"Well get used to it. Life isn't going to stop until you get your ducks in a row." Jackie scolded, "Right now, we have a little girl that needs to write a letter to the tooth fairy and you are going to help her."

"Please Uncle Eric?" Betsy smiled. Eric felt like he had almost been cornered by a bear and her cub. Jackie could be ferocious and her beauty was intoxicating. Being this close to her, he could feel the warmth of her body and he could smell something like wildflowers in her hair.

It could have been the proximity – it could have been the season or it could have been the damn mistletoe his mother hung everywhere, but nevertheless, Eric fell to one knee and cupped Jackie's cheek. Her skin was like silk under his fingers. He brushed her lips with his thumb and couldn't remember wanting to kiss someone so badly. Her dark eyes looked confused, but Eric could only see her raspberry tinted lips.

Oh so carefully, Eric dipped his head and placed his lips softly over hers, just breathing in her scent. One of his hands slid down to her waist and as Jackie leaned forward, Eric slanted his head; the kiss became real. Or was it _surreal_ because the snow was falling gently all around them, on their heads and Betsy was clapping and exclaiming with glee?

The kiss ended with both breathing hard. Jackie was touching her lips while Eric could only say, "Wow." in a reverent voice. Had that really happened? Or was this a wonderful hallucination? He swallowed hard. "Um….I think I have to go write a letter."

Eric stood up and held out a hand to help Jackie to her feet. She was still stunned that Eric kissed her and it wasn't awful. It was – wonderful! Warmth and butterflies filled her stomach and she nearly swayed. "Uh….I have to get my…..kit ready."

He didn't want to let go of her hand, but it wasn't going to stop snowing anytime soon. Eric scooped Betsy up and onto his shoulders where she laughed happily. Jackie followed into the kitchen closing the door behind them.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"….and daddy made a goofy noise and I fell over him and my touf popped out in the snow!" Betsy exclaimed. "Oh, and can you put in there that if the Mommy could help find it….I'd really like that. I miss Mommy so much."

Eric's heart ached for the little girl. "I'll add that for you Betsy and I'm sure the tooth fairy will have your mom helping to find the missing tooth. But you know what?"

"What?" Betsy answered.

"The tooth fairy won't come to your pillow unless you are asleep….maybe it's time to go to bed?"

She nodded. "If there was school tomorrow I could 'show and tell' about my touf!"

Eric tousled the curly hair then folded the letter and slid it into an envelope. "Here you go. Just make sure it goes under your pillow before you go to sleep."

"Okay!" Betsy said in a merrier tone. The pain of losing the tooth had given way to the excitement of the magical tooth fairy. Eric had no clue what Jackie was planning on doing, but he was extremely curious. Betsy held the envelope very carefully between her pinched fingers and kissed Eric on the cheek. "Thank you Uncle Eric!"

He watched her skip awkwardly up the basement steps and then turned back to his teachers manual and the work he was going to do before the distraction of a missing tooth and a mind-blowing kiss. Oh, man…Jackie had the softest lips….how could he sleep after that? Donna's kisses were fine – if you were a teenager. But quality over quantity?

Jackie Burkhart was definitely quality.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Kelso was snoring loudly in his cot which had been pushed up against the wall. The bandage was bloodied, one leg was dangling off the frame and he still wore his daytime clothes. Jackie held her fingers to her lips and gestured for Eric to follow. Handing him the flashlight, Jackie opened her 'magic bag'. Out came an object that looked like a salt shaker.

Jackie carefully and quietly lifted Betsy's pillow and indicated that Eric should pull out the letter. As he did so, she place two shiny quarters on the sheets and sprinkled gold glitter in a swirling pattern around the coins and down the side of the bed. Eric clicked on the flashlight and the glitter sprinkling continued across the carpet and over to the heater vent in the floor.

Jackie set her bag on the floor and pulled out a small handful of tiny colored rhinestones. She tossed the stones randomly in and through the glittered path. When Eric shone the flashlight on the carpeting, the jewels and glitter sparkled like an enchanted pathway to the vent. He smiled his approval and Jackie smiled in kind.

Then like thieves in the night, the pair quietly backed out of the bedroom the Kelso's shared and hurried down the steps. On the landing at the bottom of the stairs, Eric exclaimed, "That was genius!"

Jackie whispered loudly, "I know!" She smiled, "A customer of mine told me it was a tradition in her family and I've been dying to try it out and Betsy losing her tooth was perfect! Thank you for inviting me over to do this."

Eric smiled, "Thank you. Writing that letter with Shorty helped me more than I thought. I'm thinking that if I write a letter to Connor and not necessarily mail it…..I could get some of this off my chest."

Jackie smiled at his handsome face with those worry lines. "I think that's a good idea. You'll have to call me tomorrow and let me know how she liked her surprise."

Eric took a step back. "Maybe you could drop by?"

Jackie shook her head, "I have other plans." She didn't really, but she wanted Eric to realize she wasn't going to be at the Forman's beck and call when it came to the Kelso situation. "If I don't hear from you….I guess I'll see your class singing on Friday."

Eric felt a little dejected. He had really hoped Jackie would stop by again, but who was he to ask? Still…."So…you're still going to the dance with me?"

She nodded her head, "Love dancing. Gonna take wild horses to keep me away from that." _And the night better end in another one of those kisses!_ Jackie smiled and waved as she headed for the kitchen where she left her coat and purse.

Eric didn't know why he didn't follow. What Jackie did was above and beyond kindness for a friend. Betsy could have just went to bed and Kelso would have had to deal with it. But no. The most kind Godmother in the world, came running after a phone call and created a whimsical fantasy that the tooth fairy had picked up a letter and left magical footprints.

Eric couldn't have thanked her enough. He didn't thank her enough. Just saying an idea was genius – it was just words. Having Jackie around was making him break down some of his barriers. At first it was just the bedroom and his parents. Then it was daycare with Betsy and his parents. Now he was sleeping in the basement and the Kelso's were upstairs and Jackie was dancing in and out of his days – his walls were crumbling.

Maybe he would visit Hyde and Fez in their apartment.

One day.

Not right away.

But he was thinking about it.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	13. Chapter 13 – Oh! Christmas Tree!

**Author Note:** _Happy Mother's Day to all of us out here in fanfiction land- note: is having difficulty in sending notifying emails...I did post a chapter 12 - but no one got the email :( ...sad face... but it's still a great day!_

* * *

 **Chapter 13** – Oh! Christmas Tree!

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _It could have been the proximity – it could have been the season or it could have been the damn mistletoe his mother hung everywhere, but nevertheless, Eric fell to one knee and cupped Jackie's cheek. Her skin was like silk under his fingers. He brushed her lips with his thumb…_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric was dreaming about it. This night was blissful – no Africa nightmares – no growling snarling creatures hiding in the shadows. Simply a night of kissing Jackie Burkhart. He hadn't planned on it. He certainly hadn't anticipated that he would like it as much as he did. But Eric opened his eyes and stretched languidly, enjoying a truly good night's sleep.

Well, it was peaceful until a pair of small legs were running down the steps hollering, "Uncle Eric! Uncle Eric! Come see!"

Pink flannel Barbie pajamas were jumping up and down as Betsy Kelso was displaying two bright shiny quarters in her hand. Her toothless smile was a sight to behold. Eric sat up and clicked on his bedside light. "So….the tooth fairy showed up?"

She nodded, "She left a trail! Come see!"

Eric opened Laurie's bedroom door to find Kelso on his hands and knees – ass in the air, using a flashlight to peer down the heater vent in the floor. "I hope she didn't burn up." Kelso saw two pair of feet and sat up. "Betsy, she's gotta be trapped in the house – I can't find her."

Eric looked at Betsy pointing to the glittery trail that led from the bed covers to the vent – her big eyes were full of wonder. "And she took the letter to my mommy!"

He smiled, "So the tooth fairy was here and left through the vent?"

Betsy nodded. "Daddy's been trying to get her out."

Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Eric replied, "Well, it's a known fact that in the winter, fairies can't fly through closed windows so they follow the heating system to the attic and go out through a pipe. I'm surprised your dad didn't know this."

Kelso glared at Eric, "The tooth fairy never visited my house and I lost a ton of teeth!"

Betsy patted her father on the shoulder, "That's okay daddy….mebbe it's cuz you're a boy."

Kelso still looked put out, but gave his daughter a hug. "Well, next time you lose a tooth, I promise to stay awake all night to make sure she leaves you a dollar."

Eric sat on the edge of Kelso's messy bed. "Hey Betsy, why don't you show my parents?"

Betsy smiled and skipped out of the bedroom leaving Eric to talk to Kelso. "You DO know there is no such thing as a tooth fairy."

Kelso frowned. "You're a liar." He gestured to the glittery trail and rhinestones. "Did this just magically appear in the middle of the night?"

Eric sighed, "I helped Jackie create a tooth fairy trail. If you had been paying attention, you would already know she lost her tooth and we couldn't find it so I helped Betsy write a letter explaining what happened. I would like you to read the letter later."

Kelso looked like he was going to cry. "No tooth fairy? For reals?"

Sadly shaking his head, Eric replied, "No tooth fairy. No Easter Bunny and no Santa Claus."

"But…." Kelso almost sounded like he was going to cry. "There is a Santa Claus!"

"That's right. YOU are Santa Claus and good luck with that buddy." Eric clapped him on the shoulder and exited the bedroom leaving Michael Kelso wondering what else he did not know. Kelso grumbled, "Just when I think I get stuff figured out….."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 _It could have been the proximity – it could have been the season or it could have been the damn mistletoe Mrs. Forman hung everywhere, but nevertheless, Eric fell to one knee and cupped her cheek. He brushed her lips with his thumb…_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie woke up with a smile. She touched her lips. _What a kiss!_ It didn't hurt that Eric was strong and nice to look at – aesthetics aside. Eric Forman was a bit like a wounded animal. A little mistrusting yet eager to please. While she hoped the whole tooth fairy adventure went off without a hitch, it was a day for a little Jackie time. Christmas was days away and she hadn't done any shopping!

What kind of friend or Godmother would she be if Jackie Burkhart failed to find the perfect Christmas present? She threw her covers to the side and padded to the bedroom window. No snow! Would this day get any better?

The ringing of the telephone interrupted the quiet peace of a Sunday morning. Jackie grabbed a towel and decided to let the machine answer the call. It was probably one of the guys asking if she was bringing the pizza to Sunday movie night. She turned on the shower faucets and let the water run as the machine clicked on.

"Aunt Jackie!" Betsy's voice was full of excitement. "The touf fairy came and took the letter! Thank you so much!"

There was a little static and the six-year old voice was replaced by a 20-something voice, "I guess we should have told Kelso that the fairies aren't real. He was looking down the vent to save the poor thing. Anyways, I just wanted to say hi…..hi…..I guess….hope to talk to you soon and I'll see you on Friday at 2:30…in the auditorium."

Jackie smiled as she heard the receiver fall back into the cradle and the message stopped. _Friday_ \- sounded like her shopping excursion was going to include a dress for the show and something spectacular for the PTA dance later that evening.

This was going to be a great week!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The children were excited. This was the last week of school before the big Christmas break. Eric's students had been busy gluing together colored paper rings to create wreaths for the doors and windows. The more artistic of the class fashioned a small tree made from green painted paper plates. Other students cut stars out of sturdy paper to hang on the tree with paper clips.

It was a sad looking Charlie Brown kind of tree, but his class was ecstatic about it.

The weekend had been great and after writing the letter for Betsy, Eric booked a Wednesday appointment with Dr. Lake for himself. He knew he couldn't continue on with nightmares, sleepwalking and all the self-doubt. His life was no longer in Africa – it was beginning now, here in Point Place.

Eric's heart swelled at the happy faces gluing paper and coloring cardboard ornaments.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"And then what happened?" Fez asked from his seat in the empty salon chair.

Jackie paused in trimming her client's hair and replied. "He kissed me."

Fez's eyes grew round and his mouth fell open. "But he hated you!"

"That was a lifetime ago. This Eric is different than the one we went to school with. He's more…tan….muscly….smarter."

Fez leaned back, "Well, he did seem a lot more quiet than I remember but he kissed you? What was it like?"

Jackie frowned, "What are you? A girl? You can't ask me those kinds of questions!"

Mrs. Hayes looked into the mirror, "Well, I'm a girl and if it was a great kiss….well, I'd like to know about it."

Jackie smiled and recreated the _losing of the tooth_ story and how they were searching the snow. "….and we were on our knees while it was snowing and he just slid a hand around my waist and we were kissing." Jackie stopped just short of sighing. Her more practical brain came back and continued, "But it didn't mean anything. You know, he came back from Africa and probably hadn't kissed anyone in a while….I was there….he was there…." _Liar_.

Fez frowned, "That doesn't sound like a nothing kiss. I mean _he_ kissed  you. When he left Point Place, he was in love with Donna. How does Eric go from hot blonde to Jackie?"

Mrs. Hayes shook her finger at the shampoo boy, "Now mind what you say. People change as they get older. Jackie is not the same woman she was over five years ago! Look at her, she's a successful business woman and you…. _you_ are her employee. I know several men that would jump at the chance to kiss Jackie."

Jackie looked in the mirror. "Are they cute?"

Mrs. Hayes smiled back, "The cutest and they have good jobs. I'll leave some names and numbers for you later."

Fez timidly asked the most innocuous of questions. "Do you know any cute girls that I could have?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Monday and Tuesday just blew by like the icy December wind leaving Eric standing in front of the door to Dr. Lake's office. A part of him wanted to run back to his basement bedroom with his tail between his legs and the other part wanted to go full steam ahead and get this over with.

He was torn.

After the wonderful kiss Saturday night, he hadn't heard from Jackie. Was she put off because he kissed her? Was it the way he kissed? That was a total insecurity right there. Perhaps he should have called her and just apologized but then he had been so busy at school.

Mindlessly, Eric's hand knocked on Dr. Lake's office door. She opened after the third rap, "Hello Mr. Forman….please come in and have a seat."

On wooden legs, Eric entered the cozy little office and had this impeding sense of doom pervade his body. Talking about Africa was not at the top of his " _what can I do_ _today_?" list. This was taking more courage than he thought he had.

He would do it for Betsy. If he could relate somehow to Betsy's loss of her mother – they could mourn together.

He'd do it for Shorty.

He was doing it for himself.

He was doing it.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie squeezed in the side door of the auditorium just as a nervous Mr. Forman was leading his class of little third graders onto the stage. Eric looked splendid in his sports jacket and colorful red tie. Jackie spied some of the scenery she had painted and was proud that it looked so nice in the spot lights of the background. When she managed to catch Eric's eye, she gave him a little wave and then found a spot to sit along the wall.

The piano player looked like the oldest woman in the world as she hobbled across the stage to the upright piano. She sat on the bench and adjusted her seat a couple of times while the three rows of students waited impatiently.

The music teacher smiled wordlessly and held his baton in the air and began to wave it over the heads of the students. Twenty four little voices strived to sing in one tone…." _Oh Christmas Tree_ ….." The children had bells tied to their shoelaces and at appropriate times in the song, they would stomp their feet. Jackie was amazed that anyone could get that many children to cooperate.

The entire song lasted maybe all of three minutes. She could have watched those happy faces all day and came back for more. A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present. "How'd they do?" Eric asked urgently.

Jackie stood up and whispered, "They were great….the scenery was better." She joked.

Eric blinked. "What?"

"I'm kidding! Let's go outside." She suggested.

Eric quickly grabbed her hand and led Jackie to the closet exit. He needed the fresh air as well. It was freezing in the breezeway, but the lack of overprotective mothers and loudmouth fathers was a wonderful reprieve. He could hear the piano lady starting again and gratefully sagged against a pole.

"They were good." Eric began. "Eddie Walters almost started picking his nose but one of my smarter students stuck a mitten on his hand." Eric saw that Jackie wasn't exactly thrilled to learn about little Eddie's hygiene issues but he continued. "Anyways, they did it all together. We practiced and they memorized. God, that was great."

Jackie concurred. "What time are you picking me up tonight?"

Eric frowned, "I'm sorry?" he was so busy thinking about just getting through this Christmas pageant, everything else slipped his mind.

"The PTA party tonight. We're still going….right?" Jackie asked. She loved her new dress and didn't want to return it.

"Oh! Yes! Wait."

"Why?" she replied.

"I don't know where you live!" Eric answered.

Jackie pulled one of her business cards from her clutch bag, scratched her address on the back and handed it over to Eric. "Be there by 5:30. I hate to have to wait."

Eric ran his fingers over the edge of the card. "So hey….thanks for showing up. It means – it means a lot to me."

Jackie smiled, "Well, I hate to clap and run, but Betsy's school is doing a play and I need to be there in 20 minutes."

Eric wasn't aware that Shorty had an event too – well, elementary school….Christmas….of course it made sense. "God, I'm sorry. I should have asked her about it."

"I'll tell you tonight when you pick me up." Jackie replied. "I _really_ gotta go!" And she was running.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was stunning. Her silver dress sparkled with light and shimmered when she moved. The long black leggings stopped to reveal ankle length boots that cast a nice – _oh so nice_ – Burkhart silhouette. Eric could feel his mouth dry up. He hadn't expected that a dressed up Jackie would affect him so.

Jackie smiled knowing that the outfit she picked out for the party was dazzling. It was comfortable and sexy and she was going to be the prettiest woman there. There would be no divorced moms or widows asking Eric for a mercy dance. Rhonda could have her date. Jackie was going to dance! God, it had been so long that she had danced with anybody that she wondered if she still had some moves left. She was a cheerleader! Of course she had moves left!

When Eric found his voice he gushed, "Damn, you look nice!"

Jackie reached for her mid-length coat and clutch, "Of course I do. You're just lucky I said I'd be your PTA date."

Eric knew she was joking. "How was Miss Betsy's play?" Eric took the coat from Jackie's fingers and held it out so she could slip her arms into it. _What a gentleman_!

"She was great. Betsy was a shepherd girl and she had a cotton ball sheep she carried around the stage. It was adorable."

"Did Kelso make it?"

Jackie shook her head, "No. He's still working nights and the play was right before the end of the day….he wouldn't have been awake. Instead of making her take the bus, I drove Betsy to your mom's house."

Eric watched as Jackie locked her door and he noticed that he never got a glimpse of the inside of her apartment. "So my mom probably made a big deal about the play."

Smiling, Jackie walked ahead of Eric down the stairs, "She got fudge brownies and milk. I think Betsy had a very good day. Your dad made a big deal about the sheep."

Eric managed to get to the car before Jackie did and quickly opened the passenger side so she could slide in. It was beginning to snow again. He ran around the front of his car and started the engine so the heaters would kick on. "If it gets too hot in here let me know."

Jackie looked at the dashing black sports coat and the nicely pressed pants…all that was missing was perhaps a cummerbund and Eric could easily have stood on top of a wedding cake. Those PTA whores were going to be all over him! Jackie could have told Eric she was already _hot_ but he would have surely misinterpreted what she meant and he was still giving her the 'hands off' treatment.

"It's fine. Thanks for asking." Jackie replied. She set her clutch in her lap and forced her eyes to watch the road and not the handsome profile of one Eric Forman.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The lunchroom was way over decorated and the smell of hard liquor permeated from the open bowls of pink punch. Eric had opened the side door, hoping to make a discreet entrance into the party. The music was blasting and the laughter was overly loud. Eric likened the room to an open hen house. Women of all ages were dressed in red, white and green while bobbing heads like chickens over the punch bowls. Gaudy foil stars hung from the ceiling tiles and Eric could feel anxiety roiling in his stomach.

Jackie gave Eric a small shove from behind and a warning. "I didn't buy a new dress just so you could stand me up at a tacky PTA party Forman. Get in there and let's dance."

On wooden legs, Eric allowed Jackie to pull him into the fray. The cackling brood of PTA chickens tittered over on tall high heels as they clustered to see who the new single elementary teacher brought as a date. The flock was nearly claustrophobic and Jackie could see Eric was started to freak out. Fortunately, she knew about half of these women and their secrets so Jackie made an announcement.

"Excuse me ladies." Her voice was loud and clear, "If you don't back off, I will share some information about every one of you that you do NOT want anyone in this room to know about." She looked at Regina Larson who was sleeping with Nancy Forester's husband. Tina Bradshaw was shacking up with the fifth grade teacher's father and Tina looked away in shame. Jackie's glare came to rest on the little alcoholic librarian Alba Hayes. The PTA members began to look at one another suspiciously and the chickens slowly backed away.

Eric could feel relief roll off his shoulders like a waterfall. Jackie Burkhart could be a badass when she really wanted to. The silver shimmery dress whirled around and she cocked one hand on her hip, "Now where is my dance?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

He was slightly drunk. She was still sexy and they were both pressed up against the apartment door laughing and enjoying each other's company. The small doorway did nothing to stop the falling snow but the heat from their coats and warmth of their laughing melted away the cold.

"I'd ask you in, but I don't usually invite my first dates into my apartment." Jackie's fingers were mindlessly twisting and playing with Eric's tie.

Eric was holding up the door frame with one hand and used the other to brush snow off the top of her brunette head. "Yeah…I'd ask to come in and use the bathroom, but since this is my first date….stateside…I don't know what the rules are."

She looked up at him with glowing eyes, "There are no rules."

Eric felt completely drawn to the nymph. "I realize that, but if I don't exercise some restraint then….."

Her hand was tugging on his collar, "….then what?"

He covered her fingers with his warm ones, "Well, for one thing, I lose my magic as the attractive single elementary teacher and since you just scared the bejesus out of all the women in the PTA, I have a reputation to uphold."

Jackie giggled, "Oh that! I think you'll be safe from all those women. Now Rhonda? She's got a hot new look….I'd be worried about you."

"Moi? Rhonda? Pfffttt!" Eric teased. "She's dating the janitor and if you saw what I saw in the supply room…..well, there would be no wondering about anything."

Jackie laughed, "Eric….why do I have such fun with you? You aren't the same guy I used to know."

Eric wiped his finger over his brow and answered with a "Phew! Am I glad I'm NOT the same guy you used to know. Man, I was a cupcake."

Jackie was smiling but one brow was lifted, "A cupcake?"

"Good looking, sweet on the inside and nothing but empty calories." Was his answer.

Jackie smiled, "Lucky for you….I like _meat_ more than dessert."

Eric swallowed hard. Jackie put her arms around his neck for a tight hug. "Good night Eric. Thank you for the dance." When she let him go, Eric nearly stumbled. The impulsive hug was unexpected and the fact that she slipped away so effortlessly surprised him. Eric prided himself on being more observant – okay, well, this _was_ a Christmas party and he was a little drunk and god, Jackie smelled so good.

He couldn't remember any woman smelling as good.

Now he had to go home thinking about Jackie and what she meant by that meat eating comment.

He was drunk.

He was smiling.

He was out in public!

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	14. Chapter 14 – Progressive Steps

**Chapter 14** – Progressive Steps

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie was still leaning against her front door dreaming about the party. Eric's dance moves were astounding – she knew he could dance….just not that well! He was amazing on the dance floor and attentive. Jackie was whirled and swirled and out of breath by the end of the third song. Admittedly, there were several attempts by PTA groupies trying to cut in for a dance, but Eric simply whisked Jackie into another waltz or tango or whatever the tempo of the music suggested.

It was simply wonderful to be admired and at the same time, be the object of envious eyes. The widows and divorcees wanted to be on the floor with the most eligible bachelor, but he already had a dance partner.

She sighed softly and hugged herself. The ringing of the telephone interrupted her romantic musings.

"Hello?"

"Hey," a voice said softly, "It's me. I have an apology."

"Eric?" Jackie sat down on the arm of her small sofa. "What are you apologizing for?" She slid one arm out of her coat and transferred the telephone to crook of her shoulder and her ear as she pulled her other arm from the warm coat.

"Okay, last Saturday….when we were looking for Betsy's tooth…." He began.

"….yes?" Jackie responded expectantly.

"I want to tell you that I'm sorry I kissed you…without asking permission first." He answered in what sounded like a lame voice.

"You are _apologizing_ for kissing me? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me." Eric explained. "I have…issues….I've started seeing Dr. Lake." He hoped she understood the confession. "I need to work on myself. But last Saturday, it was like an impulse and I don't want you to think that it meant something when it didn't."

"If this is going to be insulting, I'm hanging up on you." Jackie announced.

"No! Don't hang up. I need you to understand this." He stated urgently.

"Go on." She huffed.

Eric tried to explain, "Last Saturday was different. I was surprised that I could … that I had… emotions….like that….and well, I wasn't trying to take advantage of you, but tonight. Tonight, however, I am really sorry I didn't kiss you."

He heard an intake of breath and figured it was a sign to continue, "Jackie…since I've been back, you and well Betsy, are really the only people I feel comfortable around – except my parents. You are so easy to talk to and I feel comfortable around you…nobody gets me like you do. The party, as ludicrous as it was, would have been a disaster if I didn't have you to dance with. I guess what I'm trying to say is that after all the shit I've been through and I'm still dealing with – you make me want to be better. And honestly, that's gonna take some time and I hope that you are….I hope that you could maybe wait around…you know, for me to be a better man."

Eric waited as there was silence on the other end of the receiver. Was Jackie thinking he was crazy? Okay, maybe he was crazy and this was a dumbass request on his part, but it felt right….coming home felt right….it couldn't be crazy.

"Eric." Jackie began. "First, let me say that you are an idiot."

"Excuse me?" he choked.

"You heard that right. I was dressed to the nines and you didn't kiss me? We were standing a breath apart and you didn't kiss me? Hell, I was flirting with you all night and YOU DIDN'T KISS ME! What kind of an idiot does that!?"

Yep. Eric Forman was a bonafide idiot. He had champagne offered to him and yet he asked for a glass of water. "I am an idiot."

"Thank you!" Jackie huffed. "Secondly, when a girl says she had fun with you….that's an opportunity to ask for another date. You really are clueless. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Give me a chance." He nearly begged. "Like I told you, I'm working on it. Hey….if it makes a difference, I learned some really….uh….provocative….things when I visited Egypt."

"Excuse me?"

"All I'm saying Jackie is give me a chance. I'm not the same Eric Forman. I'm kinda…new….and improved – but a little damaged. That's what I'm working on. What do you say?"

"I want something pretty for Christmas. Good night."

Jackie hung up the telephone and Eric smiled. She forgave him after all. And wasn't that the point of the whole phone call?

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 **Step 1 –** _Betsy_

Christmas was Kitty's favorite holiday and Red's favorite meal. Having Betsy in the house made everything cheerier. Eric brought down the old Santa Claus suit from the attic and Red pretended to be Old St. Nick so the Kettlehead could hear what his little girl wanted for Christmas.

"My mommy. I want to see my mommy." Was the Christmas wish.

Red swallowed hard and passed the little girl onto Kitty. "I need some fresh air." He uttered with a hitch in his voice. Eric handed his father the cane and walked with him out to the front porch.

"That poor kid. No mom and a nimrod for a dad." Red shook his head sadly and sighed. "Eric…I know I haven't said anything lately, but you are really a great teacher and I'm glad that kids like you. Betsy is one smart little firecracker and she trusts you. I think it's great."

Eric's heart swelled with a bit of pride at a compliment from his dad. Praise wasn't something Red Forman dispensed lightly. Eric put an arm over his father's shoulder. "I get the good stuff from you."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Betsy scored in the gift department. She LOVED the barn that Uncle Eric made for her Barbie horse. _Well, the barn that Grandpa Red and Uncle Eric built and it wasn't made with Legos!_ Grandma Kitty had sewed a little kitchen apron with lace and pockets and it was a pretty light blue color. She loved it.

Grandpa John had stopped by in the morning to drop off the family Kelso present. Betsy tore through all the ribbons and bows to find an adorable Pound Puppy. It was huggable and wouldn't leave a mess on the floor.

Aunt Jackie had left a box full of coloring books, crayons, sidewalk chalk, paint-by-number books and a small craft kit. Every item was a pretty color. But after unwrapping all the presents and helping Grandma Kitty pick up all trash, Betsy couldn't find the box she was really looking for.

Grandpa John knelt down and asked, "Betsy boo – what are you looking for?"

Betsy shrugged her small shoulders, "I thought….I thought there would be something from mommy." She said sadly.

John Kelso looked at his son – this was Michael's chance to step up and be a father. Kelso looked at his father like a deer in oncoming headlights. He mumbled and blew out a breath, knowing that the Forman living room occupants expected him to say something remarkable, but he wasn't what everyone expected him to be. Instead, Michael Kelso knelt on the floor beside his daughter and announced, "Betsy, Mommy's not here. Later today….we are going to go put some flowers on her grave and say hello."

"No!" Betsy shouted. "No flowers!"

Kelso covered the small hands with his and replied, "Okay…no flowers. But we are going….do you understand?"

Betsy nodded and pointed to the Christmas tree, "I want mommy to have branches so she can smell the Christmas."

All of the adults who had been holding their collective breaths finally exhaled. Eric was almost pleased with his friend for finally stepping up and doing the right thing. He even said so, "Shorty, I think it's great that you and your dad are going to the cemetery. A lot of people do that at Christmas when they missed their loved ones."

Kelso looked proud and replied, "Well…..um….that's what dads do….I think. Right dad?"

John blinked, "Um….yes son, that's what dads do."

 **Step 2 –** _Jackie_

Jackie had missed the traditional Forman Christmas dinner as she was taking time to visit her father in prison. She couldn't get him a gift, didn't want to give her father one anyways, but did want to leave him a pretty card. It was an awkward visit, but she felt like it was time. Pamela Burkhart would always flit in and out of her daughter's life, but Jack Burkhart wasn't going anywhere for a while.

"Thanks for the leftovers Mrs. Forman." Jackie smiled. She set her coat and bag on the chair but not before pulling out a bright red box with a huge bow. "This is for you."

Kitty smiled, "And here I thought that Christmas was over."

Jackie handed a foil envelope with a smaller bow and whispered, "It's a gift certificate to that fishing store Mr. Forman likes."

"Oh honey! Red is going to love it." Kitty exclaimed.

"Um….is Eric here?" Jackie asked as casually as possible.

"Well, no but it's actually a good thing." Kitty sat down at the table and relayed the father/daughter Christmas surprise. She added that Uncle Eric went along for moral support. "John was here and let Michael know that he was proud of him."

"That's so great!" Jackie exclaimed. "I know it's probably a sad day for Betsy, but with all these people that love and support her….I think she's going to be fine….eventually."

"Oh, and since Michael has moved in, he said she is crying less at night." Kitty added, "That's good news."

"Mrs. Forman….is it okay if I wait in the basement until they get back? I kinda want to talk to Eric…you know….away from everybody."

"Oh! Sure, you can watch TV while you're waiting. I know Eric won't mind."

Jackie picked up her bag and coat, "Thanks, I won't make any messes." She smiled. "I'll just be downstairs when they get back."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric brushed the snow from his coat and held the slider door open while a sleeping Betsy was being carried in her father's arms. "Thanks man, I'm just gonna put her to bed and call it a night."

"Sure Kelso, you did a good thing today." Eric responded.

Kelso grinned, "You've been a good buddy." He turned around and carried his daughter through the swinging door while Eric veered towards the basement. Eric had barely opened the door when the scent of soft vanilla and cinnamon wafted up the stairs. Seemed like _Goldilocks_ was visiting. He uttered, "Ah... hello? I'm back."

He was greeted with the sound of a yawn and a "What took so long?"

Eric grinned and trotted down the remaining steps. "Merry Christmas."

Jackie stood up and stretched. "Merry Christmas to you – your mom told me what Michael did for Betsy. I think you going along was a good thing."

Eric sat on his bed across from the love seat. "I think it was good for me too. I kind of found a tree and talked to Connor…you know, when no one was looking."

Jackie sat back down and patted his knee. "That's awesome. You and Betsy can grieve together, but for different people."

Eric spoke again but his tone was a little more somber, "I think that going to Brooke's gravesite affected Kelso more than he thought it would. The big guy was pretty choked up himself."

"I don't think Michael would ever admit that Brooke was anything but 'hot'. I mean, he was very supportive while she was pregnant and after Betsy was born….but, you left and Brooke moved to Chicago and it was hard for him to be a weekend dad."

"Now he's an everyday dad and had no preparation." Eric finished her sentence. "That has to be tough."

"Well, I'm really glad your folks took him in after he lost his apartment." Jackie commented.

"But that's not why you came down here." Eric changed the course of the conversation. "I mean we can talk about Kelso and Betsy any old time."

"You're right." Jackie agreed. "I didn't come down here to talk about those two. I brought you a gift." Having said that, she reached into her bag and pulled out a long slim gift wrapped box. "Merry Christmas."

In kind, Eric pulled a gift from under his bed pillow. "Merry Christmas Jackie."

"Wait. Why was this under your pillow?"

He laughed, "Betsy and Kelso were down here earlier snooping for presents. I had to hide it and I guess this was the best spot."

"Oh! Makes sense. Open yours first." Jackie smiled.

Eric carefully peeled off the tape and then unwrapped the box. Lifting the lid, he was pleased to find a navy blue striped Ralph Lauren tie. In fact, he already had a couple of shirts it would match with perfectly. He looked at Jackie, "How did you know?"

She quipped, "I've seen your wardrobe."

Eric laughed, "Okay, open mine."

His gift to Jackie was open in an nth of the time that Eric took to open his Christmas present. She gasped at the beautiful crystal bracelet that lay on a black velvet bed. "Oh my gosh! These are gorgeous! What are they? I've never seen anything like this."

Eric opened the stainless steel clasp and clipped the bracelet around her thin wrist. He pointed to the milky white striated crystals. "These are analcime crystals from Namibia….they are mostly used for their healing properties. The light blue ones that look like diamonds are named after the man who found it. _Pavel Jeremejev_ , he was a Russian mineralogist and it is actually a mineral that you can only find in the Erongo Region of Namibia. So, my friend….you really do have a one of a kind piece of jewelry."

She smiled and thought about all the different outfits this would go with. It was a remarkable gift and priceless as well. Jackie smiled at Eric and instantly her eyes went right to his mouth. _She wanted to kiss him._ No, she wanted a damn cigarette! Urgh! "Excuse me."

Jackie got up, grabbed her purse and jacket while heading straight for the back door. She needed air, gum, breath mints….something! She twisted the knob, apologized again and ran up the stairs to her car. The craving hit her like an insane want. The need for nicotine was a physical yearning and Jackie couldn't believe how desperate she was for one damn cigarette at that moment!

Meanwhile, Eric watched completely stunned as one minute Jackie was admiring her new bracelet and the next minute she was racing out of the room like a bat out of hell. What happened?

 **Step 3 –** _Hyde_

Eric stood in front of the Grooves Music Store and was instantly transported back in time. Nothing about the store front had changed accept for a new parking lot. He had spent many a happy hour hanging out in this store with the guys. He helped Donna save her job by requesting a cut of a George Carlin album from a WFPP associate….which ultimately resulted in the new girl losing her job!

Yeah, there were good times. Still, though the years faded most of his teenage angst, Eric felt confident that entering Grooves wasn't going to be some life changing event. Dr. Lake's big advice for the week was baby steps. One step at a time until the more progressive steps led him away from his fears.

The bell tinkled over the door as Eric swung the glass open. There was the sweet smell of herb hanging in the air but it was diffused with the scent of burning candlewood incense. The walls were lined with colorful posters of current rock bands (that Eric had never heard of ) and stacks of cassette tapes were alphabetically stacked on shelves. The vinyl records were stored in open milk crates by categories with country western hidden all the way in the back. Eric grinned – that was so Hyde!

A voice came from the cracked door of the office. "Be right with ya!"

Eric replied, "No rush. Just looking."

A curly head popped out the door. "Forman? What the hell are you doing out in public? I thought you were under house arrest or something."

"Or something." Eric joked. "So…..I'm looking for something bluesy….not too blue but like jazzy….got anything like that?"

Hyde grinned – Forman was testing his musical prowess. He liked the challenge. "Okay man….you're into something new, eh?"

Eric nodded. "I'm hoping you have it in cassette. I'd like to play it in my car. I mean a person needs to get away from 3rd grade music once in a while."

Steven Hyde smiled. "Step into my lair and I'll introduce you to some of my friends like Miles Davis, Herbie Hancock and Sade."

"Shaw what?" Eric parroted but confused.

"It's pronounced shah-day. You might have heard of her – born in Nigeria….I'm pretty sure – great voice and _Smooth Operator_ is a cool song. I mean for people that don't like rock and roll."

The pair of old friends sat in the Listening Pit, eyes closed just letting smooth jazz music wash over them on a peaceful afternoon. Eric didn't feel any anxiety and wasn't sure if it was because they were alone in Grooves or if he was just handling his issues better. Whatever the reason – it was pleasant.

Hyde still had his eyes closed and remarked, "So…you and Jackie huh?"

Eric opened his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I kinda figured that since you've been back….she's spending more time at your folks house than watching movies with me and Fez….are you…."

"No. We went out for coffee and she came to my school's Christmas dance. Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Not like I'm still seeing her or something…but Forman….if she's interested in you and I find that you break her heart…." Hyde opened his eyes, "I'll have to kick your ass."

Eric grinned. "So warned. Thanks for the heads up – I haven't had an ass kicking in a while and I don't aim for one."

"Good." Hyde replied.

"Nice to know." Eric smiled and closed his eyes letting the music wash over him once more. It was nice to be home.

It was nice to be out.

It was nice to see friends.

It was nice to be free of some self-imposed shackles.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	15. Chapter 15 – Process Pending

**Chapter 15** – Process Pending

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"So the nightmares are less frequent?" Dr. Lake confirmed.

Eric nodded. "I am trying to stay out of my room more and more but sometimes….sometimes it just comes creeping back on me. Meditation helps."

"Talking to your peers helps too." Dr. Lake replied wisely. "I want you to continue to journal. I know that it seems like a waste of time, but the mental imagery and revisiting the events help with what is called cognitive restructuring. You will be able to make sense of the bad memories and recall them in a way that relieves you of the guilt. The accidents weren't your fault, but your sub-conscious needs to deal with it realistically."

Eric finally understood what Kelso meant when he said that he didn't understand what Dr. Lake was saying…. _cognitive restructuring_? He would have to pull out the dictionary for that one! However, most of what Dr. Lake was suggesting did make sense and he would continue to write his thoughts in the journal – then burn the damn thing.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 **Step 4 –** _Fez_

Fez threw the basketball at the bleachers. "I don't want to play ball." He pouted. Eric bounced his ball and went in for a layup. Score. "Dude. You need some exercise. I'm not trying to sound mean, but those pants make you look like a polska kielbasa."

Fez looked down at his black pleather pants and didn't want to admit that he was sweating on the inside. Petulantly, he replied, "I look sexy in these pants. The girls love them."

Eric dribbled the ball and tossed it to Fez who slapped it away. "Yeah? When's the last time you went out on a date?" The gymnasium was silent as Eric waited for an answer. Fez looked at the floor and murmured, "I can't remember."

"Fez, I like to work out. It's winter so I can't really run but I can do indoor sports. Basketball….handball sometimes volleyball, but not all that much."

"Eric," Fez groaned, "Why are you telling me this?"

Eric chased after one of the balls and walked back, "Because Fez, I don't want you to die like a fat bloated Elvis on a toilet. Work out with me. I'm busy on Wednesdays, but we can shoot hoops or do something on Thursday. It will get you out of the house and physically active."

"Why do I want to do that?" Fez frowned.

Eric decided to play his trump card, "Well….I work with a Miss Rhonda Tate who has lost a bunch of weight and is very much single and gorgeous."

Fez's eyes lit up, "Big Rhonda is still single?" he asked incredulously.

Eric nodded, "…and very pretty. You might have a chance."

Fez smiled, "Oh Eric. That's is music to my ears. I hate exercise but I love to dance. Maybe we can do aerobics together."

"What is that?"

"Like dancing, but exercise and much sexier." Fez replied.

Eric shrugged. "Anything to make me sweat. Sure. So…can we finish playing basketball?"

"Aiyyy….you are different Eric." Fez made it sound almost like a complaint, "But….I think it's a good different. The you that left was….insecure."

Eric dribbled his ball on the gym floor before tossing into the basket. "I was. Sometimes I still am, but everybody changes. It's just life keeps moving forward and you keep in front of it or fall to the back. I'm definitely a _moving forward_ kind of guy."

"You're right Eric and I think I need to quit wearing pleather pants even though they make my ass look good. They make me too sweaty in all the wrong places!"

Eric laughed and tossed the ball to his old friend. "Let's play and you can tell me all about aerobics."

Fez grinned, "I have a video to show you that's a whole lot better." His mind's eye could see Olivia Newton John bumping and grinding to the music as she performed her aerobics routine. "I think you'll like this a whole lot!"

"You keep exercising with me and I think Rhonda will like you a whole lot!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

The lull between Christmas and New Year's holiday break was long. Eric wasn't used to just doing nothing and trying to fill his day with something was almost like working. He spent plenty of time talking to Betsy and repairing her Barbie horse barn that Kelso stepped on. They talked about what Brooke was doing in heaven and what did Santa do after he visited all the little kids homes.

Wandering to the kitchen, Eric sat down at the table where his dad was repairing the blender. "Anything I can help you with?"

Red looked up, shocked at his son asking such a thing. Why…it was abnormal! "Uh….no son. I got this. Maybe your mother has something you can do. She's in the living room watching her programs."

"Okay." Eric was already on his feet. He pushed open the door to find his mom was thoroughly engaged at yelling at the television. The soap opera fest had begun and Eric was certainly not going to interrupt Kitty Forman's afternoon scheduled programs. Instead, he went back through the kitchen, grabbed his jacket and keys and headed out the door.

He still needed to resolve the issue of why Jackie bailed on him Christmas day and the answer wasn't going to be found staying home.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric opened the door expecting to see Jackie and Fez relaxing in styling chairs, but to his surprise, the salon was brimming with customers waiting for hair appointments. The sounds of snipping scissors and the overwhelming scents of hair color, peroxide and shampoo filled the air. Gossip buzzed like bumblebees under the low hum of a hair dryer.

He squeezed his way into the parlor and waved down Fez. Jackie was nowhere to be seen. Fez grinned, "It's not Thursday!"

Eric smiled, "I know….I wanted to talk to Jackie. Is she here?"

Fez shook his head, "No. Nicole is filling in while Jackie's in Milwaukee."

Frowning, Eric inquired, "Milwaukee? What's she doing there?"

"Some beauty show. Jackie gets a big discount if she buys products from the vendor booths. Plus she likes to check out her competition."

"Oh." Eric's great rush to the beauty parlor was all for naught. "Okay…do you know when she'll be back?"

Fez shrugged, "Tonight? Maybe tomorrow. Sometimes she stays at a hotel if it's a two day convention." He sighed, "I wish she would take me. All those beautiful women….all that soft lovely hair and the lingerie!"

"Excuse me?"

"Victoria Secret sponsored one of the shows last year and I wasn't invited." He pouted.

Eric wasn't exactly sure what the Secret was and he didn't really care, "Well okay….if she comes by tonight, can you have her call me?"

"Sure." Fez replied. "Are you gonna kiss her again?"

Eric stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait a tic….what do you know about that?"

Nicole stopped cutting hair and turned to hear the answer. Eric felt slightly embarrassed, especially having to answer a personal question in a room full of inquisitive women. He exhaled, "Not that it's any of your business and maybe I will. But that's between me and Jackie."

Eric turned on his heel and left the salon. Behind him, he could still hear the nosy women asking Fez for details. He allowed himself a small smile and headed back towards his car. Let them talk – it didn't bother him like it would have a few months ago.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie struggled up the apartment steps while trying to carry her handbag and two heavy totes filled with cosmetics and hair products. The winter wind was whipping her coat around her legs and it was freezing! She dropped her bags on the landing and fished around in the bottom of her purse for the house keys. When she looked up, Jackie found a lovely bouquet of flowers wedged in between the door jamb and the door knob. How sweet was that! Jackie looked around but couldn't see anyone that would have left them for her. She unlocked the door and pushed it open with her shoulder while dragging in her beauty show bounty. Jackie quickly clicked on a lamp and headed straight for the thermostat. She was freezing!

The telephone began ringing which startled her. Jackie whirled around and grabbed the phone while trying to kick the door shut. "Hello?"

"Hey! Did I get you at a bad time?" a friendly voice said over the telephone line.

"Eric? Hi. No, I just got in…hang on a second." Jackie put the receiver down and hurried to lock the door and shrug out of her coat. "Did you leave me flowers?"

"Um….yeah….not a good idea to leave them in the snow, sorry about that."

"Well, I appreciate the thought. They must have been gorgeous until Mother Nature froze them." Jackie replied. "Why did you stop by?"

Good question. "I wanted to talk to you and you weren't at work so I thought that if I waited, I could catch you at home but….well, it got dark and cold and I guessed I could leave a message on your phone."

"So why are you calling me anyway?" she queried.

"Christmas. You left so quickly. Was it something I said?"

Jackie laughed, "No. The bracelet was beautiful – I wear it all the time. It was just….I needed a cigarette. Badly. And no, I didn't go buy a pack, I just drove around until I could find some damn sunflower seeds. You wouldn't believe how this little town closes up on Christmas!"

Eric chuckled a relieved laugh, "So it wasn't something I did."

"No Eric, it wasn't something you did."

"Okay then….are you busy on New Year's Eve?" he asked.

"Well not in the evening….are you asking me out?"

"Maybe. I mean not like going to a club or something. Just…hanging out somewhere. Does that sound like something you would want to do?"

"I can't do bars. Too many people smoking and I might get tempted. Try to think of something between your anxiety of people and my not wanting to be attracted to a cigarette and you have yourself a date."

"Oh! Cool. I'll call you tomorrow when I have a plan." Eric answered happily. "Sooo…..I'll call you."

"You'll call me! Great Now, say good night Eric." Jackie replied.

"Good night Eric….I mean good night Jackie." He joked.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

 **Step 5 –** _Kelso_

"I want to borrow your daughter." Eric said boldly. Kelso was filling the kitchen sink with dirty dishes. "You wanna what?"

Eric carried over some more glasses to be washed. "I want to take Jackie to the movies or something on New Year's Eve and I'd like to bring Betsy along."

Kelso turned on the water. "Well, that's not a very romantic way to spend New Year's. Why aren't you going to a party man? You missed like five Point Place New Year's Eve parties and you want to spend this one with Jackie? Are you crazy?"

Eric smiled. "No. I just want to bring in 1986 with a couple of good friends. Besides, we would be babysitting so that would free up you to find a date….or something."

Kelso got a big grin on his face, "Well, there is this girl that works in Maintenance….she's been giving me the eye….if you know what I mean."

"No, not in Kelso terms, but here's the thing. I can't be in crowds – big crowds, just yet and Jackie's trying to quit smoking so with Betsy along….she won't try to sneak a cigarette and well, you know, Betsy likes to talk to me."

"She does? God, she can be so boring! Wait," Kelso added, "You know how to talk to little people. Hey, you can borrow my Bets if that's how you want to spend your night. Just make sure you don't get her all candied up – she won't go to sleep if you do."

"Like Fez." Eric replied drolly.

Nodding his head, Kelso exclaimed, "Exactly! Man, it's like a coincidence! Who knew that sugar could keep a person awake all night."

"Most people know that Kelso." Eric answered.

"Well, okay. Sounds like you have a plan – I have a phone call to make. Who knows, maybe I'll get lucky in the backseat of my car!" Kelso slugged Eric on the shoulder. "Thanks man, you're a good friend."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

When Jackie was advised to dress warm but comfortable, she had no clue that her New Year's Eve date was going to be a showing of the Ice Capades. Eric was in the company of two gorgeous females – one was six and the other was almost 26. He felt like he had won the jackpot. Harried mothers were minding their children and it was so much like elementary school that Eric felt no anxiety. Little Betsy's eyes were big and she was so excited to see the caricatures dancing on skates.

Jackie had initially hoped that a New Year's Eve outing would be something more….formal…romantic? But she couldn't smoke at the Ice Capades ( _clever thinking Eric Forman!)_ and seeing Betsy smile was worth the effort. The pair was enjoying themselves as Jackie watched on with glowing eyes.

The night ended at Jackie's apartment since Betsy fell asleep in Eric's car and he didn't want to drag her across town amidst the Point Place Party People. The small girl curled up on the sofa and dreamed of cuddly bears on skates.

"Would you like some coffee?" Jackie offered.

Eric sat in a comfy chair, "Yes please. Who would have thought of an ice show in the middle of winter?"

She levelled a glare, "You did. I was expecting a movie or something like that."

Eric frowned, "Uh….I'm not ready for the confines of a movie theater yet and staying home to watch the New York Times Square Ball….fall….with my parents, well…it wasn't something I planned on. C'mon, you like my company."

Jackie couldn't resist the playful glint in Eric's eye and she did like his company. "Okay, having you in my apartment isn't the worst thing in the world."

Eric suddenly sat still and looked around. He. Was. In. Jackie's. Apartment. _This was a big step_. Sure it wouldn't seem like it to most people, but the only other places he'd felt comfortable in were home, school and wider open spaces. However, sitting in this quaint little apartment full of tchotchkes, water colored paintings and vibrant pillows, Eric felt a sense of calm.

She watched as Eric studied his surroundings. He was like a blind person gaining some dim sight. "I'm guessing my apartment pleases you?" He looked up and blinked, "I'm sorry. Yeah…I like it. I mean I haven't seen Hyde's or anyone else's and this sure beats the places I've lived. I like all the colors and light."

Jackie was pleased. "Well thank you. I like to think that I can decorate small places as well as I do hair which reminds me….you should come in for a trim."

Eric ran his fingers through the brown shaggy hair, "What? This was just getting to the perfect length." He pretended to argue.

"For a school teacher? I thought you guys had a dress code?" Jackie laughed as she turned back to drop some powdered coffee into a pair of cups. "Sugar?" she asked.

"Yes, dear?" Eric teased.

Jackie giggled, "You goof. In your coffee!"

Eric leaned forward and covered Betsy with a soft knit blanket. "Please." Minutes later, the pair were sitting across from each other sipping coffee and enjoying a companionable quiet. Jackie looked at the clock above her sofa, "Hey….it's 11:30. Want to watch the ball drop and you can take Betsy home next year?"

Eric grinned. "It sounds funny when you ask like that, but sure. Do you have any champagne to celebrate?"

"No, but I got some really cheap wine." Jackie suggested with a wink.

"I'm game if you are." He replied. She chuckled and reached for his cup, turned on the television with the sound low and headed back to the kitchen. Eric watched as she pulled down two wine glasses and a cold bottle of Boone's Farm Apple Blossom.

He groaned. "When you said cheap…."

"I meant cheap." Jackie smiled. "Just be aware that too much will give you a bad headache tomorrow. Hey, let's put Betsy in my room so we can watch Dick Clark freeze his ass off."

Eric stood up, "She's heavy. Let me carry her and you just show the way." Jackie nodded and walked to her bedroom door, opening and turning on a lamp. The little girl uttered something in her sleep and Eric kissed the top of the little brown head. "She's such a cutie." He smiled. Meanwhile, Jackie shut the door but left it open a crack in case Betsy called out in her sleep.

Eric moved to the sofa where he could see the television screen better. This couch was definitely far more comfortable than the one his parents had in the living room. Jackie sat next to him, but left that invisible little channel that gave Eric his sense of space. He noticed and smiled appreciatively.

Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve was being co-hosted by soap star Emma Samms and blonde handsome Ted McGinley. Jackie briefed Eric on who some of the newer musical groups were since he'd missed a few of the shows.

"But Barry Manilow?" he asked incredulously. "That guy is still singing?"

Jackie laughed and sipped her terrible wine. "Yes and he's good at it. I'll bet that 30 years from now….he'll be headlining at some Vegas show." She replied confidently.

"The Four Tops….I enjoy their music." Eric skillfully steered away from the Manilow topic

"But Eric, _Tears For_ _Fears_ is all over the top 40!" she cheekily exclaimed.

"The Judds?" he asked. "Isn't that one of the Clampett's from Beverly Hillbillies?"

Giggling, Jackie leaned into Eric's shoulder, "No. They are a mother/daughter duo. You might like it….just keep sipping the Boone's Farm."

Eric leaned back into her shoulder, "If I keep sipping this crap, I might like everything!" The pair watched the New York partygoers dance and shimmy for the camera and Jackie pulled her knitted blanket over their laps because it _looked_ cold on TV. Eric smiled and noticed that it was three minutes from 1986. Feigning a stretch and yawn, Eric let his left arm fall down over the back of the couch. If Jackie noticed, she didn't say anything, but merely leaned into his side as the television crowd got louder.

When the countdown officially began, Eric and Jackie leaned forward and shouted softly with the crowd. Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Dick Clark declared to the viewing audience. The music rolled into a boisterous version of Auld Lang Syne and Eric kissed Jackie. Not a friend kiss. Not some _just-cause-you're-here_ kiss. This was a full blown, knock her socks off kind of kiss. When Eric's fingers were tugging her hair, Jackie happily surrendered and returned his kiss in kind. It was nice to be wanted. Jackie's arms went around his neck and Eric felt like he was wrapped in a bubble of sweetness, soft arms, a warm embrace and Apple Blossom flavored kisses.

"Uncle Eric? The TV's too loud." A small voice complained.

Jackie and Eric broke the kiss and slightly breathless he responded, "Sorry Betsy. I'll turn it down."

Jackie murmured, "Forman….when did you learn to kiss like that?"

Eric grinned. "Egypt. I told you…. I learned some…. _stuff_."

Betsy walked over to the coffee table. "Why were you kissing Aunt Jackie?"

Jackie smiled. "It's a tradition to kiss at midnight on New Year's Eve."

Eric stood up and walked around the coffee table easily lifting Betsy into his arms. He gently boinked the tip of her nose. "Welcome to 1986. It's a brand new year. Can I have a kiss on the cheek please?"

Betsy looked at Jackie who smiled. "I got mine!" She felt like heat was still flowing off her body. "Then made sure your daddy gets one too."

Betsy nodded and popped a kiss on Eric's cheek. "Can we go home now?"

Eric really didn't want to leave. He was enjoying spending time with Jackie and that kiss! He sighed, "Sure….we can go home. You don't mind….do you Jackie?"

She smiled grimly. This could have been such a great evening! Okay, it was good but that kiss…yum. "Good night little girl." Jackie walked to the door and handed Eric his jacket. He lowered Betsy to the floor and his fingers touched Jackie's as he reached for his coat. Sizzle. Sparks flew. There was something there – he could feel it.

Jackie hugged the door and watched as the pair safely made it down the icy steps. "Call me later!" she yelled.

Eric stopped and waved, "I will definitely call you!"

Betsy turned and shouted, "Happy New Year!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

In the early morning hours of January 1986, the ringing of the telephone woke him from a slumber. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end replied, "You know, if you had stayed a little longer, I might have let you get to second base." The line ended with a click and Eric could only mutter, "Damn….and that would have been a good way to start the year!"

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	16. Chapter 16– Loose Ends

**Chapter 16** – Loose Ends

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"… _.if you had stayed a little longer, I might have let you get to second base." The line ended with a click and Eric could only mutter, "Damn….and that would have been a good way to start the year!"_

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric couldn't help thinking about that kiss, but with school starting once more and his weekly visits to Dr. Lake and working on Fez's fitness, the time was flashing by. Kelso and Betsy were communicating and resolving some of the bereavement issues the little girl was dealing with. Dr. Lake was firm in her belief that a stable home life was paramount in Betsy's recovery. Kelso was finally on his way to becoming a good father.

Despite his busy schedule, Eric made it a point to call Jackie every Friday to see how her week was. It wasn't some chore assigned by his therapist, but rather something he looked forward to doing. The brunette was smart, had a quick wit and always made him laugh. Eric could feel himself being drawn to her more and more.

The hurt was slowly fading and Eric could feel the healing begin. His new routines and having reasons to leave the basement brought him out into public areas where his anxiety was still there, but controllable. Eric reasoned with himself that the one day he could go to Hyde and Fez's apartment and watch a movie would be a major step in his recovery.

The Forman family house was becoming full of joy and laughter in spite of the tragedies two persons had to overcome.

Kitty Forman was cooking again.

Red Forman was smiling.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Hyde nodded his approval at Eric's selection of bluesy rock music; Tom Petty and Dire Straits – bands that Steven Hyde could actually enjoy. He rang up the cassettes and gestured to the Listening Pit. "C'mon man. I can count on one hand the number of times I've seen you since you've been back."

Eric scratched his head. "Yeah, I know. I've kinda been keeping myself busy. Working on saving to get my own place."

Hyde lifted a brow. "And you know who else hasn't been coming around lately? Jackie. What's going on with you and her?"

Eric shrugged and fell onto a plump vinyl seat. "Nothing at the moment…well, I'm working on that."

Hyde sat across the pit and crossed his ankle over his knee. "Are you waiting for my permission or something?"

"What? No! Why do I need your permission with Jackie? You were married." Eric answered back.

Hyde tilted his shades, "Technically I wasn't. My wife was….let's call her an adulteress…..she didn't divorce the first husband so henceforth, I was never married. "

Eric lifted a brow. " _Henceforth_? I like that you are extending your vocabulary. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it."

"While you thought you were married…did you like it?"

Hyde tried to think back over the last six years and remember what it was like with Samantha. "I guess I could've done worse. There were moments that were okay. But in the end, I really hurt Jackie and I can never apologize enough."

"So in your opinion, getting married in a drunken revelry is not a good thing." Eric grinned. "My mom sent me some tapes and I heard all about it – I mean at least the beginning of it."

Hyde sighed, "Yeah….we were just a bunch of dumb kids. And speaking of kids…Betsy is doing a whole lot better _Uncle_ _Eric_."

Lifting a brow, Eric grinned, "I'm teaching Kelso how to be a better dad. I think my working with school kids pays off that way. I introduced him to being a chick magnet."

"Really? How did you do that?" Hyde asked curiously.

Confidently, Eric replied, "I told him to take Betsy anywhere _she_ wanted to go and I guaranteed him that he would be able to use his daughter to attract single women, divorcees….widows – but, and it was a big BUT, Kelso had to  make sure they were interested in Betsy."

"So it's working for him?"

"Oh yeah. Every weekend, Betsy is with him on a date. The good thing is she knows that her dad is not trying to replace her mother. Shorty likes to see her dad happy. Kelso likes to see Betsy happy – best of both worlds."

"So is Eric happy?" Hyde teased.

Eric reflected back on his reasons for coming home – the deaths, the depression…the apprehension of staying in Africa. The last four months in Point Place had been a growing experience. He felt safe and sheltered in the beginning, but now was realizing (with Dr. Lake's assistance) that he couldn't stay in a box and live a full encompassing life. He had to get his toes wet in the pool of humanity and maybe sometimes he would get hurt. The important lesson was how he dealt with it in the now.

Eric looked at his old friend. "Is Eric happy? He's learning to be. I know what I want and I just have to go get it."

"Well, I'm glad I could help you." Hyde grinned. "You enjoy those cassettes and come back and I'll sell you some more."

"Thanks man. You're a really good friend." Eric replied standing up with his purchases. "I'll be back again."

Hyde nodded his head knowingly, "You will. They all come back. Because I have the BEST music in Point Place."

"Well, you are the ONLY music store in Point Place." Eric grinned.

Hyde couldn't smile any broader or prouder. "You just said a mouthful my friend!"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

As Eric became more in touch with his new feelings and those unresolved, he was very aware that he was becoming more than attracted to a particular brunette salon owner. He actually looked forward to the nights he could call her and talk about nothing. Eric liked having her over while they played _Chutes and Ladders_ with Betsy or just watching Brady Bunch reruns on television.

Jackie kept him calm and strangely excited at the same time. He would be grading homework for his students and find himself scribbling Jackie's name on index cards on his desk. Eric was wondering when she had transformed from being _just_ Jackie to damn, _it's_ Jackie!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Fez showed up at the basketball hoops wearing sweatpants and a tee shirt – something was obviously different. Eric tossed the ball to his friend and quizzed him, "Tee shirt – new look?"

Fez showed a burgeoning bicep, "Lost another nine pounds and found my muscle." He answered proudly.

"Good for you. Now we can start running." Eric suggested.

Fez frowned, "It's too cold!"

Eric gestured towards the bleachers. "Not if we run in here."

"Aaaiiyyyyyy!" Fez moaned. "You are coldblooded Eric Forman. I much prefer escalators to stairs."

Eric laughed, "I'll buy you a salad if you can run to the top." Before Fez could reply, Eric started his run to the bleachers. It was good to feel the familiar burn in his thighs as his strong legs pounded the steps in front of him. He missed having the freedom to just set out on a path and let his legs take him wherever he landed. Wisconsin winters were almost comparable to athletic jail – Eric was longing for summer and swimming in pools and lakes and _how would Jackie look in a bathing suit_? What? Where did that come from?

(✿◠‿◠)

January slowly melted into February and little Betsy Kelso could often be found in Uncle Eric's basement getting help with homework. Jackie would stop by once in a while for dessert and stayed until Betsy's bedtime. Eric found that being around his two best girls was lifting his spirit. The sessions with Dr. Lake were cathartic and necessary, but Jackie gave him hope.

After a long night of hand holding and conversation with Jackie, Eric was ready to call his old friend Dave and have a good bye fire ring for Connor. He felt like he was at a place in his life that he could move forward.

"I'm looking at meeting up with him around Spring Break – he lives in Oregon, "Eric explained, "Um….would you be interested in going with me?"

Jackie furrowed a nicely formed brow, "Oregon? Eric…I run a salon. I just can't take off a week."

Eric pretended to pout, "Not even to be with me?"

Laughing, she pushed against his shoulder. "Not even. Eric, this is therapy. Go see your pal, say goodbye to the old friend and come back and start your new life."

Eric wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You mean you don't want to sit around with a couple of drunken men drowning their sorrows in the wilderness of Oregon? There might be bears…or squirrels."

Jackie giggled, "Wisconsin has her own share of bears and squirrels. Go have fun or misery but just remember where your roots are. You have a bunch of elementary kids that want their teacher back."

Eric turned on the love seat and touched Jackie's cheek, "And what about you? What do you want?" _She had the prettiest eyes._

"Eric Forman….are you flirting with me?" she asked astonished. Jackie realized the late hour and the lights were dimmed. _What_ _was_ _he_ _doing_?

"Maybe I am….what? Am I bad at it?" he joked.

"Yes!" she replied, "There is nothing subtle or attractive about asking a girl on a therapy trip. And an arm around the shoulder? That's hardly…." Whatever Jackie was going to complain about was hushed with a toe curling kiss. His lips moved from her mouth and across her cheek until Eric was kissing the hollow of her throat and every nerve in Jackie's body was alive with anticipation. When his hand slipped around her waist, she gasped and found herself on her back on the loveseat.

The ceiling of the Forman basement looked vaguely familiar. "Get off me." She laughed. "I won't be seduced in my old teenage hangout."

Eric sat up while Jackie propped herself up on elbows. "You need to work on your _skills_ Eric. I understand it's been a while since….Egypt…but I'm an American girl. You asked me what I want. I want a boyfriend that I can take out in public. I know you have a ways to go before you get there, but I want to be able to swim in a pool with my boyfriend, make out in a movie theatre….go dancing at a nightclub….all those things that you can't give me…yet."

Jackie pushed herself to a sitting position. "Mostly, I want you to be able to spend the evening at Steven and Fez's and we can all watch a movie together. Those are the things I want."

Eric realized that nothing Jackie had suggested was unreasonable. They were the types of things normal couples would do and he wasn't 100 % there yet. Jackie deserved more and Eric had to find the gumption to move forward with his life. She was correct, Africa was the past and Point Place was the future. He had to say goodbye and do it proper.

"Okay. I still have a few kinks to work out, but this summer, you and I are going swimming and to first run movies and nightclubs that are smoke free."

She laughed, "I'm working on my nicotine problem too – it's not easy but I'm having better days."

Eric kissed her cheek. "We all have our faults and I adore you despite the times you smell like an ashtray."

Jackie knew he was teasing and kissed him back. "Let's just see how you do in Oregon Eric. Then you can tell me if I smell like a cigarette or not. Hey, I've got to go and you have school tomorrow." She fluffed her hair and reached for her jacket from the back of the loveseat.

"I hate that you have to leave." Eric sighed.

"It's because you know you'll miss my sparkling personality." Jackie joked.

"True." He smiled. "Can I call you later?"

Jackie picked up her handbag and smiled. "Anytime." She loved that five o'clock shadow on Eric's jaw and the smoky color in his eyes. Well, the hard muscles in his chest weren't too bad either! "See ya!"

Eric watched as Jackie ran up the stairs and he knew that in his recovery, Jackie Burkhart was the valuable gem he wanted to keep in his treasure chest! He wasn't going to let her traipse out of his life. She was too valuable and he needed to show her just how much.

(✿◠‿◠)

"Blind date." Eric repeated.

Rhonda blinked. "I heard ya the first time. So I mean…you want me to go on a date with you and Burkhart and some guy for Valentine's Day? That's what you're asking me?"

Eric crossed his fingers behind his back and replied, "That's what I'm asking. It's a double date at the Chateau for Valentine's Day. I already reserved the table. Rhonda, please say yes."

"Oh hell yeah!" Rhonda exclaimed excitedly, "Yes! The dating pool around here is starting to DRY UP and V-Day is my favorite holiday next to the other V Day with barbecuing."

"Great." Eric answered in a relieved tone. "Jackie and I will pick you up at 7:00."

"Or I could just come to your house then my blind date could take me home!"

"Yeah," Eric replied, "That would work too."

Rhonda smiled, "I am SO looking forward to this. Thanks Eric! I gotta run back to class." Eric watched Rhonda as she hurried down the breezeway and wondered how he was going to convince Fez to a blind date with Rhonda.

It was so good to be home!

(✿◠‿◠)

Fez tapped his chin. "Sooo….. this blind date….can she see?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "No, she's not that kind of blind. It's called a blind date because you haven't met her yet." Eric crossed his fingers behind his back. "Well, you might have many years ago…you know, this is a small town."

"You bet it is and I think I've tried to sleep with every average to nice looking women that live here. Wait! She's attractive right?" Fez looked alarmed.

"Very."

"Okay. Are you paying?" Fez inquired.

"Yes, I'm paying for the whole thing. Fez….I just want to celebrate….this is a party for your weight loss. You can get some pants that fit you now and who knows, maybe you'll find your new girlfriend."

Fez pondered Eric's suggestion and nodded his head, "It's a date. I mean I get a girl, free food, _dessert_ and dancing….why should I say no? I'll look fabulous in my newer black pleather pants." Then as if to reassure his friend, Fez added, "And I won't look like a sausage. A hot dog maybe but not as lumpy."

Eric grinned. Now he had to go make sure that Jackie would be his date. How could she not?

(✿◠‿◠)

Her name was Mercy and she was the most beautiful woman Betsy had ever known next to her mother and Aunt Jackie. Mercy was in charge of the Bookmobile and one day after school, Betsy had pulled her father to the book fair to meet the nice lady and get a Dr. Seuss book. Michael Kelso had never fallen in love so hard before.

Kelso would tell his friends that this meeting of the fair Mercy was a sign from above. Betsy declared it was her mommy's angel's friends. Betsy felt an immediate kinship to the kind book lady and her soothing voice as she read aloud a chapter from _James_ _and_ _the_ _Giant_ _Peach_. Betsy could close her eyes and imagine her mommy telling Miss Mercy what to say. It made Betsy's heart feel good.

Michael Kelso always had a thing for women with long hair, but it was the auburn sheen color of the book lady's locks that set his heart ablaze. Mercy was everything that he loved about a girl and the fact that Betsy liked her also was a double bonus. At a Forman family dinner, Red and Kitty gave an informal blessing that made Kelso feel positive that his future was finally headed in the right direction.

Man, everything just seemed to get better now that Eric was back!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric left Rhonda and Fez kissing in the backseat of his car as he bounded up the apartment steps. "Big Rhonda" and "Cocoa Puff" were canoodling the instant Eric reintroduced the long lost couple. Where Fez had gained the pounds Rhonda had lost – love was reborn.

Eric rapped on Jackie's door and nervously adjusted his suit jacket. His bouquet of red roses was hidden behind his back. When the door swung open, Eric had to hold his breath. Jackie was dressed in a red sheath of a gown and looked like she had just stepped off the canvas of an artist's painting. His heart nearly stopped in his chest. "God….I…damn, you look beautiful."

Silver earrings swung from her lobes as Jackie smiled, "I know! This dress is so me!" She looked at Eric who was dashing in his dark suit – it was as if someone took him off the top of a wedding cake – he was so handsome that those butterflies came back with a flurry. Eric touched one of her earrings and a savory chill ran up Jackie's spine.

"We better go before I want a cigarette." She teased nervously.

Eric grinned, "I got you something."

Her eyes lit up like a 1,000 watt bulb. "You did?"

The roses were revealed and the scent of the delicate flowers was priceless. "Oh! I haven't gotten flowers in….forever!" She turned on her heel and hurried back into her apartment. Eric followed behind and graciously took her coat from the arm of the sofa as Jackie settled her bouquet into a glass vase.

"They are gorgeous." She smiled.

"You are gorgeous." Eric answered in reply.

"Don't suck up; you already have me for a date." Jackie laughed. "How did the blind dates go?"

Eric looked pleased with himself. "They are currently reminiscing in my backseat as we speak."

Jackie was almost going to say "Ew!" but Fez deserved romance as much as anyone else. "So where are you taking me?"

Eric grinned, "It's a jazz club in Kenosha and they have a _no smoking_ section just for you." Jackie smiled, "Well Valentine – wine and dine me!"

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•


	17. Chapter 17– Stay the Course

**Chapter 17** – Stay the Course

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"So what I'm hearing is that you are having _feelings_ and it's making you uncomfortable." Dr. Lake addressed her patient. Eric frowned. "Well, no….not uncomfortable… _different_."

The therapist put her notepad down and tapped her chin. "Different in that you aren't experiencing the level of guilt and sorrow you've been accustomed to. Are you not allowing yourself to be happy?"

Eric shrugged. "It's like the whole experience with Africa is another lifetime ago and I'm trying to fit in this one and yeah, I guess the feelings are uncomfortable – a little."

"And your relationship with the Kelso girl – are the feelings there uncomfortable as well?" Dr. Lake pressed.

"No." Eric answered freely. "Betsy is like my little sister and we talk. Well, as much as you can talk with a six year old but she's only one of two people besides my parents that I can talk to."

"The other person is an adult?"

Eric smiled, "Yeah….we grew up during high school. I mean she was a friend…of a friend and we weren't close."

"But now you are getting to that place?" Dr. Lake asked.

He nodded. "Yeah and I feel excited that she listens to me and then I find myself thinking about her way more than I should."

Dr. Lake smiled, "So you feel guilty that you are attracted to her?"

"A little. I think I'm just trying to figure out when she stopped being a friend and became more than a _friend_."

The doctor closed her notepad and tucked the ink pen into a slot. "Well, Eric…this is something you have to work out for yourself. I think we can begin to rescheduling your sessions to once a month. You are making wonderful progress and the fact that you are taking this trip to see your old peer shows a real depth of healing. I think you're going to be fine."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

With the flowery approach of spring, the sorrows of winter were slowly melting away. Fez had a new reason to run bleachers with Eric – he needed his endurance back! Being slim was just a positive effect of all that exercise – the instigator was Miss Rhonda Tate wanted to be romanced and a fat Fez couldn't _deliver_.

Kitty was mildly shocked to find her son reading the classified advertisements on a Saturday morning. "Are you buying something Eric?"

"No mom. I think it's time I got my own place."

Kitty fell into her chair. "What? I thought you loved living here."

He smiled. "I do, but I need to get out there in the world and make my mark."

Kitty Forman understood. It didn't mean she liked it, but she understood. "Well, maybe your sister will come home someday." She replied wistfully.

Eric looked at his mom and she looked back at her son and they both burst out laughing, "Fat chance!"

Eric leaned over and kissed his mother on the cheek. "You still have Kelso and your babysitting job to keep you busy."

"That's true. Miss Mercy came by last night and Michael is dewy eyed in love. She's a sweet, quiet little thing. I really hope he doesn't go and shack up with her – that would send Betsy a terrible message." Eric almost laughed at his mother's term "shack up" but he kept it to himself.

"Well, make sure that when you get that fancy new apartment, don't forget to come around for Sunday dinner." Kitty stood up and walked to the stove. Stopped. Turned around. "You know something? I actually miss getting those boxes from you. I never get any mail these days."

Eric paused. He never really thought about the boxes as some kind of gift. For him, sending the souvenirs back home was merely an easy way out of calling and explaining why he wasn't returning soon. He never realized that those postal deliveries were something his family looked forward to. He would have to do something to rectify that! "Mom, I will be here every chance I get for a home cooked meal."

That seemed to placate Kitty for the moment. She smiled, "Good. I miss all you kids in the house – like the old days. It's good that I get to look after Betsy while Michael straightens out his life. A mother's work is never done." That said, Kitty whisked herself away and into the living room.

 _A mother's work is never done_. Eric mulled the expression around in his head. Kelso had a big problem on his plate. He was trying so hard at being a dad that Betsy was missing the mothering aspect that a growing girl needed. Perhaps this new relationship with Mercy would be good for both father and daughter. Betsy needed a good role model besides Aunt Jackie – a little girl needed someone around all the time.

The ringing of the telephone jarred Eric from his musings. He set down his newspaper and went to answer the phone. "Hello, Forman residence."

"Hello. This is Carolyn Rockwell. May I speak to Michael Kelso please?"

Eric blinked. Brooke's mother? Calling here? "Uh….Kelso and Betsy are out shopping right now, can I take a message?"

"Yes, you can." Carolyn replied. "Tell Michael that I want him to bring Betsy to Chicago for the spring break from school. I need to see my granddaughter and I won't take no for an answer. He has my number." Then Mrs. Rockwell promptly hung up the phone.

Eric rubbed his chin. Kelso better not mess around with this woman. He also mused that it would be good for Betsy to spend time with her grandmother – there were emotional connections that would be good for her. Carolyn had pictures of Brooke and she had memories that she could share with Betsy – it was a win-win.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

"No. No." Kelso replied. "Not doing it."

Kitty gave Michael a tight hug. "I know you think it's the wrong thing to do but honey, your little girl needs to get love from her mother's side of the family too! And think of Mrs. Rockwell – she lost a daughter. She needs Betsy just as much as you do."

Kelso sighed. He realized that Mrs. Forman was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it! He looked at Eric, "So what else did she say?"

Eric shrugged. "That was basically it. Just spring break. Hey Kelso, if it's any consolation, you can spend more time with Mercy."

Kelso suddenly smiled. "Hey! I didn't think about that! Thanks man. You're a pal!"

"That's what I am Kelso…that's what I am."

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie drove Eric to the airport. "You know, it's not too late to book a ticket and go with me." She smiled. "Eric, this Oregon thing is about you. Go. Have a nice time with….with Dave? Is that his name? Whatever – I'll still be here when you get back."

Eric opened the passenger side door. "You know what the strange thing about this is?"

Jackie turned sideways, "No, tell me."

"I don't feel like I still need to do this. I haven't had nightmares in a quite a while – I'm getting out more…."

"You still haven't had a movie night at Hyde's yet….." Jackie reminded Eric with a smile. "That's your test. When you can come back and immerse yourself back in the environment that you left…well, that tells me that you are better."

"Hey! When did you get so smart?" he teased.

Jackie shrugged, "I listen to a lot of Donahue during the day. I'm very informative."

Eric grinned, "Lucky for me, you definitely are!"

She smiled, "Just get your bag out of the back before you miss your flight!" Jackie didn't like this small talk – Eric could have just as easily stayed in Point Place and his friend could have flown in to town.

Eric paused. "Gonna miss me?"

She shrugged again, "I suppose. Who else is going to bother me like you do?" It was said teasingly and Eric knew it. Ever since Valentine's Day, he had been gravitating more and more towards a relationship with the spunky brunette.

"I'll miss you." He said earnestly.

Jackie swallowed. "Call me when you land. Now would you get out of here?"

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric cried. Dave grinned as he gave his old friend another tissue to wipe away the tears of laughter. It didn't matter that the pair were nearly drunk as skunks and adding more logs to an already blazing bonfire. It was a release of the past. Connor wasn't a stumbling block to the future anymore.

The old wood bench was warmed by the fire and the ice chest was full of cold beers. Eric downed his fifth can and tossed the empty into the blaze. "Y-you know? _Egypt_. Connor taught us a lot about that p-place." Eric tried to hide the beer belch behind his hand.

Dave nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah…I went in naïve in the ways of the world and came out a much more educated man. Hey, do you remember when he tried to climb Giza wearing only his boxer shorts?"

Eric laughed again. "Man, those were good times."

"Yeah…" Dave's voice became somber. "His death….you know, I think he expected it?"

Eric blinked, "Why in the hell would you think something like that?"

Dave shrugged his shoulders, "You know how some people give off a vibe – something's going on and you can't put your finger on it? I got that with Connor after overhearing a telephone call to his folks. It was that weekend you and Gene went to the club without us. He was really depressed. I don't know what it was about and I didn't ask, but he kind of kept to himself."

Eric nodded and recalled a similar conversation he'd had with Connor while they were sitting at fire just like this one.

" _I never really had a girlfriend. My folks…well, they sent me off to boarding school so I really didn't get the whole dating thing…I mean we_ _did_ _have fun in Egypt.."_

"He felt abandoned by his parents and I told him not to worry." Eric ended the recount of the experience.

Dave looked out through the smoke at the half moon sky, "Well, they say when your time is up, your time is up."

Eric realized at that moment that it was true, there was nothing he could have done or said that would have prevented Connor's death. No one told him to get up in the middle of the night to take the fatal piss in the brush – it was probably preordained – Eric couldn't have stopped it. The sense of relief he felt as that burden was lifted from his shoulders was profound.

Eric Forman could chart a path forward with his life and not worry about his old friend. There would be memories of course, but a person couldn't move on if they kept one foot on the past. A Point Place future was looking better than ever!

(✿◠‿◠)

He saw her before she knew he had off-boarded the plane. Since Eric had no luggage save his duffel, he easily bypassed the baggage claim area and went straight towards the exit. He saw Jackie standing beside her car in a little floral dress and a floppy hat. His mouth went dry went she turned to look at the glass doors of the airport. Eric knew she couldn't actually see through the tinted glass, but it was like she was looking right at him. His stomach erupted in a chorus of churning happy butterflies.

Had he felt butterflies with Donna? Maybe, but not like this!

Jackie Burkhart looked like the definition of springtime in Wisconsin. Eric had this feeling of 'coming home' that wasn't in anyway comparable to the flight back from Africa. That trip was full of worry and doubt and fear. What Eric felt at the moment was a lightness of being – a happiness that he couldn't describe as the words probably hadn't been invented yet.

His best friend and the most beautiful woman in the world was waiting for him just beyond those glass doors and he couldn't have been happier.

(✿◠‿◠)

Jackie looked at the airport security that was approaching again. She had parked in a No Parking zone but managed to flirt her way out of a ticket 20 minutes ago but they were coming back around for seconds. Forman better get his butt out here or he was paying for the curbside service! Jackie heard the doors swish open and her eyes widened at the sight of a confident and sexy Eric Forman was striding straight towards her.

Before she could think of something clever to say, Eric dropped his duffel bag on the ground, slid an arm around Jackie's waist and pulled her to his chest before his lips enveloped her sweet ones in a spectacular kiss. This bone melting, weak kneed kiss was something the brunette had been longing for and Eric did not disappoint! She was like Jell-O in his strong arms and at the end of the kiss, his mouth hovered over hers, lips close but not touching. He murmured, "I missed you so much."

Jackie squeaked and tightened her arms around his neck. "I missed you too!"

Eric laughed easily as he picked her up twirling Jackie in a tight circle before depositing the small woman back on her feet. "I'm ready to start living again and you give me millions of reasons." He confessed.

Jackie grinned. "Name one."

"I want to take you slow dancing. In a crowded club, where we glide together to the wail of a saxophone." His voice was like a warm whisper.

"Oh!" Jackie took a pause. That was very specific! "I'd like that."

Eric took her small hands in his and brought them up so he could kiss the knuckles. "I hope you don't think it's too forward of me, but I've wasted a lot of time getting my shit together."

Jackie gulped. "No….no- it's been fine."

He smoothed the hair back from her face, "No, it's not been fine. I've ignored you and you have been nothing but supportive of me. You deserve better."

Jackie felt weak in the knees again. Eric Forman was saying all the right things and his charm was blowing up the competition. "So….can I take you home now?"

Eric smiled and reached down for his duffel, "Only if you let me take you to dinner later."

Jackie could feel the heat blushing her cheeks. "Oh – yeah – okay, I'd like that." Oh yes – a dinner date was definitely in the cards! She had the perfect outfit! "So….um…." Jackie cleared her throat. "Yeah….let's get you back to Point Place!"

Eric dropped a kiss on her cheek. "I'm looking forward to it."

(✿◠‿◠)

Kelso tapped his foot nervously as he waited for the white Rockwell family Cadillac to pull into the Forman's driveway. He hadn't realized the enormity of emotions he felt missing his daughter. It was fine on the first day Carolyn picked her up but then Kelso began to realize how empty his days and evenings were when Betsy wasn't there asking for a good night kiss or another story please? Michael Kelso loved his daughter and the tiny family was finally getting into a routine that made them happy.

Betsy had fewer bad dreams – Kelso told his little girl stories about her mother. But now, Brooke's mother was going to dash all of that away! What if Betsy didn't want to stay? What if Carolyn convinced her granddaughter to live in Chicago?

What if?

Kitty walked out to the patio and sat in the lawn chair opposite Michael Kelso. "Honey, the more you worry about it, the worse it gets."

"Yeah but….I mean what it…I love my Betsy!"

"I know Michael. You have been doing so go. Keep your chin up. You are being the best father that little girl could have. That's all she really needs right now."

Kelso looked at his other adopted mother. "I mean she's doing better in school and I didn't get to be the Easter bunny this year, but I know what to do for next year…."

Kitty patted his hand as the Cadillac roared up the driveway. "It's okay Michael. Betsy loves you."

The engine stopped and the passenger door opened with Betsy Kelso spilling out of the front seat with bags of goodies and toys. "Daddy!" She ran towards Kelso with open arms. Kelso grinned and found he was strangely choked up as his little girl hugged him with tight arms. "I missed you!" she exclaimed.

"I missed you too Bets!" Michael Kelso murmured into her neck. Carolyn walked around the front of the car to greet Kitty and Kelso.

"Michael." She said stiffly.

"Mrs. Rockwell." He replied.

"Betsy and I had….well, we had a wonderful time. I'd like to know if I can take her for a couple of weeks this summer. I have a cabin in the Adirondacks with a lake….and a couple of horses."

Kelso's eyes got big, "Ooh…can I come?"

Carolyn laughed uncomfortably as she replied, "Well no." she caught a warned glance from Kitty and added, "Maybe another time."

Kelso shrugged, "Okay. Thanks for bringing her back."

Carolyn smiled at Betsy who looked so like her beloved Brooke. "You're welcome. She's a wonderful little girl and I took lots of pictures. I'll make sure you get copies."

Kelso stood up with Betsy in one arm. "Thanks Mrs. Rockwell. I'd like that. I'm gonna start an adventure book for my little girl. That way when she's older, she'll never forget being little."

"Well….that's commendable Michael." Carolyn responded kindly. She held out her hand for a goodbye shake and didn't expect to be crushed in a Kelso monkey hug as he whispered, "Thank you for bringing her back."

A bit shaken, Carolyn stepped back, smiled a thin smile and adjusted the jacket of her suit. "All right then, I have to….it's a long drive to Chicago. Betsy, sweetheart….can grandma get a kiss goodbye?"

Betsy smiled her famous toothless smile and gave Carolyn Rockwell and big hug and a sloppy kiss. A new family had been reborn.

(✿◠‿◠)


	18. Chapter 18 – Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 18** – Home Sweet Home

* * *

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Jackie had just dropped Eric off at his parents' home and was on her way back to her apartment to get ready for the evening's date. She couldn't help but think of how yummy he looked at the airport and reminisced a little about the Valentine's Day slow dance. Those butterflies were chasing each other in her tummy. It felt wonderful to be on the verge of romance once again – but different. This time Jackie was an actual adult. Not an adult by means of legal age – but as a woman who knew the difference.

Jackie parked her car in the assigned spot and hurried to her apartment. She wanted a soak in Calgon's bath beads and needed to condition her hair. This was going to be a special dinner – no blind dates, no Betsy, no food with the Forman family. This was strictly a dinner with a very handsome man.

She shivered in delight. Eric Forman would never know what he was in for!

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eric gave his mother the perfunctory kiss and hug and hurried down to his room. He wanted to make reservations and needed to take a good shower before his date with Jackie. Kitty stammered, "Okay honey….we'll talk later."

Eric smiled over his shoulder and ran down the stairs. He had just the place in mind and found that he was actually anticipating an event rather than disdaining it. Was that florist still located on Larson Avenue? Did they still make corsages? Eric fumbled around the basement until he located the slim telephone book. So much to do and so little time!

Two hours later and Kitty was still in the kitchen as she watched with a stunned expression as her son emerged from his room dressed in a nice sports jacket and dress pants. His face was smiling and his eyes were shining with some inner happiness.

"All right, where's my son and what did you do with him?" she teased.

Eric grinned. "I really had a breakthrough this weekend and tonight I'm taking Jackie out on a dinner date."

Kitty lifted a brow. "Really? I knew you two were spending a lot of time with Betsy….I didn't even think about the possibility of…."

He smiled broadly, "She gives me feelings that I had forgotten about and I feel good around her. I don't think I had that with Donna. Mom – I think I could be falling for her."

That made Kitty smile. "You have grown so much since that first day you came back. Look at you all dressed up and handsome. I guess all you needed was some time."

Eric nodded in agreement. "Well, time and some good friends. Speaking of friends, where is Betsy?"

"Oh, Michael and Mercy took her to the park. They'll be back in a few hours. Betsy's trip to her grandmother's house was really good for her."

"Yeah, I was worried that she wouldn't come back, but I think Kelso is finally becoming the dad he was meant to be." Eric was strangely proud of his lanky friend. He knew Michael Kelso had it in him, but to hear his mother agree…well, that was a pretty great confirmation.

"Okay, so I look alright?" Eric asked for his mother's professional opinion. He had hoped the dark brown jacket would look serious enough to not be considered work clothes or suit material. Jackie noticed what he wore and Eric needed to make sure he was eye-pleasing.

Kitty smiled at her son's vulnerability and assured him that he looked handsome. "Now if you would only cut your hair."

Eric laughed, "I kinda like it as is, but if I do cut it, you'll be the first to know."

"Have a great evening Eric. Your father and I will see you tomorrow."

(✿◠‿◠)

Jackie changed her outfit three times before settling on a demure spaghetti strap gown. It was a dark glossy shade of purple that matched her pumps and the new handbag she had bought on sale at the mall. Her hair was pulled back with simply curled tendrils adorning her temples. As Jackie reapplied her lipstick, she noticed that her cheeks were pink without any added blusher. She had nature using excitement as a beauty aid.

Two raps at the door and Jackie took a deep breath before her composure came back. With a smile, she opened the door to find a fresh bouquet of flowers greeting her. That was unexpected! Eric lowered the flowers and Jackie's mouth fell open when she saw how stunning he looked in his causal wear. He could have stepped right off of a magazine cover.

"Umm….yeah….so these are for me?" she asked stupidly.

Eric feasted on the beautiful dress and how bright Jackie's eyes were shining. Those full lips – could he just kiss her now? He blinked, "Oh! Yes, and I got you a corsage."

Her eyes widened. A bouquet AND a corsage? How romantic! She watched as Eric clumsily opened the flower box and she extended her arm so he could slide the flowery bracelet onto her wrist. The tiny nosegay bouquet of miniature roses and freesia were fragrant as well as wonderfully arranged. The bright white of the freesias complemented the color of her dress.

"You are so thoughtful!" Jackie exclaimed. She opened the door wider to allow Eric entrance. "Have a seat while I find a vase."

Eric perched on the edge of her sofa and watched as she reached for a glass container in the kitchen. He loved the Jackie has dressed so elegantly. Little did she know that they were dining at a dinner theater in Kenosha to be followed by dancing on the shores of Lake Michigan with a starry night in the background. He smiled as he thought about the kiss goodnight.

It was going to be a great good night kiss!

(✿◠‿◠)

The table was tiny and the little glass candle was but a mere flickering flame. Dinner consisted mostly of small appetizers that they shared and Jackie wouldn't have had it any other way. The dinner show was an abbreviated version of the old Broadway "South Pacific" with a look-a-like Peggy Lee singing "I'm Gonna Wash that Man Right Outta My Hair".

They were holding hands.

Eric felt like he was in a bubble of happiness. There was a permanent smile etched into his chiseled cheeks that would surely leave laugh lines when he got older. With Jackie, there was no pressure to be something he wasn't. He wasn't this scrawny guy with small wrists any longer. He was grown and experienced and while his changes were seen physically, it was his heart that was still fragile. Jackie had this extraordinary ability to dash his heart to pieces if she wanted.

He hoped she wouldn't; he liked being in her company. Eric liked looking at her and talking to her. He liked the way she smelled and the sound of her voice. He liked the way she listened when he spoke.

He liked her.

Eric Forman really truly liked her. _Or was it more?_

(✿◠‿◠)

The car radio was playing Foreigner's "Waiting for a Girl Like You" with the speakers on loud while Jackie was slow dancing with Eric on the pebbly beach of Lake Wisconsin. Her arms were around his waist and her face resting against his chest. Eric's warm breath chuffed the top of her head – it was a pleasant feeling.

Eric could feel this sense of well-being wash over him that was like a reawakening of his spirit. Coming to grips with the loss of his friends and students in Africa was an emancipation feeling from the months and years of self-imposed pity. But, the feeling of holding Jackie - his best friend – his everything, in his arms was an entirely different sensation altogether,

Her body fit against his like a hand to a glove. Jackie smelled so wonderful and her warm parts fit his cold parts until it was as if they were only one person dancing to Foreigner under the midnight stars. Jackie would remember it as magically wonderful. Eric would remember it as fulfilling. Two lost souls that found each other on the banks of Lake Michigan one starry night.

Jackie loved that as Eric held her against him, his fingers were moving through her hair, over her bare shoulders and warm on the skin of her back. If her flesh could sing it would be an operatic aria so loud people would be crying for an encore.

The song ended and was replaced by a long haunting horn from a ship on the water. Jackie blinked and looked up at Eric who only gazed at her with dark eyes. She could feel a quiver in her stomach. "Um…Eric….this thing…."

He looked down with a bemused expression. "What _thing_ Jackie?"

"Us. This….whatever you want to call it….is it going somewhere?" she asked expectantly.

He smiled, "Oh yeah….I'm hoping it really is. Although, I'd like us to take our time – not rush anything. I've done that before and missed out on so much." He smoothed the dark hair away from her face, "You don't mind doing… _things_ ….slow….do you?"

Jackie beamed and wrapped her hands around Eric's neck. "Nope, I like to take things slow too. I mean we didn't get to where we are by taking the fast lane did we?"

Eric gently kissed her lips and brushed the tiny nose with his own, "Nope, I think we are taking _things_ perfectly well."

Jackie's hands moved over his shoulders, down his back and stopped at his belt line. "Well, just so you know…I'm a girl and we sometimes get impatient…but, I'll do my best. I know you still need some time."

He cupped her cheek with his big hand, "No worries….it will be completely worth it." The fog horn wailed again as Jackie pulled his face down for another kiss. "I'm counting on it!" she teased cheekily.

(✿◠‿◠)

Kitty couldn't stop the tears. "Don't worry Grandma Kitty. I'll still be here while Daddy works." Betsy said reassuringly. Kitty smoothed the curly hair away from the tiny little face. "Well, who's going to be making cookies and treats with me now that you're moving away?"

Betsy tilted her head sideways and answered, "Uncle Eric. He's always eating."

Red chuckled. "Good observation Betsy. Tell me more about this bedroom you get all to yourself."

Betsy started to explain about where she was putting her Barbie's when Kelso came through the kitchen door with an overflowing box of toys. "Well, that's it. AND…" he sounded proud as he continued, "I even vacuumed the carpet. " He set the box on the floor and to Red Forman's surprise, gave the old man a hug. "Thanks for letting us stay here Red."

Kelso turned and kissed Kitty on the cheek, "You are the best mom ever!"

Kitty smiled, "We're going to miss you Michael. Just make sure that we see this little girl while you are working. I still have a lot to teach her."

Kelso grinned. "You will and staying here was the best time ever. I got to save enough money to rent a real house with two bedrooms and you cooked us a butt load of food…"

Red cleared his throat at the word "butt load" but Kelso laughed, "I mean lots of _casseroles_ that I can heat up for dinner. And we met Mercy and her family. I think me and Betsy are going to do just fine."

Kitty smiled and wiped a tear. "Well, I'm glad we could help and we certainly love this little girl. Michael, just keep being a great dad and everything is going to work out just fine." She hugged Michael one last time and he grinned, picking up the big box and motioned for Betsy to follow.

"I'll drop her by on Monday. I'm back on day shift for a while."

Red was still trying to recall if Kelso had glued, cut or stapled any part of his body to Forman property and the answer was no. Surreal. He shrugged his shoulders, "Well okay Kelso and thanks for paying rent!"

Kelso yelled from the driveway, "No problem!"

Red could still feel the $300 deposit in his pocket that hadn't made its way to the bank yet. "Kitty? How about I take us out for a nice steak dinner tonight?"

She looked at her husband like he was joking. "Dinner? Just us?"

"Just me and my best gal." Red smiled. "Now why don't you run upstairs and make yourself all pretty while I'll make reservations."

Kitty almost tittered, "Oh Red!" she kissed the top of his balding head and ran out of the kitchen. "We haven't gone out to dinner in ages!"

(✿◠‿◠)

Eric dialed the number without thinking – he knew it by heart. It was answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Eric! I already said yes to your parent's Memorial Day barbecue. What else did you want?" Jackie queried.

"Well, tonight. I've got nothing going on and my folks are out….wanna watch some television?" _Please say yes._

"I'm sorry." Jackie replied. "It's movie night at Fez and Steven's. I'm bringing the pizza." She waited for a response but knew that this was one of Eric's last barriers he hadn't been able to overcome. "Tell you what. I'll save you some pizza and stop by after the movie's over. Will that work?"

Eric felt bad that the situation warranted some cold pizza and Jackie's company in such a way. He had thought that the baggage was gone. He'd been out in public, amongst crowds, mingling in usually uncomfortable settings but this….this was his last hurdle. Eric remembered a conversation he shared with Jackie earlier in the year:

 _..… Jackie propped herself up on elbows. "You need to work on your skills Eric. I understand it's been a while since….Egypt…but I'm an American girl. You asked me what I want. I want_ _a boyfriend that I can take out in public. I know you have a ways to go before you get there, but I want to be able to swim in a pool with my boyfriend, make out in a movie theatre….go dancing at a nightclub….all those things that you can't give me…yet."_

… _.. . "Mostly, I want you to be able to spend the evening at Steven and Fez's and we can all watch a movie together. Those are the things I want."_

The real question was….had Eric Forman put all his demons aside so he could be a real boyfriend? Could he be the kind of guy and woman like Jackie Burkhart deserved? This was meditation time. Time to dig into his gut and find out what his real problem was.

(✿◠‿◠)

Jackie opened the lids of two steamy pizzas. The aroma of cheese and spices filled the smoky air of the apartment. "So…I brought the food, did any of you remember to bring me a diet Coke?"

Fez grinned, "In the fridge. Hurry, Hyde got a great movie in the mail yesterday." Jackie set the pizzas on the coffee table and walked into the familiar kitchen to retrieve a plate, a glass and some ice. She pulled a can out of the six-pack and poured the diet drink into her ice filled cup. At least she wasn't going to get pizza grease stains on her pants!

"So what's the movie?"

Hyde tossed the VHS box. "Weird Science." He grinned, "Kelly Le Brock…she's worth the whole movie."

Fez took the movie cover from Jackie's hand, "Oh ho! I love my Rhonda, but this Kelly….she gives me needs."

"Ugh." Jackie groaned. "Can we just watch the movie? I have a date afterwards and I need to save a piece of pizza."

Hyde lifted a brow. "Forman?"

Jackie smiled a little smugly, "Yes, and don't go messing it up for me. He's come a long way since Africa. I'm giving him room to grow."

Hyde peered at his ex-girlfriend over his glasses – she wasn't the only one that had _grown_ over time. "Well, like I told Eric – if you break his heart – I'll have to kick your ass."

Jackie grinned. "I love you too Steven."

(✿◠‿◠)

His finger hovered over the doorbell. This was stupid. He shouldn't be nervous! He could remember his mother back in October _: "Okay honey, but remember, you can't just hide down here. You have to get out and meet people."_ Then he remembered his reply. " _I know mom. I know." Eric answered_ _reassuringly_. " _I just need some time."_

Time was up. This was do or die. This was make it or break it. Eric took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. There was a commotion and sounds of footsteps running to the door. Hyde stuck his head out of the frame. "Forman?"

Fez hollered, "Lemme see!"

Jackie pushed her way under Steven's armpit and looked shocked. "Eric? What are you doing here?"

He smiled lightly and held up a box. "It's called Star Wars Episode VI – Return of the Jedi and it's on VHS. I've never seen it before." He slyly winked at Jackie.

Hyde grabbed his old friends arm and pulled him into the apartment which smelled vaguely familiar. "Welcome buddy. Fez, get the man a beer!"

(◠‿◠)

 ** _Loner_**. Not with a bubbly Jackie Burkhart happily kissing his face.

 ** _Hermit_**. Not while standing in the middle of the apartment that replaced the old Forman basement.

 ** _Coward_**. Not this guy. This was a guy who had some sensitive issues to get over and with the help of his parents, a six year old and a lovely brunette – Eric Forman had finally been emotionally rescued.

Really, what more could a fellow want?

Then End.

•*¨*•.¸¸ ¸¸.•*¨*•

 **AN** : _I tried three different endings until I was satisfied that this pleased me best. Thanks to Caroline for the challenge and happy summer to all 2017! Happy Father's Day!  
_


End file.
